La protégée de Dumbledore
by Maechan01
Summary: Willotanila ne se doutait pas qu'en entrant à Poudlard pour sa sécurité, sous le nom de Nila Cowen, elle rencontrerait toutes sortes de personnes... Quelle est donc la raison de son aversion envers Remus?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici donc ma première fanfic, donc soyez indulgent!!^^_

_Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je les ai juste mis à ma sauce!!!_

_Bonne lecture..._

Chapitre 1 :

Son père avait décidé pour elle, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Willotanila était la fille du prince des elfes de la forêt noire et très peu de gens connaissaient leur existence. Ils étaient des êtres à part, ils vivaient seulement entre eux et en symbiose avec la nature. Etant la fille du prince, elle avait hérité de grands pouvoirs, tout comme sa mère, sa grand-mère ainsi que toutes les femmes de la lignée royale.

Afin de la protéger de la menace grandissante du seigneur des ténèbres, son père Erostélice, avait demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore, le directeur d'une grande école de sorcellerie. La jeune fille avait souvent entendu parler de cet homme par ses proches et ses professeurs car il était venu en aide à son peuple bien des années auparavant. Elle avait donc accepté d'être sous sa protection.

Willotanila irait donc à Poudlard, comme elle avait fini ses études l'année précédente, on lui avait donné un poste d'assistante en défense contre les forces du mal et en Sortilèges, deux matière où elle excellait. La première car toutes les créatures magique l'intéressait, étant elle-même une d'entre elles. La deuxième simplement parce qu'elle appréciait le cours. Elle donnerait aussi des cours de soutient pour les élèves de 6ème et 7ème années.

Elle ne devait pas révéler sa vrai nature à toute l'école, tout d'abord parce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne devait jamais savoir où elle se trouvait et ensuite car l'existence de son peuple devait rester la plus secrète possible. Donc seul les professeurs seraient au courant de qui elle est. Elle prendrait le nom de Nila Cowen, comme elle voulait un diminutif de son prénom, elle avait le choix entre Will ou Nila. Elle devrait aussi cacher ses oreilles pointues, mais pour cela un simple sortilège de dissimulation ferait l'affaire. Seul ses yeux pourraient poser problème. Car suivant ses humeurs ils changeaient de couleur, en temps normal ils étaient dans un ton bleu/vert, mais lorsqu'elle utilisait la magie à trop grande quantité ils passaient au doré et lorsqu'elle était dans une colère noire, et bien... ils devenaient noirs!!!

C'est donc accompagné de deux gardes de sa cité qu'elle transplana à Poudlard. La première chose qui la frappa fut la beauté des lieux: le château était magnifique, entièrement illuminé, se découpant dans un ciel noir d'encre.

Pendant ce temps, le hall d'entrée s'était rempli d'élèves qui se rendaient dans la grande salle pour assister à la répartition des 1ères années et au banquet. Après la répartition et maints applaudissements, Dumbledore annonça le début du festin à la grande satisfaction de tout le monde, mais le vieil homme était soucieux, sa petite protégée aurait du arriver bien avant le Poudlard express. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions le silence se fit dans la grande salle. En levant la tête, il vit qu'il s'était angoissé pour rien. En effet, trois personnes, portant de grands manteaux gris avec une capuche leur couvrant le visage, venaient de faire leur apparition devant la porte de la salle.

Nila était impressionnée, bien que son père lui ait parlé du château, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi grand et beau et elle le sentait, il était rempli de magie. En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle se rendit compte du silence pesant qui s'y trouvait: tout les élèves ainsi que les professeurs les regardaient.

« Très discret comme arrivée! Pensa-t-elle. »

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'était levé à leur arrivée se dirigeait à présent vers eux. Les saluant d'un signe de tête, il leur fit signe de les suivre. Les deux hommes qui accompagnaient Nila prirent congé, car leur mission était achevée : Dame Willotanila était en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Dumbledore escorta donc la jeune fille jusqu'à son bureau . Une fois installés dans des fauteuils dans un coin du bureau, le directeur lui proposa un dîner.

« Je vous remercie, mais j'ai dîné avec mon père avant de venir, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis en retard, je vous pris donc de m'excuser, » dit la jeune fille.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage? »

Nila lui adressa un signe de tête positif, satisfait le professeur continua :

« Comme vous n'avez pas assisté au banquet de début d'année, les élèves n'ont pas pu vous voir, mais je leur ai expliqué qu'ils auraient cette année une assistante dans certains cours pour les 6ème et 7ème années. Vous avez des questions? »

La jeune fille pris le temps de réfléchir.

« Non, pas pour l'instant, pourriez vous m'indiquer où sont mes appartements? Que je puisse me reposer et vous alliez finir votre repas. »

Il accompagna Nila jusqu'à ses appartements. Ils étaient assez proche de celui du professeur McGonagall, ainsi il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour intervenir en cas de problème. Une fois qu'elle eut souhaité une bonne soirée au professeur et qu'il fut parti, Nila put enfin admirer ce qui l'entourait. La première pièce était un petit salon avec deux fauteuils, une causeuse et une table basse sur sa droite, à sa gauche une cheminée et en face un grand bureau avec derrière une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et une partie du lac. Sur le coté se trouvait une autre porte qui donnait sur un petit couloir avec d'un coté la chambre et de l'autre la salle de bain. En entrant dans la chambre elle vit le grand lit et se mit à rire toute seul, en pensant que si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment là elle serait pris pour une folle. Elle riait car elle n'avait en faite jamais dormit dans un vrai lit, comme ceux qu'elle pouvait voir dans les livres. Dans son pays, on dormait dans des espèces de hamacs accrochés à plusieurs mettre du sol, pour se protéger des bêtes sauvages. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de déballer ses affaires, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Bonsoir je suis le professeur McGonagall et voici les professeurs Flitwick, qui enseigne les sortilèges et Claw qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Nous voulions vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'école »

Nila leur serra la main en souriant, elle était contente d'enfin connaître les personnes avec qui elle allait passer le reste de l'année. Le professeur Flitwick était un tout petit homme et le professeur Claw était un homme très grand, chauve et il avait la carrure d'un déménageur moldu. Il avait l'air sombre, il en était même effrayant, en tout cas ses élèves devaient se tenir à carreau pendant ses cours. Le professeur McGonagall quand à elle avait l'air d'une personne très stricte avec ses lunettes carrées et son chignon serré, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait souri, Nila avait put voir en elle une vieille femme avec un grand cœur. Cette dernière lui donna son emploi du temps et les professeurs prirent congés.

Sa première nuit fut assez mouvementé, Nila eut du mal à s'endormir, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait jamais dormit dans un lit, mais aussi parce que sa famille lui manquait déjà.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc mon chapitre 2, en espérant que le premier vous a plus!!!^^_

_(pour l'instant je poste les chapitres rapidement car je les ai deja écrit, mais les suivants arriveront surement moin vite!!!)_

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin elle se surprit à avoir quand même très bien dormi. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Nila consulta son emploi du temps et vit que sont premier cours était DCFM avec les 6ème années. Un cours de deux heures avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Elle descendit jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il y avait peu de monde étant donné qu'il était encore tôt.

Peu à peu la grande salle se remplit d'élèves et de professeurs, beaucoup d'élèves regardaient à la table des professeurs afin de mieux voir la personne qui serait assistante dans leur cours.

Le professeur McGonagall, vint s'assoir près de la jeune fille :

« Alors, prête pour votre première journée? » demanda le professeur.

« Oui, je pense, même si j'aurais préféré avoir Sortilège en premier cours. » répondit la jeune fille avec une grimace.

« Et pourquoi? »

« Le professeur Claw me fait un peu peur » dit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est impressionnant, mais il n'a jamais sauté à la gorge d'un de ses élève. »Dit le professeur McGonagall, avec un petit sourire discret.

« Je me posais une question, j'ai entendu dire que les élèves des maisons Gryffondor et Serpendard étaient ennemis, qu'ils ne s'appréciaient gère, est-ce vrai? »

« Oui, il est vrai que les maisons ne s'entendent pas toutes entre elles, mais je pense que Gryffondor et Serpentard ont le plus de rivalités. »

« Et bien je commence vraiment bien mon année alors »

A ce moment, le professeur Claw, qui se levait pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe fit signe à Nila de la rejoindre.

« Alors Miss Cowen pourquoi avoir choisi Défense contre les forces du mal? » questionna le professeur Claw.

« Et bien... C'est un cours qui m'a toujours passionné, je pense que savoir se défendre dans le monde extérieur est très important et la où je vis est un monde dangereux. » répondit l'elfe avec un air nostalgique.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de cours, le professeur Claw lui désigna un bureau placé près du mur au devant de la salle. Elle s'y installa et attendit, que les élèves commencent à entrer. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé le professeur débuta son cours :

« Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous vous êtes bien reposé, car cette année va être difficile. Mais avant de commencer, laissez-moi vous présenter miss Cowen qui sera mon assistante, ainsi que celle du professeur Flitwick en sortilèges. »

Nila se leva et vint se placer à coté du professeur, ses yeux balayèrent la salle tandis que Claw faisait l'appel. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit pour la première fois... Il était là, assis au dernier rang, et d'après ce qu'avait dit Claw, il s'appelait Remus Lupin. Lui aussi la fixait et elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils: comment osait-il la regarder comme ça? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et s'il continuait à la regarder, alors elle finirait par lui lancer un sort ou lui jeter le livre qui était posé à coté d'elle à la figure.

Le pauvre garçon assis au fond de la classe avec ses amis ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette fille le regardait aussi méchamment.

« Miss Cowen, qui a-t-il? » Claw essayait désespérément de ramener l'attention de la demoiselle, sans vraiment de succès. Qu'avait-elle? Pourquoi regardait-elle Mr Lupin de cette façon? Ce connaissaient-ils? Beaucoup d'autres questions traversèrent l'esprit du professeur à se moment là. « Miss... » Il la secoua légèrement par l'épaule.

Nila se tourna vers le professeur :

« heu... oui excusez-moi, vous disiez? » demanda-t-elle. Elle prit enfin conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle essaya donc de faire abstraction de SA présence.

« Je disais que nous allions commencer le cours par des exercices afin de rafraichir la mémoire des élèves. » répondit-il, il lui demanderait ce qui c'était passé à la fin du cours. « Bien, vous allez faire des équipes de trois, vous allez vous lever et vous disperser dans la salle, au centre de la classe Miss Cowen et moi feront apparaitre des créatures magiques grâce à un sort d'illusion, l'équipe qui donnera leur nom, ainsi que comment les vaincre ou les garder en vie suivant le type de créature, fera gagner des points à sa maison. Attention ce n'est pas un concours, donc je ne veux pas de dispute et encore moins de bagarre, sinon vous serez collés tous les soirs pendant une semaine. C'est clair? Bien allez-y. »

Pendant que le professeur déplaçait les tables dans un coin de la salle, les élèves se mirent par équipe. Remus, Sirius et Peter ensemble, James ayant choisi de se mettre avec Lily Evans, l'élue de son cœur. Ceci n'enchantait guère la jeune fille car le jeune homme l'exaspérait au plus au point. Elle s'était déjà mise avec Jade Terens sa meilleur amie.

« Elle est super jolie la nouvelle prof » dit Sirius « Mais un peu bizarre, t'as vu comme elle te regardait? Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, Moony »

« Pas sûr, moi j'ai plutôt cru qu'elle allait l'assassiner » répondit Peter

Remus ne répondit pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cette état?


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici mon chapitre 3, je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'ai écris...!_

_Je le trouve bisard, enfin je vous laisse juger!=D_

_bonne lecture..._

Chapitre 3 :

Le cours commença et tout se passait sans problème. A tour de rôle, Nila et Claw faisait apparaître une créature de leur choix. L'équipe de Lily se débrouillait bien, mais c'était grâce aux filles, car James, bien qu'il soit un bon élève, pensait plus à sa belle qu'aux créatures qui défilaient à quelques mètre de lui. L'équipe des garçons s'amusait également, car à chaque apparitions de créature, Sirius essayait de leur trouver une ressemblance avec un professeur. Un des meilleurs moment fut celui où il affirma que le scroutt à pétard ressemblait fortement au professeur Slughorn, leur professeur de potion. A ce moment là, le groupe ainsi que tout ceux qui étaient assez proche pour entendre éclatèrent de rire.

Nila quand à elle était de plus en plus en colère, comment un être inférieur comme lui pouvait se permettre de se fondre dans un groupe? Elle décida de faire apparaître un loup-garou plus vrai que nature au milieu de la salle.

Plusieurs cris résonnèrent alors dans la salle, ainsi qu'un mouvement de recul de la part de la plus par des élèves, même le professeur Claw eut un sursaut, jamais il n'avait vu un loup-garou aussi réaliste. Il savait par expérience que seul les personnes ayant croisé le chemin d'une de ces créatures pouvait les représenter aussi fidèlement. Lui même en avait vu un d'assez près, pour avoir crut que sa vie allait s'arrêter ce jour là.

Remus quant à lui était devenu livide, cela lui rappela la nuit où il avait lui même croisé ce monstre, la nuit qui avait changé sa vie. Depuis, il devenait cette horrible créature à toutes les pleines lunes. Nila quant à elle s'amusait comme une folle, elle avait réussi à enlever le sourire du visage du jeune homme.

C'est Sirius qui réagit le plus vite :

« C'est un loup-garou, ce sont des personnes qui se transforment, comme cette créature, à chaque pleine lune, sans pouvoir choisir. Le meilleur moyen de les éloigner reste l'argent, ils y sont allergique plus ou moins fortement sous leur forme humaine. »

« Bien 5 points pour Gryffondor » répondit le professeur Claw.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question Mr Black, comment s'en débarrasse-t-on? », demanda Nila, et bien qu'elle posait la question à Sirius c'est Remus qui s'était placé juste un peu en retrait qu'elle regardait.

« En les abattant, le plus simple étant d'agir quand ils sont humains. Sinon l'argent peut leur être fatal quant ils sont sous la forme de loup-garou. » C'est Remus qui avait répondu à la question, Nila eut un sourire victorieux. Qu'avait-il fait? Savait-elle qu'il était un loup-garou?

« Bien, encore 5 points pour Gryffondor, vous pouvez sortir. » annonça le professeur.

Une fois sorti, James rejoignit ses amis.

« Il c'est passé quoi pendant le cours? Vous pensez que Dumbledore l'a prévenu pour Remus? » demanda ce dernier.

« On ne sait pas, en tout cas elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier. » déclara le principal concerné.

« Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu en croiser un vrai de loup?, parce que son illusion était très réel... Mmh... Il faut qu'on sache » dit James. Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac, il l'avait toujours sur lui, juste au cas où. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait personne autour, ils se glissèrent tout les quatre en dessous et retournèrent sur leurs pas.

Nila rangeait ses affaires rageusement, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Heureusement que son prochain cours n'était que cette après-midi. Claw s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« heu... Miss Cowen? »

« Appelez moi Nila s'il vous plaît! »

« Très bien, mais appelez moi Amos. Je voulais vous demander ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Vous connaissez Mr Lupin? » questionna -t-il.

« Non, je ne le connais pas et je ne veux pas connaître les êtres comme lui! » lui répondit Nila, son sourire était tombé après sa question. Elle avait pris un masque de froideur qu'on avait rarement vu sur une jeune femme de 18 ans.

« Alors apparemment, vous ne l'appréciez pas. Puis-je savoir pourquoi? » Il voulait vraiment savoir. Il savait que cette fille n'avait pas la même culture que lui, d'ailleurs, avant qu'elle ne vienne travailler au château, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du peuple de la forêt noire. Mais il avait décidé de chercher quelques informations et bien sûr il n'avait rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'école, ni dans la réserve.

« Non, de tout façon je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre et je ne comprend pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

« Je ne comprend pas, mais si vous essayez de m'expliquer, peut être que je pourrais comprendre. Et je pense que si le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons. La seule chose que je comprend pour l'instant c'est que vous avez quelque chose contre Mr Lupin et à moins que vous ne soyez au courant sa ly... son secret, je ne v... »

« Je vois » le coupa-t-elle « vous êtes au courant, donc vous devez savoir que ce garçon n'a pas sa place ici. »

« Je vous interdit de dire ça, Remus Lupin est un excellent élève, vous n'avez pas le droit de le juger parce que c'est un loup-garou! » s'emporta Amos.

« Ne me provoquez pas Mr Claw et je vous interdit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, vous ne savez rien de moi, ni de mon peuple, de plus vous n'avez pas à élever la voix contre moi » répliqua-elle, qu'une voix calme, mais grandement menaçante.

Remus n'en revenait pas, alors elle savait, cette prof était au courant pour sa lycanthropie et apparemment elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait dit qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette école et secrètement il avait toujours pensé la même chose, mais ses amis lui avait montré le contraire en l'acceptant tel qu'il était.

Les trois autres quant à eux étaient sidérés et véritablement en colère, pourquoi se permettait-elle de juger Remus?

« Je m'excuse Nila, mais je ne peux vous laisser parler ainsi d'un élève. » dit Amos.

« Pour moi ce n'est pas un être humain. » déclara-t-elle, les yeux rivés à ceux du professeur.

Au moment où il voulut répondre, deux jeunes firent irruption dans la pièce. On pouvait voir qu'un autre était resté à l'entrée de la salle, plus blanc que Nick quasi-sans-tête et qu'un dernier, un garçon petit et chétif, trop choqué pour osez bouger, observait la scène depuis le couloir.

« Messieurs Black et Potter, que faites vous là? » demanda le professeur Claw.

Nila elle fixait Remus avec un air méprisant.

« Nous ne vous laisserons pas dire des choses comme ça de Remus. C'est un mec bien. » déclara James, les sourcils froncés et les points serrés.

« Ne jugez pas les gens sans les connaître. Vous êtes qui pour juger? Hein! Vous croyez être plus importante que les autres? » appuya Sirius, qui était dans le même état d'énervement que son ami.

Nila se tourna lentement vers lui. Sirius remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de son nouveau professeur était bleu durant le cours, il en était sûr, car il les avait trouvé très beau. Mais maintenant il avait viré au noir.

C'est ce moment que choisi le professeur Dumbledore pour arriver dans la pièce, à l'origine il était venu voir ce que sa protégée avait pensé de ce premier cours. Mais en voyant, la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il se précipita afin de se mettre entre ses élèves et l'elfe, il savait d'expérience qu'un elfe en colère pouvait se révéler très dangereux.

« Miss Cowen regardez-moi! » s'écria-t-il.

Mais le jeune fille continuait à fixer Sirius.

« Miss Cowen » dit-il un peu plus fort, sans plus de réaction. « Messieurs veuillez tous sortir de la pièce, s'il vous plaît. Même vous Amos. »

Au moment où ils firent un pas vers la porte celle-ci se ferma violemment, en fermant les cinq personnes dans la pièce. Plus personne ne bougeait et Nila continuait de regarder Sirius avec un regard noir. Elle vit un pas en avant...


	4. Chapter 4

_Mon 4ème chapitre!_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les chapitres seront postés moin souvent, d'abord parce que j'ai moin le temps pour écrire et ensuite ma beta reader est en révision pour ses examens!^^_

_On pense bien fort à toi (enfin moi en tout cas!xD )_

_Alors chacun prend son mal en patience et je vous souhaite bonne lecture...=D_

Chapitre 4 :

Elle fit un pas en avant...

« Willotanila! »

Entendre son prénom en entier, dans cet endroit la fit réagir et se calmer.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, je ne peux pas rester ici » dit-elle en s'adressant au professeur Dumbledore.

« Miss Cowen, vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes là, vous avez choisi vous même. » lui répondit celui-ci, toujours calme.

« Quand vous nous avez parlé de tout ceci, vous n'avez jamais parlé d'enseigner à des thér... des loups-garou. Combien y en a-t-il d'autres? »

« Mr Lupin est ici le seul. Je ne vais pas renvoyer mon élève et je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous non plus. » expliqua le professeur Dumbledore.

« Alors nous avons un problème. » annonça-t-elle.

« Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons discuter de tout ça. » dit l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Nila pris ses affaires, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un Peter, baguette à la main, essayant désespérément d'ouvrir la porte afin de porter secours à ses amis. Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur avec ce dernier sur ses talons. Une fois devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée, Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe « cupcake au citron », qui permettait l'accès au bureau.

En passant la lourde porte du bureau, Nila inclina la tête face à Fumseck, le phénix du directeur. Chez les elfes, les phénix sont un symbole de la vie et leurs pouvoirs de guérison sont utilisés pour la médecine. Un elfe qui tue un de ces animaux extraordinaires est condamné à mort. L'oiseau lui rendit son salut. Une fois installée derrière son bureau, Dumbledore fit signe à la jeune femme de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Comme je vous le disais, je n'ai pas les moyens de vous faire retourner chez vous. Vous devez rester ici pour votre sécurité. De plus sans nouvelle de votre père, vous ne pourrez pas vous sortir du château et je sais combien vous avez envie de vous rendre à Pré-au-lard. » Commença calmement le directeur en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

« Je sais tout ça! » Dit l'elfe, ses yeux étaient maintenant gris acier, peut être de la tristesse pensa le vieil homme. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit pour ce thérian! Je... »

« Je ne vous ai rien dit, car votre père me l'avait demandé. »

« QUOI? Il le savait? Il savait qu'un thérian était élève dans cette école et il ne m'a rien dit? » La jeune femme à la fois en colère et triste, sont père lui avait menti. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Non, il ne vous a rien dit car il savait comment vous alliez réagir en apprenant l'existence d'un thérian, comme vous appelez les lycanthropes, en ce lieu. Vous ne seriez jamais venu ici.

L'existence de ce garçon en ce lieu lui rappelait son pays, son peuple, sa famille qui lui manquaient déjà terriblement. Chez elle les loups-garou étaient un peuple appelé thérian. Des créatures inférieures qui n'ont que pour existence de servir les elfes.

En remontant dans l'histoire, donc à une époque lointaine, les deux peuples s'affrontaient dans une lutte sans merci. Les thérians se cachaient dans les montagnes, posant des pièges autour des cités elfiques, afin d'en éliminer quelques un, hors des périodes de pleine lune. Les livres d'histoire racontent que les nuits de pleine lune étaient alors des nuits sanglantes où autant d'elfes que de thérians perdaient la vie. Les elfes partaient en chasse afin de les tuer, puis au fur et à mesure les thérians capturés devenaient des esclaves. Un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient encore aujourd'hui des serviteurs, majordomes, cuisiniers...

« Et il a eu raison. » finit par dire Nila. « Je ne serais jamais venue, je sais par expérience que les thérians non dressés peuvent être dangereux. »

En disant ceci, le directeur pu remarquer une grande lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de l'elfe.

« Le jeune Lupin est un garçon calme et très intelligent. Je l'ai pris dans cette école, car je sais qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à personne et que son problème de pleine lune, n'affecte pas sa gentillesse, rien d'ailleurs ne l'affecte. Sauf peut être ses amis, qui posent quelques problèmes à Mr Rusard notre bon concierge. On peut vraiment lui faire confiance. » Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux.

« Que faites-vous durant les pleines lune? Vous l'attachez aux barreaux de son lit? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne mettrais jamais le vie de mes élèves, loup-garou ou non, en danger. Durant les pleines lunes, il va dans la cabane hurlante, qui se trouve entre Poudlard et Pré-au-lard, c'est un endroit fortement protégé par des sortilèges puissants qui empêchent quiconque d'entrer ou sortir. »

« Pour en revenir au problème, je ne peux pas donner des cours à un thérian, c'est contre ma nature. »

« Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas le choix, vous continuerez vos cours, comme il était prévu. Il serait trop dangereux de changer quelque chose maintenant, nous risquerions d'attirer l'attention sur vous. Pour l'instant personne ne sait ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de cours. A par bien sûr les quatre jeunes gryffondors, le professeur Claw et moi même. Il n'y aura pas de problème car tous sont déjà au courant du secret de Mr Lupin. » résuma Dumbledore.

« Bien, il va quand même falloir trouver une solution, car je ne veux et ne peux pas rester comme ça toute l'année, si je dois rester ici. »

« Nous chercherons une solution. »

Lorsqu'elle eut salué le professeur, Nila sorti du bureau, elle ne vit pas le regard pétillant du vieil homme qui la suivait des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, alors que les professeurs Dumbledore et Cowen sortaient de la salle, les cinq personnes encore présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent sans bouger.

« Vous êtes en retard pour votre prochain cours messieurs, » dit le professeur Claw après un long silence « je vais vous faire un billet de retard. D'ailleurs pourquoi êtes-vous revenu? »

« Et bien... » commença James.

« Nous voulions demander au professeur Cowen... heu... » essaya de continuer Sirius.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on vous voit tous les deux à court de mot! Je suppose que vous vouliez une explication face à la réaction de Mlle Cowen, vis-à-vis de Mr Lupin? » Questionna le professeur de DCFM, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui » répondirent les deux gryffondors.

Le professeur rempli le billet pour excuser le retard des garçons. Il le tendit ensuite à Remus.

« Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien Mr Lupin? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, prit le billet et ils partirent à leur prochain cours, avec quinze minutes de retard. Un véritable exploit pour un premier jour de cours d'après Sirius, « mon record » avait-il dit pour relancer la bonne humeur du groupe. Mais ils savaient tous d'avance qu'ils allaient se faire passer un savon par le professeur McGonagall, mot d'excuse ou non.


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolé, j'ai pris un peu de retard pour poster ce chapitre!-_-"_

_C'est pas que je nai plus d'inspiration c'est que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte que je n'avais pas envoyé mon chapitre à ma beta!_

_Pour me faire pardonner, je posterais le chapitre 6 dans la semaine._

_Sinon, j'ai décidé de mettre les surnoms des maraudeurs en anglais (même si c'est moche pour Peter et James), mais j'aime "Moony" et "Padfoot"!^^_

_Bonne lecture..._

Chapitre 5 :

Durant le mois de septembre, Nila continua ses cours. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, et se demanda même si elle n'allait pas devenir professeur plus tard. Un grand nombre de ses élèves étaient intelligents et beaucoup étaient très motivé pour ses cours de soutien. Certains des élèves qui venaient au soutien avaient vraiment de grosses difficultés, comme Peter Pettigrow. Elle avait même décidé de lui donner des cours en plus, le pauvre garçon, bien qu'intelligent, ne retenait rien. Et bien sûr, elle n'accordait aucun regard à Remus Lupin. Celui-ci s'en portait bien, il n'avait aucune envie d'énerver le professeur. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas la raison de l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Un vendredi soir au début du mois d'octobre, Nila était de patrouille, et devait donc surveiller certains couloirs pour être sûr que des élèves ne s'y promènent pas après le couvre-feu. Elle était au 3ème étage lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un... Non, plusieurs personnes se déplaçaient dans un couloir proche. Comme ses yeux pouvaient voir clairement dans la faible luminosité du lieu, elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer sa baguette. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, et distingua des voix :

« Aïe, Paddy tu m'écrases le pied » chuchota une première voix.

« Tu n'as qu'a pas les avoir aussi long » lui répondit une autre voix.

On pouvait les entendre s'esclaffer, même de loin. Apparemment ils n'essayaient pas d'être discret.

« Shut! » Dit soudain une troisième voix « Il y a quelqu'un qui approche. »

Nila se figea, pouvaient-ils l'entendre? Impossible, personne ne pouvait entendre un elfe se déplacer, sauf si celui-ci le voulait. A moins que ce ne soit un thérian. Eux seuls avaient l'ouïe assez fine pour les entendre. Ce ne pouvait donc qu'être Remus Lupin et ses amis. Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés. Nila continua à avancer jusqu'au couloir où elle avait entendu les voix. Elle sourit, ils étaient coincés. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, prête à les punir, mais... Il n'y avait personne!

Remus n'avait jamais était aussi content d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Ce soir, les garçons avaient décidé de s'octroyer une petite virée à Pré-au-lard afin de remplir leur stock de boissons, bonbons et autres pour le weekend. Bien sûr en revenant, ils avaient pris d'énormes fou-rire dans le tunnel qui leur permettait de regagner le château. Ils y étaient alors resté un bon moment pour essayer de se calmer et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, lorsqu'ils seraient dans les couloirs. En passant la statut de la sorcière borgne, qui permettait l'accès au passage secret, le loup-garou se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus tard que prévu. Aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Ils savaient que s'ils se faisaient attraper , ils auraient de gros problèmes. Et évidemment, il fallut que la personne qui entende soit Nila Cowen. Ils se plaquèrent donc contre le mur, espérant que la jeune femme ne les voit ni les entende.

Nila ne comprenait plus rien, elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu des gens parler. A moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée de direction, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre couloir. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Alors où étaient-ils ? Elle continua à avancer, au bout de quelques pas, il y eût un mouvement sur sa droite.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle. Quel sortilège pouvait rendre les gens invisibles ? D'habitude, ce type de magie laissait des traces, une odeur bien particulière et là elle ne sentait rien.

De nouveau, un bruit se fit entendre, cela ressemblait à un couinement. La jeune fille se tourna dans toutes les directions, là elle vit un énorme rat gris qui longeait le mur en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

« IRK! » Fit-elle « Ouste! Allez! Fiche le camps sale bestiole! » La fameuse bestiole continua à s'approcher d'elle et Nila se retrouva coincé entre le mur et la créature terrifiante. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? La chose allait la dévorer ! Elle se rappela juste à temps qu'elle était une sorcière et pointa sa baguette sur le rat. La bête s'arrêta, Nila crut un instant qu'elle avait compris ce qui allait lui arriver.

« _evanes_... » La jeune elfe n'eut pas la temps de prononcer son sortilège de disparition, qu'un énorme chien noir venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir. Pendant quelques secondes Nila pensa qu'elle devrait se faire interner à St-mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Le temps de revenir à la réalité, le chien ET le rat avaient disparus.

Pendant ce temps sous la cape, les garçons avaient réussi à sauver Peter d'une mort certaine grâce à l'apparition de Sirius sous sa force canine et à regagner le passage de la sorcière borgne. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne savaient comment ils avaient réussi cet exploit sans se faire remarquer. Dans le passage, les garçons se regardaient, et soudain ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je crois que les maraudeurs ont une bonne étoile! » déclara James entre deux éclat de rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment des inconscients » dit Remus « Si elle nous avait chopés nous aurions été renvoyés du collège! »

« Tu pourrais être reconnaissant Mr le préfet! » répondit Sirius « En tout cas la tête qu'a fait Cowen lorsqu'elle a vu notre ami Peter le rongeur, je savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir peur d'une si petite bête. Et puis bien sûr l'apparition d'un adorable chien noir aux jolies pattes, à l'adorable pelage et son air tout mignon, ses oreilles qui sont si adorable d'après la gente feminine (ndla : il se promène souvent dans le parc du château, sous sa forme canine, lorsqu'il fait beau), le mus... »

« C'est bon Padfoot, on sait que tu est le plus beau ! » l'interrompit James et Sirius eût un sourire en coin, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles qu'il croisait.

« Ça va Wormtail ? » S'inquiéta James. « T'es plus blanc que Lup le lendemain d'une pleine lune. »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« C'est juste que si Sirius n'était pas intervenu, je serais mort! »

« Non, » dit le Lup en question « tu ne serais pas mort, tu aurais seulement disparu, puisqu'elle a lancé un sort de disparition... d'ailleurs on a jamais vraiment su où allait les choses ayant subit ce sortilège. »

« Tu vois mon ami, le beau Sirius Black, t'a sauvé d'une disparition certaine. Donc tu me devra allégeance jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

Peter regardait ce dernier en haussant les sourcils.

« Je pense que Peter préfèrerait le courroux du professeur Cowen à être ton serviteur. » rigola Remus. Sirius se renfrogna.

Après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide, les quatre amis rentrèrent en silence jusqu'à leur dortoir, sans faire de mauvaises rencontres cette fois.

Nila ne comprenait pas, que faisait un chien au milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard? Elle avait cherché un moment aux alentours du couloir de l'apparition, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque, quelque chose sur le Sinistros. Apparemment, c'était une incarnation spectrale d'un énorme chien noir et sa vision correspondait à un présage de mort. Etait-ce ça?

Alors qu'elle était plongé dans ses réflexions, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall, qui rentrait elle aussi de ses tours de surveillance.

« Alors Nila, tout c'est bien passé? » demanda cette dernière.

« Heu... justement, lorsque j'étais au troisième étage j'ai cru entendre des élèves, mais il n'y avait personne. »

« C'est vrai nous ne vous avons pas mis en garde contre une bande d'élève qui passe leurs nuits à se promener dans le château. Tout le monde les connait sous le nom des maraudeurs. Même si nous savons qui ils sont, nous n'avons jamais pu le prouver et encore moins les attraper. Ils passent leur temps à créer des problèmes dans le château. » expliqua la femme aux lunettes carrées.

« Et qui sont les maraudeurs ? Je pense savoir qui était les élèves dans le couloir. » affirma Nila.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons jamais réussi à coincer le groupe, mais nous savons qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. »

« Alors c'est bien eux qui étaient dans le couloir tout à l'heure. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » Questionna Minerva McGonagall.

« Disons que ma condition d'elfe m'a permis de le deviner. » dit la jeune femme, sans s'étaler sur le sujet.

« Donc nous n'avons pas de preuves tangibles. Vous voilà arrivée, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » déclara le professeur.

« Vous aussi, bonne nuit. » Nila allait fermer la porte quand une question lui vint à l'esprit. « Minerva! »

« Oui »

« Cette question, va surement vous paraître étrange, mais y a-t-il un chien dans le château ? »

« Un chien ? Non, ce n'est pas un animal autorisé ici, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai vu en gros chien noir dans un couloir tout à l'heure, alors je voulais savoir si j'avais vu le Sinistros ou si je devenais folle... Enfin c'est que j'ai lu quelque chose sur les apparitions, alors... »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le sinistros que vous avez vu, ni que vous soyez folle. Il m'est déjà arrivé de voir un chien noir dans le parc du château à plusieurs reprises, l'année dernière. Dans ce cas là, peut-être devenons-nous tous fous. » dit McGonagall avec un sourire.

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que la jeune elfe s'endormit cette nuit là.

_Juste comme ça, non je n'ai pas peur des rats... je les kiff...*_*_

_Et oui les filles ont toujours tendance à représenter les vilaines bêbettes comme les marseillais, genre : "L'autre jour, l'araignée dans ma chambre, elle était grosse comme mon point..." (et non je ne m'imite pas...! ;- ]_

_Donc rendez-vous dans la semaine!=D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà comme promis un 2ème chapitre dans la même semaine!=D_

_Bonne lecture...^^_

Chapitre 6 :

La semaine suivante passa en un éclair. Le vendredi matin, alors que le courrier commençait à arriver , un oiseau assez inattendu fit son apparition dans la grande salle. C'était une harpie féroce (1) , grand rapace au plumage blanc et noir. Sous le regard étonné de la salle, il vint se poser devant la table des professeurs. Nila, qui connaissait bien l'oiseau car il appartenait à son père, fit le tour de la table. Mentalement, elle se rappela de dire à son père qu'envoyer un oiseau de un mètre de hauteur et deux mètres d'envergure n'était pas du plus discret. Elle savais que cela ne servirait à rien étant donné que son père était une personne excentrique et que lorsque ce dernier faisait quelque chose, même la cité la plus éloigné de la leur était au courant. On lui avait raconté que le mariage de ses parents avait été et était toujours l'évènement le plus connu chez les elfes. C'est dire, même le professeur Dumbledore était au courant du mariage sans y avoir mis les pieds.

Elle se posta devant l'oiseau, celui-ci présenta sa nuque en signe de respect, mais aussi pour montrer la lettre qui y était accrochée. Lorsque Nila l'eut prise, la harpie féroce, retourna d'où elle venait.

La jeune femme retourna s'assoir à sa place. Doucement les conversations reprirent aux quatre coins de la salle. Certains commentèrent ce qu'ils venaient de voir, d'autres avaient repris leurs échanges où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

A la table des Gryffondors, la conversation était centrée sur la sortie du lendemain. En effet, ce weekend marquait la première sortie des élèves à Pré-au-lard.

« Alors Lily jolie, toi et Jade, vous venez avec nous demain? » demanda Sirius.

James, plein d'entrain, fît un geste vers la femme de sa vie, sans penser à la fourchette pleine qu'il avait à la main. Son contenu se retrouva donc sur les genoux de sa voisine.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter, mais t'es vraiment idiot ou quoi? S'énerva Lily, en frottant sa jupe avec sa serviette.

« Pardon! Pardon Evans, je suis vraiment désolé! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure... » il se confondait en excuse, pendant que ses amis se moquait gentiment de lui. Ils savaient tous que James était quelqu'un de très adroit et sûr de lui... excepté quand Lily Evans se trouvait trop proche de lui.

« Ah! Jamesie, mon Jamesie, tu n'en loupes vraiment pas une. » déclara Sirius entre deux éclat de rire. Jamesie lui lança un regard noir tout en continuant de s'excuser.

« T'es vraiment un boulet! » affirma Lily, relançant au passage les rires de Jade et Sirius.

Jade finit par sortir sa baguette afin d'enlever le reste d'œuf de la jupe de son amie. Remus essayait tant bien que mal, d'expliquer à Peter, le sortilège aguamenti, que le professeur Flitwick leur avait enseigner durant le dernier cours. Mais sans vraiment beaucoup de succès, puisque c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis deux jours. Remus commençait à se désespérer, en plus ils avaient cours de sortilège l'après-midi même. Mais pour l'instant le groupe se leva pour rejoindre leur cours de Potion qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard.

En allant à leur cours, James n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il s'en voulait énormément.

« Allez James, arrête de bouder, c'est pas la fin du monde. » dit Peter.

« Mais si! C'est la fin de mon monde, elle me déteste. Elle m'a dit que j'étais un idiot. » Pleurnicha le fameux boulet.

« Mais non Prongs, elle a juste dit la vérité, tu es vraiment un idiot! » affirma Sirius avec grand sérieux, en posant son bras sur l'épaule de son ami.

James se tourna vers lui avec un regard mauvais :

« Tu vas mourir espèce de sale troll des montagnes. »

Sirius se mit donc à courir dans les couloirs menant aux cachots, afin d'échapper au courroux du jeune homme. A ce moment là, Lily et Jade rejoignirent Remus et Peter qui regardaient les deux gamins disparaitre au bout du couloir.

« N'en veux pas trop à James, il ne fait pas exprès. » dit Remus à Lily.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, mais tu dois le reconnaître, Potter est un boulet. »

« Seulement avec toi » dirent Jade et Remus à voix basse.

« Quoi? » répliqua la jeune fille en les regardants, les sourcils froncés.

Remus lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas. En arrivant devant le cachot où ils avaient cours, le groupe retrouva les deux garçons, qui apparemment ne s'étaient pas étripés. C'est en riant qu'ils entrèrent dans le cours du professeur Slughorn.

Nila dût attendre jusqu'au déjeuner pour ouvrir sa lettre. Après avoir mangé, elle s'était rendu en avance dans la salle de sortilège, pour être tranquille quelques minutes. Le sourire au lèvre, l'elfe ouvrit le courrier.

_Willotanila,_

_Je peux enfin t'écrire une lettre, sans craindre qu'elle soit suivie._

_Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de partir de la cité et même si tu m'en veux de ne rien t'avoir dit pour le thérian. S'il te plaît ne m'en garde pas rancune, nous n'avions pas le choix. _

_Ici, la cité a de nouveau été fouillée par celui qui se fait appeler « seigneur des ténèbres ». De nombreux livres ont été volé de l'académie Cheshire et même le livre céleste. Des objets précieux ont également disparu et des thérians sont partis avec ses pilleurs. C'est un désastre et un véritable massacre !_

_J'ai entendu dire qu'il continuait les recherches afin de te retrouver. Ils ont torturé bon nombre de personnes et tué d'autres, le pauvre Oteram en fait partie. Nous avons réussi à les faire sortir de la forêt en conciliant les anciens pouvoirs des cités, mais je ne pense pas que cela durera bien longtemps._

_On m'a fait parvenir des lettres où on me parle de toi et de ton séjour. On m'a également parlé de ta demande de sortir de temps en temps, je t'y autorise, mais s'il te plaît ne sors pas seul._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Ton père qui t'aime,_

_Erostélice._

Nila était heureuse d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de son père. Mais elle aurait presque préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Savoir que la cité est pillée, les habitants massacrés... Et Oteram était mort. Elle le connaissait depuis toute petite, c'était un grand ami de son père et il avait été son professeur de sortilège durant plusieurs années. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Le seigneur des ténèbres et ses sbires étaient des démons, de véritables monstres et ils le paieraient un jour.

Ils avaient volé le livre céleste. Ce livre contenait les accords, pactes et certains secrets passés depuis la nuit des temps entre les peuples de la forêt noire. Ce livre était gardé à Cheshire, l'école de magie des elfes. Comment avaient-ils réussi à y pénétrer? C'était un des lieux le mieux gardé au monde. On ne pouvait pas y entrer, sauf si on y était invité, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux.

De plus, si les thérians disparu décidaient de venir chercher ceux de leur peuple, alors il y aurait une guerre sanglante, comme au temps de ses ancêtres.

En entendant la sonnerie, la jeune femme se ressaisit, le cours allait commencer. Le temps qu'elle range sa lettre et sorte ses cours, les premiers élèves firent leur apparition. Ce cours était sortilège 6ème année, avec les Serdaigles et les Gryfondors. Les premiers premiers arrivés étaient les Serdaigles, toujours ponctuels. Les autres arrivèrent tous avant la seconde sonnerie. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Nila pris place sur l'estrade derrière le bureau, ayant au préalable enlevé les livres qui servaient au professeur Flitwick d'être à la bonne hauteur.

« Bonjour à tous! Le professeur Flitwick s'excuse, il ne pourra pas être présent pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Je vais donc le remplacer. Je vous propose de faire des révisions. Nous allons commencer par le sortilège de Patronus que vous avez vu il a deux semaines. Je sais qu'il n'est pas acquis pour tout le monde. Je vous demanderais donc de vous lever et de vous répartir en trois groupes. A droite ceux qui savent créer un patronus corporel, à gauche ceux qui savent créer un Patronus non corporel et devant moi ceux qui n'y arrivent pas du tout. »

Nila compta ses élèves : seuls six savaient créer un patronus corporels, neuf un patronus non corporel et trois n'y arrivaient pas du tout. Elle allait avoir du boulot. Elle demanda aux six qui y arrivaient parfaitement d'aider les neuf autres. Pendant ce temps là, elle repris depuis le début l'explication du sortilège. Au bout de 20 minutes, la jeune femme demanda à trois élèves arrivant à faire apparaître un patronus d'aider les trois élèves qu'elle aidait.

Nila était ravie d'une chose, son élève qui avait le plus de difficulté, Peter Pettigrow arrivait à créer un patronus, le sien représentait un rat.

« Bravo Mr Pettigrow, je suis très contente que puissiez faire apparaître un patronus corporel » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, c'est Remus Lupin qui a passé des heures à m'expliquer. »

« Dans ce cas vous remercierez Mr Lupin. »

Peter était étonné, le professeur avait dit cela sans vraiment d'animosité. Lorsque la jeune femme fut partie rejoindre les autres élèves, Peter rejoignit ses amis qui aidaient les autres élèves. Lorsque le cours fut fini, les six amis se regroupèrent pour aller à leur cours de métamorphose.

« Merci Remus » dit Peter de but en blanc.

« Heu... de rien, mais pourquoi? »

« le professeur Cowen m'a dit de te remercier pour avoir réussi à m'apprendre un sort aussi compliqué que le patronus. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le garçons, avec des yeux grand ouvert.

« Tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle a dit ça ? » demanda un Remus étonné.

« Oui, oui ! » répondit le garçon.

« Et bien Moony, on dirait qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que ça la prof. » rigola James.

Lily et Jade, qui marchaient un peu en retrait, parlaient de la couleur des yeux de leur professeur. Durant le cours, ils étaient passés de bleu très pale à mauve et à la fin du cours ils étaient vert. Ce qui était vraiment étrange, étant donné qu'on ne change pas de couleur de yeux comme ça. Peut être était-elle une métamorphomage? Cela devait être ça.

Nila rangea ses affaires et attendit l'arrivée de ses prochains élèves, c'est-à-dire les Poufsouffles de septième année.

Pendant le diner, Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potion, vint voir la jeune pour lui proposer de l'accompagner lui et Amos Claw à Pré-au-lard le lendemain. Elle accepta bien volontiers, car maintenant qu'elle avait l'autorisation de son père, elle ne se priverait pas de quitter l'enceinte du château.

_(1) la harpie féroce est un rapace (oui elle existe, j'ai trouvé que le nom correspondait très bien avec l'histoire). Vous pouvez__ aller voir sur Gogole image, il y a une harpie féroce blanche perché sur un arbre. c'est comme ça que je vois celle de mon histoire (dsl pas pu mettre de lien sa ne marche pas...-_-")_

_Pour la lettre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire alors si vous la trouvez bizarre dites le moi!_

_Voila j'espère sinon que vous aimez toujours autant mon histoire!=D_

_Biz a+_


	7. Chapter 7

_Comme d'habitude, j'arrive pas à poster à temps, mais cette fois ci c'est de ma faute (j'ai zappé d'envoyer le chapitre à ma correctrice...-_-")!_

_Donc comme vous avez pu le remarquer je suis une grosse boulette!-_-"_

_Comme prevu, mon chapitre 7 (je vais essayer de poster les dimanches, si j'y arrive, mais c'est moins sur)_

_Je vous remerci tous (quoi que je suis pas sur que beaucoup de garçons lisent ma fic) pour vos reviews ou pour avoir mis cette fic en alerte!=D_

_Encore une chose : ptiLu, si tu enlèves ta fic... je te detruis la face! è_é_

_Je crois que c'est tout! Alors bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le lendemain matin, Nila se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir du château. Elle prit donc son temps pour se préparer, optant pour un jeans, une chemise à manches courtes bleu ( la couleur de ses yeux ce matin-là ) et une paire de ballerines simples et confortables. C'est en sautillant comme un enfant qu'elle se rendit dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra le professeur McGonagall.

« Bonjour Minerva » lança-t-elle.

« Bonjour Nila, je vois que vous êtes de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. C'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard qui vous fait cette effet-là ? » demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

« Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir du château » répondit la jeune femme avec le sourire.

« C'est vrai que le château a beau être grand, ne jamais en sortir c'est dur. Mais dites-moi c'est une lettre de votre père que vous avez reçu hier ? »

« Oui et il m'a autorisée à quitter le château, mais accompagnée, j'y vais donc avec Amos et Horace (ndla : les professeurs Claw et Slughorn). Quand il réagit comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être encore une enfant. » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Il fait cela simplement pour votre sécurité et je pense que de toute façon, il a raison. On n'est jamais trop prudent. De plus, vous n'avez que 18 ans. »

Nila fit une grimace enfantine au professeur. Installées à la grande table, les deux femmes continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Plus le temps passait, plus Nila appréciait le professeur McGonagall.

Du coté des Gryffondors, le réveil était plus difficile. Les maraudeurs s'étaient couchés tard, à cause d'une bataille de polochons. Tout avait commencé à cause de Sirius qui ne voulait pas rendre un livre de Quidditch à Peter, qui lui avait envoyé un paire de chaussette – sale bien sûr – à la figure. Pour se venger, Sirius avait répliqué en lui envoyant les siennes. Le garçon avait à peine eu le temps de se baisser afin d'éviter le projectile qui avait finalement atterri sur James. De là, démarra une bataille assez sauvage où tous types de vêtements étaient expulsés aux quatre coins du dortoir. Lorsque Remus, sortant de la douche, vit le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce, il se mit en colère. En bon préfet qu'il était, il se mit à gronder ses amis pour leur attitude puérile et immature qui était de se lancer des habits à tout bout de champ, et dit que les elfes de maison n'étaient pas là pour ranger leurs bêtises. Une fois que ses amis baissèrent la tête, honteux d'avoir autant fâché leur ami, Remus leur dit que de toutes façons ils ne savaient pas se battre, puis prit sa baguette magique et envoya les oreillers sur chacun des garçons. Après un court silence, où tous s'observèrent, ils poussèrent un cri de guerre et se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, oreiller à la main.

La bataille avait donc fini tard, très tard. De plus, ils avaient décidé de se lever le plus tôt possible afin d'arriver dès l'ouverture du portail au village. C'est Remus, qui comme d'habitude c'était levé le premier. Il était maintenant habillé et près à partir, mais ses larves d'amis refusaient de lever la tête de l'oreiller. Il se mit donc aux menaces. James fut le premier debout, quand le lycanthrope le menaça d'aller cherche Lily pour le faire bouger. Pour les autres se fut plus compliqué, il usa donc de la magie afin de renverser les matelas. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix, ils s'habillèrent et allèrent retrouver Jade et Lily dans la salle commune pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Nila et Amos partirent enfin en direction du village après avoir été parlé au directeur. Ce dernier avait fait quelques recommandations aux deux professeurs afin que la sécurité de la jeune elfe soit totale. Slughorn quant à lui leur avait dit qu'il les retrouverait à midi aux trois balais pour déjeuner.

En arrivant, la jeune fille fût émerveillée par le village, il était petit, mais accueillant et chaleureux. Elle voulut entrer dans tout les magasins, comme une élève de 3eme année qui y venait pour la première fois. Comme il faisait beau et chaud toutes les personnes autorisées à sortir se trouvaient dans les rues. Amos et Nila souriaient face à la réaction des élèves en voyant les deux professeurs se promener tout les deux dans le village, c'est vrai que tout les deux avaient l'air d'un jeune couple.

Un des moment les plus drôle d'après Nila, fut quand le couple entra chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes. En voyant les professeurs, une bonne partie des élèves reposèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains, pour ne pas se faire attraper. D'autres sortirent rapidement de la boutique. Nila regarda autour d'elle, intriguée par les objets étranges qui s'y trouvaient. Ils finirent par sortir sans rien avoir acheté, puis allèrent chez Honeydukes, la boutique de bonbons. Suivant les conseils d'Amos, la jeune femme sortit avec des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocogrenouilles, des plumes en sucre, des bulles baveuses et beaucoup d'autres encore...

Comme prévu, ils retrouvèrent Slughorn aux trois balais pour midi. Après avoir mangé, ils continuèrent à faire le tour des magasins tous les trois, en s'amusant comme des collégiens. Vers 5 heures, ils décidèrent de se reposer à la taverne du porc-épic. C'était une taverne un peu en recul, et peu d'élèves mettaient les pieds ici même si la taverne faisait les meilleurs desserts du village. C'est donc là que venaient la plupart des professeurs pour être un peu tranquille. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond. En s'installant, Nila vit sur sa droite un groupe de six jeunes Gryffondors, elle y reconnu le thérian, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Les maraudeurs et les deux filles avaient tous les six passé une excellente journée. Ils avaient fouillé tous les magasins du village le matin et l'après-midi, les garçons l'avaient passé fait de la relaxation – c'est-à-dire la sieste – pendant que les filles faisaient les magasins de vêtements, comme à Gaichiffon. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre, il était encore tôt et l'heure de rentrée n'étant qu'à 18 heures, ils avaient encore 2 heures à tuer. Évidement, les trois balais était plein, ils optèrent donc pour la taverne du Porc-épic. Peu de personnes y venaient.

« Bon, il faudrait penser à rentrer pas trop tard, je vous rappel que vous n'avez pas fini vos devoirs de DCFM » dit Remus.

« Mais mon louloup tu l'as fait toi ? » demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Sirinouchet, combien de fois il va falloir te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? En plus on a pas le même sujet, Cowen nous a placé en binôme et elle a eu la brillante idée de ne pas nous mettre ensemble tout les quatre. »

« On se demande pourquoi ! » rigola Jade.

« Non, on ne triche jamais, on demande gentiment à Lup et il nous le donne. » défendit James.

« En tout cas on va dire que Cowen vous a rodé à trois kilomètre. » rétorqua Lily.

« Bah tiens en parlant du loup ! Elle nous suit ou quoi ? » dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Effectivement, pendant que les Maraudeurs riait de la blague de Remus, ils virent des professeurs arriver: Claw, accompagné de Cowen et Slughorn. Finalement, quand Remus vit que la jeune femme ne lui prêtait pas attention, il se détendit et profita d'être avec ses amis.

Au bout d'un moment un homme de petite taille, les cheveux sombres fit son apparition. Il s'approcha de la table des professeurs et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Nila. La jeune femme se figea et perdit toutes ses couleurs. Les deux autres professeurs réagirent vite. Amos vint se placer à côté de l'homme en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et en sortant sa baguette. Le tout de manière à se trouver de dos par rapport au groupe d'étudiants. L'homme posa un petit paquet sur la table et s'éloigna en ayant dit assez fort pour que les jeunes entendent :

« A bientôt princesse! »

Une fois que l'homme fut sorti, Amos reprit sa place.

« Nila, ça va ? »

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le paquet que l'homme avait laissé. Elle tendit la main vers ce dernier. Elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par ses collègues.

« Le paquet est peut-être piégé. » Dit le professeur des potions.

Les deux hommes prononcèrent plusieurs contre-sorts mais le paquet ne semblait pas piégé. Nila le prit et l'ouvrit avec précautions. En découvrant le contenu, elle poussa un cri et se leva, ce qui fit sursauter les Gryffondors qui avaient suivi toute la scène du coin de l'œil. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune femme qui avait lâché le paquet. Son contenu se répandit sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'une oreille d'elfe et une grande quantité de sang. Les Gryffondors eurent un mouvement de recul, Jade mit sa main devant sa bouche pour repousser un haut le cœur, seul Lily n'avait pas bougé. L'oreille était tatouée et Nila ne connaissait qu'une seule personne ayant un tatouage sur cette partie du visage : Oteram. L'ami de son père qui lui avait annoncé sa mort dans la lettre.

Lily, à coté de qui la boite était tombé, fixait le contenu ainsi que le sang qui s'était rependu sur le sol, le teint vert et les mains tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença James.

Tous commencèrent à reprendre leur esprit.

« L'heure de rentrée est passé, vous venez avec nous. » dit le professeur Claw en se levant, tous l'imitèrent. D'un coup de baguette magique, Slughorn ramassa ce qui était tombé par terre pour le montrer à Dumbledore.

Nila se leva telle un automate et commença à suivre le groupe. Ils sortirent de la taverne et découvrirent avec stupeur que d'énormes nuages noirs avaient couvert le ciel, les plongeant presque dans l'obscurité. Les deux professeurs pressèrent le pas en se plaçant de chaque coté de l'elfe. Les Gryffondors ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, qui était l'homme qui avait apporté le paquet ? Que signifiait ce qu'il contenait ? Mais surtout : pourquoi faisait-il aussi sombre ? Il avait fait beau toute la journée, comment le temps avait put changé aussi vite ?

Soudant une dizaine de silhouettes masquées encercla le groupe, baguettes levées. Avant que l'un d'eux ai pu sortir la sienne, l'homme de la taverne pris la parole.

« Ne bougez pas et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. »

Les deux professeurs se déplacèrent afin de placer les élèves et l'elfe entre eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Amos.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. » répondit l'homme. « Nous sommes ici pour la jeune femme que vous protégez. »

Slughorn voulu sortir sa baguette magique, mais au moment ou sa main se dirigea vers sa poche, un « stupéfix » l'empêcha de poursuivre son geste et il s'écroula au pied des élèves.

« J'avais dit: personne ne bouge. Mais apparemment les professeurs n'écoute jamais ce qu'on leur demande... » lança l'homme après un regard de dégout vers le professeur des potion. Puis il leva les yeux vers Nila « Dame Willotanila, quel plaisir de vous revoir si vite. Je suppose que vous avez ouvert le cadeau que je vous ai donné ? »

« Vous êtes un monstre. » répondit cette dernière avec dégout.

« Oui, on me le dit souvent. » fit l'homme avec un grand sourire. « Bien, maintenant vous allez venir avec nous. Vous savez depuis combien de temps nous vous cherchons ? »

« Cette jeune femme n'ira nul pas et surtout pas avec vous ! » s'écria le professeur de DCFM.

« Je ne _pense_ pas que vous soyez en position de négocier. »

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière les hommes masqués, Amos en profita pour sortir sa baguette. L'homme de la taverne qui avait vu le mouvement du professeur le désarma.

« Imbécile ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. _Endoloris_ »

Le professeur s'écroula en gémissant, sous les cris étouffés de ses élèves. Puis un autre sortilège qu'ils ne connaissaient pas frappa le professeur à la poitrine et celui-ci ne se releva pas. Même si tous étaient choqués, Nila et les six Gryffondors sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps. Ils furent tous désarmés en moins d'une seconde.

Les hommes masqués avancèrent afin d'immobiliser les élèves, mais ils se heurtèrent à un mur invisible. Le choc passé, ils se mirent à lancer des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants contre le bouclier magique.

Remus regarda autour de lui et vit que le bouclier venait de Nila. Elle avait les bras écartés, ses cheveux étaient agités, comme si un vent monstrueux s'abattait sur eux. Mais il n'y avait pas de vent. Il put également constater que les yeux de la jeune fille avait encore changé de couleur: ils étaient dorés.

Nila était complètement paniquée. En voyant ces hommes approcher, elle avait fait la seule chose que sa mère avait bien voulu lui apprendre à faire sans baguette magique, un bouclier. Depuis toute petite on lui avait dit qu'elle avait de grand pouvoir et qu'elle avait les capacité de faire la magie sans baguette. Elle voulait protéger les élèves, protéger ses deux amis à terre. La jeune elfe savait trois choses : ces hommes étaient des mangemorts, ils venaient la chercher et ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer toutes les personnes qui s'opposeraient à eux.

Les mangemorts cessèrent leurs sortilèges après un ordre de l'homme de la taverne qui devait être leur chef.

« Dame Willotanila, ce que l'on m'a dit sur vos pouvoirs est donc vrai, vous êtes très puissante, utiliser un sort aussi puissant,sans baguette magique est vraiment honorable. Malheureusement je sais aussi que vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser indéfiniment. Alors soyez gentille, baissez votre garde maintenant et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Par contre, si vous ne coopérez pas, lorsque votre bouclier cessera de fonctionner, vous risquez de vous retrouver avec des morts sur la conscience. » il appuya ses paroles en fixant les six autres personnes derrière elle.

« Comme pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Comment savoir si vous allez les laisser en vie ? » demanda-t-elle, l'estomac de plus en plus noué.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix. Mais je vous donne ma parole, moi Deker McFear jure de ne pas tuer ces élèves s'ils se rendent maintenant. »

« Bien, je... » commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fût coupé par Lily.

« Ne faites pas ça, nous pouvons nous défendre et de tout façon je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils tiennent parole. »

« Moi non plus Miss Evans, mais je ne peux ni ne veux risquer vos vies. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Sans attendre d'autres interruptions, la jeune fille baissa les bras, ce qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de faire disparaître le bouclier. Tous se retrouvèrent ceinturés par les mangemorts. Ils commencèrent à se débattre, mais après que Sirius eut reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, Remus le nez brisé et Jade eut pris un coup qui lui fit voir 36 chandelles, ils arrêtèrent de bouger.

« Laissez-les partir. » dit Nila avec froideur.

« Comme promis, nous les relâcherons dès que nous partirons, c'est-à-dire dans très peu de temps. » il se tourna ensuite vers deux mangemorts: « Effacez toutes les traces qui peuvent montrer que nous sommes venu. »

L'un des hommes fit demi-tour, mais l'autre ne bougeait pas, tourné vers les Poudlariens. Il s'approcha et quand il fut près de Remus, il enleva son masque. En voyant son visage, Nila poussa un hurlement et se pris une baffe magistrale par un mangemort proche d'elle, pour la faire taire. Mais elle se débattit plus fort.

« Seth... » s'écria-t-elle dans un sanglot.

_Je sais je suis sadique, mais je pouvais pas couper ailleur, sinon c'est pas drole!xD_

_Les noms chelou des magasins de Pre-au-lard ne sont pas de mon invention!_

_De tout façon, je prend tout les noms, sorts, bebêtes monstrueuses ou pas, dans l'encyclopédie d'harry potter (voir Gogole)_

_Sinon vous avez reussi à voir ma belle harpie sauvage ?_

_Bon merci d'être encore là après mes bavardages !^^_

_Biz a+_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je pense que je vais essayer de poster mes chapitres tous les dimanches! Quoi que pendant les deux semaines à venir ça va être dure (le BAC l'oblige), étais même pas sûr de pouvoir poster celui-ci!_

_Un grand bravo à toi ma Beta pour tes exam' (je sais je radote, mais trop tard!=D )_

_Je sais que j'ai été sadique sur le dernier chapitre, le suspence c'est horrible... Mouahahaha... (rire emprunté!^^), du coup je me suis dit qu'une semaine de plus c'était un peu exagéré._

_Du coup me voici à dire n'importe quoi... Quelques chose d'intelligent à dire... Merci à tout ceux qui mettent des reviews!=D_

_Voila que je me parle toute seule... O_o Je crois que je vais quand même me renseigner voir si il y aurait pas une petite place pour moi à St-Mangouste...!-_-"_

_Bon arretez de lire mes bavardages sans interets et voici la suite..._

Chapitre 8** :**

« Seth... » s'écria de nouveau Nila, des larmes sillonnant ses joues « Seth ! Regarde-moi. »

Le garçon qui venait d'enlever son masque se tourna vers la jeune femme et la dévisagea.

« Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ? » répondit le jeune homme avec froideur.

L'elfe, qui le voyait maintenant parfaitement, se rendit compte que quelque chose ne collait pas.

« Tu... Non... Tu n'est pas... Qui es-tu ? »

« Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi je sais qui tu es... Un monstre comme tous ceux de ton espèce. » cracha le garçon.

« Qui es-tu ? »répéta-t-elle, plus fort « Tu lui ressemble tellement. »

« Oui je lui ressemble, tu ne comprend pas ? Je suis son jumeau ! »

Nila écarquilla les yeux avec horreur : le frère jumeau de Seth ? Impossible, celui-ci était mort, comme ses parents. Seth avait toujours dit être orphelin.

La jeune femme fut coupée dans ses réflexions, car Slughorn, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, fit apparaître un patronus messager, qui disparu instantanément. Le pauvre professeur reçut un nouveau doloris et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Les mangemorts réagirent vite, repoussant les élèves au loin en leur donnant quelques coups supplémentaires pour la route. Ils attrapèrent Nila en la maintenant dans les airs grâce à un sort de lévitation afin d'éviter les coups, car la jeune femme qui ne se laissait pas faire se débattait en criant qu'elle allait tous les tuer.

Remus se releva en premier et juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent, il lança un sort de blocage, de sorte que le transplanage ne marche pas sur la jeune femme, qui lui tomba lourdement dans les bras. Apparemment les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte de la supercherie et étaient déjà partis.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc du château. Au loin, on pouvait voir les professeurs qui arrivaient en courant, le professeur Dumbledore en tête (1). Au loin, les élèves se regroupaient devant la porte du château pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Sirius tendit sa main à Nila afin qu'elle puisse se relever. En effet, quand ils avaient atterri dans le parc, Remus était tombé en arrière en entrainant la jeune femme, qu'il avait toujours dans les bras, dans sa chute.

« Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons reçu un appel au secours, dans la grande salle. Tout le monde a paniqués. » s'écria le professeur McGonagall, qui justement paniquait complètement, en arrivant près d'eux.

« Une attaque de mangemorts » répondit Slughorn, en tentant de se remettre debout. « Seul Amos a l'air gravement blessé. »

Effectivement, tous les autres s'étaient relevés. Le professeur Dumbledore examina le professeur de DCFM, puis fit apparaître une civière où il allongea ce dernier. Puis ils partirent tous en direction de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh se mit à crier. Indiquant à tous de se mettre sur un lit et elle commença par examiner l'homme de la civière. Dumbledore s'approcha de Nila.

« Vous allez bien Miss Cowen ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans répondre. Physiquement, elle allait bien, mais mentalement, elle était en état de choc. Elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'y s'était passé depuis deux jours, à partir du moment où elle avait reçu la lettre de son père. Un peu rassuré, Dumbledore retourna voir Pompom. Nila regarda autour d'elle. Tous allaient plus ou moins bien. Comme elle, Sirius et James étaient assis sur leurs lits et regardaient les autres. Peter tenait sa main contre sa poitrine, surement cassée. Lily avait deux grosses entailles, une sur le front et l'autre sur la joue. Jade était allongée, une main sur la tête. Sur le lit à coté de celui de Nila se trouvait Remus. Il avait un mouchoir contre son nez afin d'arrêter le saignement. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Hem... Lupin, je voulais... » commença-t-elle « Je... Merci ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit, autant que c'était possible avec le nez cassé.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé, » reprit-elle « vu comme je me suis comporté avec toi. »

« Je sais » Fut tout ce qu'il put répondre avant d'avoir un grimace de douleur. Apparemment parler était douloureux.

Nila lui sourit à son tour, puis elle se tourna pour voir l'infirmière passer en coup de vent afin de soigner les autres occupants de son infirmerie. Ensuite elle retourna vers le professeur de DCFM. Les autres professeurs finirent par sortir, chassés par l'infirmière, laissant Nila et les Gryffondors se reposer. Les questions attendraient le lendemain. Un repas leur fut apporté, puis ils s'allongèrent et chacun partit dans ses pensés. Les Gryffondors se demandèrent : pourquoi cette attaque ? Que voulaient-ils ? Remus repensait au garçon qui l'avait regardé à la fois avec de la pitié et de la répulsion. Qui était-il ? Au fond de lui il avait une partie de la réponse, mais il était trop fatigué pour en chercher la signification pour l'instant. Et qui était Seth ? Nila aussi pensait à ce garçon. Seth, son Seth lui avait menti en disant qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Peut-être est-ce qu'il ne savait pas que son frère jumeau était vivant. Ou peut-être le garçon de tout à l'heure avait menti... Non, ils se ressemblaient trop. Et puis comment ces hommes avaient-ils put la retrouver ? Maintenant, ils allaient attaquer le château et s'en prendre aux élèves par sa faute, elle devrait donc partir. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle voulait les réponses. Ensuite elle se mit à penser au fait que Remus Lupin lui avait sauvé la vie, elle lui était donc redevable. Comment lui montrer sa reconnaissance ? Peut-être en étant plus aimable avec lui.

Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Il venait du fond de la pièce, là où se trouvait le lit du professeur Claw. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, quelle heure était-il ? En tournant la tête Nila vit que tous les autres étaient endormis. Un nouveau gémissement lui parvint. Elle vit que l'infirmière faisait des aller-retours entre le lit et son bureau. L'elfe se leva et se rapprocha.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir Miss Cowen ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non » répondit la jeune fille.

« Voulez-vous une potion de sommeil ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil pour l'instant. » dit-elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur Amos « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mal (2). Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a exactement et son état s'aggrave, les potions que je lui donne n'ont aucun effet. S'il ne va pas mieux au lever du soleil, nous serons obligés de le transférer à St-Mangouste. »

« Quels sont ses symptômes ? Je peux peut-être aider, j'ai quelques notions de médecine. »

« Mm... Forte fièvre, une brulure au 3ème degrés qui lui recouvre tout le thorax, il dit avoir l'impression avoir la tête prise dans un étau, et depuis quelques heures, il ne peut plus parler et peut de moins en moins bouger. » énonça l'infirmière avec inquiétude.

« Je peux voir la brulure ? » interrogea Nila, en espérant que l'infirmière ne la prenne pas pour une sadique aimant voir les gens souffrir.

Pomfresh ouvrit les rideaux afin de la laisser passer. Le professeur allongé sur le lit était blanc comme un linge. Il transpirait, tremblait et avait apparemment du mal à respirer. L'infirmière souleva la compresse et Nila put voir l'énorme plaque rouge violacé pleine de cloques qui couvrait son torse.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a, les soins que je lui ai donné n'ont rien fait. Je vous le dis franchement je ne sais plus quoi faire. » reprit Pomfresh.

« Je... » commença Nila « je crois savoir ce qu'il a. Cela ressemble à un sort que mon peuple utilisait au XVIème siècle sur les esclaves qui essayaient de s'enfuir. Mon professeur de science médicinale nous avait apprit à le lancer et le soigner, mais de façon purement théorique. Alors je ne sais pas si je peux l'aider. »

« Dites-moi de quoi vous avez besoin, je vous le fournirais et de toute façon je ne vois pas d'autre alternative. »

La jeune elfe avait un doute, mais le regard suppliant de la femme en blanc lui donna la force de le faire. Elle savait que c'était une pratique dangereuse et éprouvante pour la victime ainsi que le guérisseur.

« Mmmh... une pousse de Dictame, du Sisymbre récolté il y a trois pleines lune, une feuille de Polygonum, de l'eau bouillante, un gobelet, une bougie, un couteau et une plume de phénix. » énuméra-t-elle comptant sur ses doigts. Intérieurement, elle se félicitait de se rappeler aussi bien du traitement.

« Je vais vous chercher ça, j'en ai pour au moins une demi-heure, restez avec lui s'il vous plait. » demanda l'infirmière qui partait déjà en courant.

Nila fixa la porte par laquelle Pomfresh venait de partir, puis s'approcha de l'homme alité et posa sa main sur son front ; il était brulant. Elle s'assit sur un chaise à coté de lui pour attendre. Un vingtaine de minute plus tard, la jeune femme se leva et retourna près de son lit pour y récupérer sa baguette magique. En levant la tête, elle vit que le garçon du lit d'à coté ne dormait plus, il avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

« Vous devriez dormir Mr Lupin. » dit-elle.

« Vous aussi professeur. »

Nila fit une grimace.

« Merlin, tout les élèves m'appellent professeur, alors que je n'en suis pas un. »

« Vous êtes là pour enseigner quand même, alors que vous ayez un diplôme ou non, ne fait pas beaucoup de différence pour nous. »

« Vous avez raison, mais cela me donne l'impression d'être vieille, alors que je n'ai que deux ans de plus que vous. » avoua-t-elle. Elle était étonné, elle venait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec le thérian.

Nila mit cette information de coté, car Mme Pomfresh venait de revenir accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore. Elle retourna près du lit du professeur de DCFM. Sur une petite table à coté d'elle se trouvait ce qu'elle avait demandé à l'infirmière. Sans attendre, elle mit les plantes dans l'eau et lança un sort pour qu'elles se diluent. D'un coup de baguette magique, la jeune femme alluma la bougie et fit léviter le couteau pour que le lame reste au dessus de la flamme. Puis elle mélangea l'infusion et y jeta la plume de phénix enflammé. Il y eu une petit détonation et le liquide passa du bleu au rouge. Nila pris une grande inspiration, tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres.

« S'il vous plait, il va falloir que vous vous placiez de chaque coté de professeur Claw et que vous lui mainteniez les épaules pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Je vous préviens, il risque de se débattre assez violemment.

Le professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière se placèrent alors de part et d'autre du blessé.

« Si la potion se renverse reculez immédiatement. Il ne faut pas que votre peau soit en contact avec le liquide. Cela pourrait vous laisser des cicatrices.

La jeune elfe pris le gobelet et à l'aide sa baguette le rempli. Elle se mit alors à murmurer des mots dans une langue incompréhensible aux deux autres. Puis releva la tête de Amos pour qu'il puisse avaler le contenu du gobelet, qui maintenant avait pris la couleur du lait. Il se mit alors à convulser, Nila enleva les compresses de l'homme et fit planer le liquide du bol au dessus du corps. Elle continuait de parler, de plus en plus vite, dans une autre langue, alors que des gouttelettes s'échappèrent de la flaque en suspension et vinrent tomber sur les cloques. Le professeur de DCFM se mit alors à hurler et à se débattre comme un dément. Nila reposa ce qui restait de liquide et prit le couteau maintenant chauffé à blanc. Elle l'appuya sur la brulure afin de la cicatriser correctement. On pouvait déjà voir les cloque disparaître.

La formule que Nila utilisait avait pour effet de la vider peu à peu de ses forces. Au fur et à mesure sa tête se mit à tourner, mais elle tint bon. Soudain, Amos réussit à se dégager de la prise de l'infirmière, son poing vint frapper la jeune fille au niveau des cotes. Elle put entendre un craquement sinistre avant de se retrouver propulsée contre la table où se trouvait le reste de la potion (ndla : je rappel que le prof de DCFM à une carrure de déménageur moldu). Une fois au sol, elle senti le liquide sur sa chemise, elle poussa un cri de douleur. Dumbledore, qui avait sorti sa baguette avait lancé un sort à l'homme pour qu'il ne bouge plus, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet. Le professeur de DCFM se dégagea complètement et parvint à se lever.

De l'autre coté du rideau, les gryffondors réveillés par les cris, se lançaient des regards inquiet, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ils entendirent un grand bruit, comme si quelqu'un avait renversé une table, un cri, puis une ombre émergea de derrière les rideaux. La silhouette titubait en direction de la porte et une autre silhouette se plaça, baguette à la main, devant cette dernière. Grâce à la lumière de la lune presque pleine qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres, les élèves purent reconnaître le professeur Claw, torse nu et tremblant et en face leur directeur. Tout deux se regardaient, une autre personne arriva, Nila Cowen. Elle se plaça derrière Claw et mit sa main sur sa nuque. L'homme s'effondra. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur l'homme à terre, afin de le faire léviter jusqu'à son lit.

« STOP ! » s'écria Nila, sa voix tremblait, une main appuyée sur son flan droit. « Utiliser la magie sur lui ne sert à rien, sa blessure aspire tous types de magie, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut pas être soignée n'importe comment, sans que l'état du patient s'aggrave. Donc vous risquez de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. »

Le directeur demanda donc l'aide de Sirius et Remus, qui étaient les plus proches, de bien vouloir l'aider à transporter le professeur jusqu'à son lit. Ceci demanda beaucoup d'effort aux trois hommes, car le professeur de DCFM n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un poids plume. Une fois cela fait, Pomfresh examina, apparemment il allait un peu mieux.

Nila, quant à elle avait la tête qui lui tournait violemment, dut à l'incantation, au coup qu'elle avait pris et à la brulure. Elle savait que là où la potion l'avait touchée, elle garderait des cicatrices. Elle se tourna vers son lit, afin de s'allonger, mais ne put faire que quelques pas avant de perdre connaissance.

_(1) C'est que ça court vite les p'tits vieux! =D_

_(2) Note de la Beta : oh merde O_O_

_Bon... Alors pas trop deçu de ce "Seth"? Sutout qu'en faite on apprend pas grand chose de lui dans ce chapitre!_

_Un peu plus d'explication dans le suivant, quoi que un peu moin d'action... (ça va pas être trop dure!xD )_

_Biz a+_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et bien me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, pour votre plus grand bonheur... ou malheur, je sais pas !_

_Je pensai pas pouvoir poster cette semaine, mais apparemment tout est possible...=D_

_Ce chapitre à peu d'action par rapport à celui d'avant, mais des explications d'ailleurs si vous ne comprennez pas demandez -moi je serai heureuse de vous donner plus de détailles sans toute fois devoiler la suite._

_Sinon j'espère que tout le monde profite au maximum du soleil que nous avons (enfin !)_

_Maintenant un peu de pub (ça se dit auto-pub ?) j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic', idée qui m'est venu après un rêve pour le moins étrange... Bref ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter en exclusivité mondiale (ça va les chevilles ?)... Désolé... "Un seul avenir : être mangemort"! Voilà, donc pour ceux ou pour la plus part celles qui sont intéressés, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! Histoire Draco M. / O.C. (Krista Hollingworth)!_

_BOnne lecture à toutes et peut être à tous... qui sait ?_

**Chapitre 9**** :**

Sirius, qui se trouvait juste à coté, vit la jeune femme tomber, il eut alors juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Il la déposa sur le lit et Mme Pomfresh ferma les rideau pour l'examiner.

« Elle besoin de beaucoup de repos, elle n'a plus aucune force. J'ai réparé ses deux côtes cassées et mit un onguent sur la marque qu'a laissé la potion. » dit-elle au professeur Dumbledore en sortant de derrière les rideaux.

« Bien, je la laisse donc entre de bonnes mains. Jeunes gens vous reviendrez à l'infirmerie vers 16h, je pense que vous avez quelques questions à poser sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. En attendant, je vous demande de n'en parler à personne, je ferais une annonce au déjeuner, pour donner une version officielle des faits. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, l'infirmière demanda alors les élèves de se recoucher immédiatement, sous la menace de leur faire boire une bouteille d'huile de Torki (équivalent de l'huile de foie de morue moldu! Sauf que celle-ci a tendance à rendre les oreilles violettes).

Le matin, c'est-à-dire à peine quelques heures plus tard, les six Gryffondors retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Au déjeuner, Dumbledore fit comme prévu un discours expliquant qu'il y avait eu une attaque à Pré-au-lard et que plusieurs élèves et professeur se trouvaient sur place. Seul leur professeur de DCFM avait été blessé. Ses cours seraient remplacés pendant quelque temps par le professeur Terens. Jade baissa la tête en soupirant: pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit sa mère qui vienne donner des cours ? L'après midi, la rumeur se répandit que les maraudeurs étaient au village durant l'attaque. Pour échapper à toutes les questions, ils réfugirent dans la salle sur demande. Vers 16h, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent les professeurs Dumbledore, Slughorn, Flitwick et McGonagall assit sur des chaises autour de Cowen et Claw. Tous avaient un air grave.

**¤*¤*FLASHBACK¤*¤***

Nila s'était réveillée avec un gros mal de tête. Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. La lumière était faible: était-cet la fin de la journée ? Ou peut-être avait-elle même dormit plusieurs jours ?

« Bonjour Miss Cowen, comment allez-vous ? »

L'infirmière arrivait les bras chargés de potion et un plateau repas.

« J'ai mal à la tête et je ne sent plus mon côté droit, c'est normal ? »

« Tenez, prenez ça et ça, » lui ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant des potions aux couleurs suspectes « Vous n'avez rien de grave, seulement, j'ai bien peur que vous gardiez une marque là où la potion c'est renversé. »

« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

« Vous avez perdu connaissance vers 4h du matin et il est 17h, vous avez dormit 13h. Vous resterez à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain matin, vous n'êtes pas en état de partir ce soir. »

Effectivement, elle ne se sentait pas prête à aller gambader dans le château. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Slughorn, McGonagall et Flitwick arrivèrent à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie.

« Miss Cowen, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda l'homme à la barbe argenté.

« Comme si j'étais passée sous le Poudlard express. Heu... Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous avez soigné Amos et vous vous êtes évanouie. » dit l'infirmière.

Peu à peu les images se précisèrent dans son esprit.

« Ah oui ! D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? »

« Je vais bien, merci Nila. » La voix venait de derrière un rideau que Pomfresh s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle pris ensuite des potions qu'elle s'empressa de lui donner.

« Bien, bien, » reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Horace nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier au village. Nous ne savons pas comment ils vous ont retrouvée. Nous avons donc renforcé la sécurité du château et je suis au regret de vous dire que vos prochaines sorties sont annulées. »

« Je pense pas non plus que ce soit une bonne idée que je sorte. Le mieux serait que je rentre chez moi. » fit Nila.

« Non ce ne serait pas une bonne idée pour deux raisons : d'abord parce que vous êtes plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs, et ensuite parce qu'il est impossible de pénétrer la cité. Vendredi je ne suis pas venu en cours et je suis allé aux abords de la forêt, une grande force magique empêche quiconque d'entrer ou sortir. » intervint le professeur Flitwick.

« Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de ces protections, c'est comme un bouclier hermétique, qui utilise d'anciennes magies. Dans sa lettre, il m'a dit que tous les peuples de la foret noire s'étaient réunis pour les mettre en place. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que je reste ici, je ne veux mettre la vie de personne en danger. »

« Vous ne mettez personne en danger, et le château est le meilleur endroit pour votre sécurité » trancha Dumbledore, de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait le contredire. « J'aimerais savoir si vous connaissiez les personnes qui vous ont attaqué ? Car j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait une qui vous était familière. »

« Je... » commença la jeune femme, mais elle fut interrompu pas l'arrivée d'un groupe d'élèves.

**¤*¤*FIN FLASHBACK¤*¤***

« Professeur Claw, professeur Cowen, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda Lily, afin de briser le silence qui avait suivit leur venue.

Après que les deux professeurs aient répondu qu'ils allaient bien, le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître plusieurs chaises et tous y prirent place.

« Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Vous devez surement avoir des questions ? »

« Qui étaient les personnes masquées qui nous ont attaqué ? » se lança James.

« Ce sont des mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils attaqués ? Apparemment ils en avaient après Miss Cowen. » fit Sirius.

Cette dernière soupira discrètement et se mit à trouver un certain intérêt à ses ongles.

« Vous avez bien vu Mr Black, ils en avaient effectivement après Miss Cowen. » répondit le directeur.

« Professeur, vous... » l'interrompit Nila.

« Je ne fais que confirmer ce qui c'est passé et ce qu'ils ont vu. Leur mentir en servirait à rien, à par qu'ils chercheraient les réponses eux même, quitte à se mettre dans des positions qui leur poseraient problème. » répliqua-t-il en regardant les maraudeurs par dessus ses lunettes.

« Je... » commença Remus, puis il s'arrêta.

« Oui, Mr Lupin ? »

« J'aurais souhaité savoir qui est la personne qui a enlevé son masque. »

« C'est la question que nous avions posé un instant avant votre arrivée. » dit Slughorn.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'intéressée. Nila ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle regarda Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'elle devait dire et ne pas dire. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle pensa alors que de tout façon elle leur devait une explication.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. » dit-elle.

« Mais tu... Pardon, vous l'avez appelé par son prénom ou celui de son frère... enfin je sais pas, je n'ai pas bien compris. » répliqua Jade.

Le visage de l'elfe resta impassible, mais ses yeux devinrent bleu pâle, et de nouveau elle trouva ses ongles passionnants. Tous avaient vu ce changement de couleur. Jade et Lily se regardèrent : cette fois pas de doute, elles n'avaient pas rêvé.

« Le garçon d'hier ressemblait énormément à une autre personne que je connais. Seth était mon... meilleur ami et il est... il a disparu l'année dernière. » expliqua l'elfe la voix tremblante. « Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, je ne sais même pas si il est encore vivant. Mais je suis sûr que ce garçon d'hier était sont frère jumeau, bien que celui-ci devrait être mort,d'après ce que l'on m'avait dit. »

« Ce Seth, était-il un... Mmmh... Vivait-il avec vous ? » demanda McGonagall, hésitant sur la question afin de ne pas révéler plus que ce que la jeune fille souhaitait.

« Oui, c'était un thérian. »

Nila vit du coin de l'œil Dumbledore sourire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, professeur ! » s'écria soudain l'elfe faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Vous avez raison, je m'excuse, c'est simplement que ce que vous m'avez raconté sur les thérians ne colle pas avec ce que vous venez de dire. »

C'est vrai, elle lui avait dit qu'elle détestait les thérians et voilà qu'elle lui annonce que son meilleur ami en était un !

« Heu... Qui sont les thérians ? »

La question venait de James. Nila les regarda et se rendit compte avec stupeur de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'injuria mentalement d'avoir oublié que les Gryffondors étaient là. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En les rouvrant, elle fixa les jeunes.

« Là d'où je viens, il y a un peuple que l'on appel les thérians. C'est une espèce comme les loups-garous. Leur seule différence, » ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Remus « c'est le mode de transmission. Les thérians naissent ainsi de génération en génération. A par cela, ils sont pareil, et se transforment à chaque pleine lune. Quoique il paraît que les thérians ressemblent d'avantage à des loups. »

« Les morsures sont-elles comme celles des loups-garous ? » s'enquit Amos, fasciné par les dires de la jeune femme.

« Non, une personne mordue par un thérian ne se transformera pas. Elle aura de la fièvre et quelques hallucinations, tout au plus. »

En y pensant plus attentivement, Nila remarqua qu'elle avait toujours considéré Remus comme un thérian, alors qu'il était juste lycanthrope, une personne mordue, qui avait été attaquée. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de le détester. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'il avait le même regard, le même yeux que Seth. Des yeux d'une profondeur infinie et d'une couleur captivante. La jeune femme était plongée si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la conversation, qui avait continué. Dumbledore était en train de demander aux autres s'ils avaient encore des questions. C'est la question de Lily qui l'a fit réagir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la boite que l'homme a donné à Miss Cowen ? J'ai cru reconnaître une … une oreille, » finit-elle avec dégout.

Nila se sentait nauséeuse et avait la tête qui lui tournait à nouveau. Ces élèves étaient beaucoup trop curieux et perspicaces. Elle regarda à nouveau le directeur, cette fois-ci, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Il semblait penser comme l'elfe.

Ils sont intelligents et au point où ils en sont ils finiront vite par découvrir la vérité, pensa Dumbledore. Ces Gryffondors étaient bornés et n'abandonneraient pas tant qu'ils ne sauraient les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire.

« Bien ! » dit le directeur « Je crois que nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix. Miss Cowen ? »

« Faites comme bon vous semble, mais n'oubliez pas une chose, quoi qu'il se passe vous êtes responsable, professeur Dumbledore ! » lui dit Nila avec un regard sévère.

« Comme je l'ai promis à votre père. »

Puis il se tourna vers ses élèves.

« Vous savez que tout le monde a des secrets plus ou moins grands à cacher. » commença-t-il, son regard s'arrêtant sur Remus, puis les autres maraudeurs. « Vous allez donc être mis sous serment. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque, vous ne pourrez parler de ce que vous allez entendre à personne. Et je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous laisser le choix de savoir ou non, vous en savez déjà trop. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le groupe et utilisa un sort que les élèves ne connaissaient pas. Il ne s'agissait pas du serment inviolable. Il prononça à voix haute _fidelis secreto_. Une légère lumière les entoura avant de disparaître.

« Bien. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous ont remarqué des choses étranges chez Miss Cowen, comme le changement de la couleur de ses yeux. Pour répondre à vos questions Miss Evans et Terens, non ce n'est pas une métamorphomage. »

« Voilà je ne m'appelle pas Nila Cowen, mais Willotanila, » continua l'assistante, « et je suis la fille d'un prince elfe. Si je suis ici c'est parce que le seigneur des ténèbres a déclaré la guerre à mon peuple et le château est un endroit sûr. Les hommes hier étaient là pour m'enlever et je suis profondément désolée de vous avoir entrainé dans cette histoire. »

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, un peu comme si elle lisait la recette de fabrication du jus de citrouille. Le silence s'était abattu dans la pièce.

« Une elfe ? » finit par dire Sirius. Tous avaient la bouche grande ouverte. « Mais les elfes n'ont pas les oreilles pointues ? »

Nila pris sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

« _Finite _»

Le sortilège d'illusion prit fin et révéla deux pointes qui dépassaient de chaque coté de sa tête. Ses cheveux avaient prit une légère teinte bleuté et ses yeux étaient devenu mauves.

« Vous êtes une elfe de la forêt noire, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Jade.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Nila.

« Mon père travail au ministère de la magie, en relations magiques internationales. Quand j'étais petite, il me racontait les histoires de toutes les créatures magiques qu'il avait vues. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai profité de la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les elfes de la forêt noire étant donné que c'était mes histoires préférées. Mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé à ce sujet. »

« Oui, nous gardons notre existence la plus secrète possible. Donc pour la plupart des sorciers, comme pour les moldus, les elfes sont une légende. Vous allez bien Mr Lupin ? » Dit l'elfe en se tournant vers lui.

Le garçon la fixait avec des grands yeux, sans ciller. En fait, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher du regard. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'elfe le fascinait et il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait passé des heures à la regarder. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cela ne faisait pas cet effet quand la jeune femme se cachait sous un sortilège d'illusion ?

« Lup, tu vas avaler des Doxys (1) si tu restes la bouche ouverte ! »

La réflexion de James le sorti de sa transe. Il regarda autour de lui, étonné de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« heu... je... pardon ! » bredouilla-t-il, les joues rouges.

Apparemment, le lien magique qui attirait les thérians vers les elfes fonctionnait aussi avec les lycanthropes, remarqua Nila.

« Comme nous sommes nous retrouvés dans le parc du château ? » demanda Peter (2).

« Un sort de protection lancé sur Miss Cowen. Je l'ai activé et on peut dire qu'elle a fait office de portoloin. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Que c'est-il passé cette nuit avec le professeur Claw ? En l'entendant, nous avons pris peur » Questionna Lily.

« De ce que j'ai compris, on m'a lancé un ancien sort qui pompe la magie de l'individu pour se développer. Et Nila m'a sauvé la vie en connaissant le contre sort. J'avoue que c'était un peu douloureux. » fit le professeur de DCFM.

« Un peu ? » rigola Nila « j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort. »

Tous se mirent à rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère, puis ils se levèrent pour laisser les convalescent se reposer. Toute la fin de l'entretien, Remus, n'avait pas lâché la jeune elfe des yeux.

_(1) Petites fées couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure noire, pouvant être confondu avec des gros insectes volants. (définition de l'encyclopédie d'HP, d'où je tiens mes références)_

_(2) Oui moi aussi j'avais presque... nan j'avais carrément oublié qu'il était là...-'_

_J'espère que c'est pas trop incoherent ?_

_Bisous bisous_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici mon chapitre 10, avec , je m'en excuse, beaucoup de retard ! Mais bon, c'est pas ma faute... C'est les vacances, du coup j'écris pas temps que ça et j'ai une autre histoire en cours également (un seul avenir : être mangemort ?")._

_Donc je préviens maintenant, mais les autres chapitres risquent d'avoir du retard ! De plus je pars en vacances dimanche prochain, si j'ai le temps (non, je n'ai pas encore écris le chapitre 11), je poste avant de partir samedi, sinon je trouverais le moyen de piquer l'ordi d'un membre de ma famille pour poster._

_Merci de continuer à lire ma fic' =D et bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 10**** :**

Une semaine après l'incident, le samedi soir, ce fut la pleine lune. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Nila se mit à penser à Seth et à Remus. Tous deux subissaient la transformation, enfin si Seth était encore vivant. Dumbledore lui avait dit que Remus était dans la cabane hurlante en ce moment, pourtant, lorsqu'elle se mit à la fenêtre de son appartement, elle entendit un hurlement venant de la forêt. Alors, soit il y avait d'autres loups-garou pas loin, soit le garçon n'était pas là où le directeur lui avait demandé de rester.

Au petit matin, lorsque Remus émergea du sommeil, une image lui vint instantanément en tête. A chaque transformation, il ne se rappelait que très peu de se qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas joué aux cartes avec ses amis, surtout vu l'état de son corps chaque matin de pleine lune. Comment diable, ceux-ci arrivaient-ils à le regarder se mutiler toute la nuit, même si c'est rien par rapport à avant qu'ils ne viennent passer ces nuits avec moi. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, des sensations lui venaient, toujours les mêmes : souffrance, solitude, mal-être... Mais ce matin-là était différent, il avait une image. Miss Cowen. Pas celle de Miss Cowen en temps que prof, mais sous sa forme d'elfe. Une part de lui était fascinée par la créature, l'autre disait qu'il devrait consulter un médicomage, tellement elle l'obsédait !

C'est réticent qu'il entra dans la salle de classe le lundi matin. Il était encore fatigué de la pleine lune, mais son problème était de savoir quelle réaction il aurait face à la prof. En la regardant, Remus se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle apparaisse sous sa vrai forme, ce qui évidemment n'arriva pas.

La semaine finit quand même par passer, les six Gryffondors firent comme s'ils ne connaissaient rien du secret de Nila, comme prévu. Mais le souvenir de l'elfe aux yeux violet ne quitta pas Remus. Le mercredi, il arrivait à penser à autre chose sans, s'en cesse tout comparer à Willotanila. A la fin de la semaine, il ne revoyait le regard que dans ses rêves, la couleur de ses yeux l'obsédait : le mauve.

Remus avait toute la semaine essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, en y arrivant plus ou moins. Ses amis ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien, excepté peut-être Lily, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout s'était bien passé, jusqu'au vendredi soir. James et Sirius avaient rapporté quelques bouteilles des cuisines et les garçons avaient proposé à Lily et Jade de les rejoindre. La préfète avait rouspété pour la forme, mais tous savais, excepté James, que la jeune fille était très heureuse d'être là.

Alors que tous étaient bien éméché, Peter proposa de jouer à un jeu auquel il avait participé durant les vacances. Ce jeu consistait à poser pleins de questions simples et à répondre par la première chose qui venait par la tête, le plus vite possible. Chacun leur tour, les autres devaient devaient poser la question de leur choix. Après tirage au sort c'est à Lily que les questions se tournèrent.

(Peter) « Couleur préférée ? » « Rouge »

(Sirius) « Parfum préféré ? » « Pèche »

(Remus) « Matière scolaire préférée ? » « Potion »

(James) « Matière détestée ? » « Astronomie »

(Jade) « Chanson préférée ? » « Collide de Howie Day »

(Sirius) « Fleur préférée ? » « nénuphar (1) »

(Remus) « Meilleur(e) ami(e) ? » « Jade »

(Jade) « Prof le plus sexy ? » « Amos Claw »

(Peter) « Le pire prof ? » « Binns »

(James) « Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ? » « Oui »

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rouge en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le visage de James s'illumina de telle sorte qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec une ampoule. Il leva son verre et bu son contenu cul-sec. Le jeu continua avec Peter et Jade, ils apprirent que le genre de garçon qui faisait craquer la jeune fille étaient ceux qui avaient les cheveux noir devant de beaux yeux gris. A se demander de qui elle parlait ! Puis ce fut le tour de Remus. Les questions étaient aussi banales que « quelle est ta matière scolaire préférée ? ». Pourtant, il eut des problèmes à une de ces questions simples :

« Couleur préférée ? » demanda Lily.

« Mauve »

Tous le regardaient avec des grands yeux étonnés. Mais le plus étonné était Remus.

« Heu... Je voulais dire Bleu. »

« Mouais, l'alcool te fait dire n'importe quoi ! » fit Sirius pas totalement convaincu.

Lily, qui avait comprit que quelque chose troublait le lycanthrope fit un grand sourire. Elle se promit de parler avec lui dans les jours qui suivraient. Mais pas maintenant, l'alcool lui embuait l'esprit et le lendemain avait lieu le bal d'Halloween... Au plus grand plaisir de certains élèves et au déplaisir d'autre.

***°*°*°*° PDV Sir Andréas du Toblerone °*°*°*°***

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon tableau soit accroché dans le hall de la grande salle ? Non, il ne faut pas que je me plaigne. Bien sûr personne ne tient jamais compte de moi, Sir Andréas du Toblerone, sauf pour poser des questions. Il faudrait d'ailleurs m'expliquer pourquoi toutes les personnes qui m'adressent la parole me demandent si j'ai un lien avec le chocolat. De quoi parlent-ils ? Les élèves m'adressent souvent la parole, ils viennent me demander des choses, plus précisément des renseignements. C'est avec fierté que je donne ces renseignements... Bon d'accord la plupart des demandes est de savoir si j'ai vu untel ou untel passer dans le hall, entrer ou sortir de la grande salle. J'ai un faible pour les jeunes filles aux yeux vert. Mais je suis fier de pouvoir dire que moi au moins je suis un tableau qui sert à quelque chose ! Certaines personnes disent que je ne suis pas cohérent dans mes phrases, allez savoir pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui va se dérouler un grand événement. Le bal de Noël étant supprimé cette année, un bal d'Halloween a alors été organisé. Je vais vous confier un secret, il paraît que l'école va être fermée durant les deux semaines de Noël. Tous les résidents devront quitter le château. Je le sais de Violette qui l'a entendu de sa meilleur amie la grosse dame, qui elle même le tien du tableau du grand Duc de Thiercelieu, d'après l'éleveur de verracrasse. Ce serait le chevalier du Catogan qui l'a entendu du sorcier à la grosse moustache de morse, qui le tient lui même de Phineas Nigellus Black, un des tableaux du bureau du directeur. C'est dire que je suis sûr de ce que j'avance. Oh ! Un âne... à non c'est un élève de 5ème année, Gryffondor je crois... Ma vu baisse, je devrais aller voir un peintre pour qu'il me mette des lunettes.

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, toute l'école est en effervescence, c'est le premier bal d'Halloween depuis 123 ans et j'étais déjà là pour le voir. Mon tableau étant en face de la porte de la grande salle, je peux voir la décoration : citrouilles volantes, chauves-souris, des squelettes se baladant un peu partout et pleins d'autres choses destinées à faire peur aux élèves. Les tables ont été repoussées dans les coins et comportent des victuailles que je ne connais pas pour la moitié, mais je vois pleins de couleur. Oh! 19h, les premiers élèves viennent attendre leur cavalier ou cavalière. Puis des couples arrivent, tous sur leur trente-et-un. Les garçons portent pour la plupart des robes de soirée sorcière noir et les filles ont des robes colorées, plus ou moins courtes. J'ai ouïe dire que la mode est de porter des vêtements courts.

Je vois arriver de nombreuses têtes connues. Les plus connues étant quatre garçons se faisant appeler les maraudeurs. Un groupe qui pose souvent problème au corps enseignant, un peu dans le style de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château. Je voyais souvent ses garnements dans le hall après le couvre-feu, toujours à préparer un sale coup. Vous ais-je dis que je suis une fiancée ? Une magnifique jeune fille, qui loge dans un grand champs de coquelicot, elle s'appelle Marianne ! Le jeune Black a à son bras une Poufsouffle dont je ne connais pas l'identité. Oh ! Mr Potter a réussi à faire craquer Miss Evans... Depuis le temps ! Miss Terens est accompagnée de Mr Lupin, et Mr Pettigrow avec une 5ème année de Gryffondor. Je crois que pour une meilleure compréhension, je vais devoir nommer les personnes par leur prénom. Nous appellerons la Poufsouffle de Sirius Miss Y et la Gryffondor de Peter Miss Z.

La fête bat son plein, des couples quittent souvent la grande salle pour se réfugier dans le parc, celui-ci avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Je ne peut malheureusement pas vous décrire le lieu étant donné que je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir du château. C'est pas juste, pourquoi certains pouvaient se rendre dans un tableau en dehors de Poudlard et pas moi ? Je suis quand même Sir Andréas du Toblerone, 7ème du nom !

Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, un couple, plus précisément Sirius et Miss Y, sont en train de s'embrasser... Enfin, je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont ventousés l'un à l'autre, dans un coin du hall. De mon temps, on n'embrassait jamais une fille avant le mariage et même après jamais de cette manière là. Les temps ont vraiment changé en 449 ans.

Des professeurs patrouillent partout : grande salle, couloirs, parc, mon hall,... Enlevant des points aux élèves qui ne respectent pas le règlement, ou qui comme les deux tourtereaux dans le coins, se comportent de manière... assez dévergondée. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'échappent pas au courroux de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, n'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour être professeur ? Elle parait à peine sortir de l'école. Ah non, il me semble qu'on m'a dit qu'elle était assistante pour voir ce qu'est le métier de l'enseignement. Elle était vraiment jolie, ce soir là. Même si d'habitude, elle l'est tout autant. Pour ce bal, même les professeurs ont fait un effort vestimentaire. Elle porte une robe simple noire, avec une cape par-dessus avec l'emblème de Poudlard. Ses cheveux noir ont été ramenés dans un chignon sophistiqué. Si elle ne portait pas la cape, j'aurais juré qu'elle était étudiante dans l'école.

« Dit donc, vous vous croyez où ? » lança-t-elle au couple.

Miss Y répliqua sans même regarder qui était la personne qui venait de leur parler :

« Qu'es-ce que t'as ? T'es jalouse ? Allez, va voir ailleurs, si on y est ? »

Sirius se retourna pour voir à qui sa compagne s'adressait, lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune femme, il eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux écarquillés.

« Désolé Professeur, nous ne vous avions pas vu. »

« Pour votre insolence, j'enlève 30 points à Poufsouffle et Miss Forner, vous serez collée tous les soirs pendant une semaine. » Annonça Nila « J'enlève également 5 points à Gryffondor. Vous savez qu'il est interdit de se comporter de telle manière dans le château. La prochaine fois, faites comme vos camarades, cachez-vous dans le parc. »

La jeune femme partit, laissant Sirius et Miss Y, qui s'appelle Miss Forner, seuls.

« Non, mais quelle connasse cette prof ! Elle a pas le droit de me coller. Allez viens allons dans le parc. »

« Écoutes Johanna, c'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais le mieux est qu'on en reste là. » lui annonça le jeune homme.

« Mais, pourquoi ? On est bien ensemble. »

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les gens qui sont aussi imbu de leur personne que toi, et ces deux semaines avec toi mon permis de savoir que à ton avis, sauf toi-même, pas grand chose a de l'importance. Tu t'es mis avec moi pour qu'on parle de toi. En plus tu insultes un prof parce qu'il t'a puni car tu lui mal parlé ! Assumes ce que tu fais, surtout quand c'est des conneries ! Allez salut ! »

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas assisté à une scène de rupture, même si durant les 5 dernières année, j'en ai vu souvent venant de Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames. A vrai dire je sais ce qu'il ressent à ce moment là, j'étais moi même un grand séducteur durant ma jeunesse à Poudlard. J'étais à ce moment là, un Gryffondor vénéré, respecté et le jus de citrouille se prépare avec des citrouilles... Si, si, je vous jure.

Sirius part dans la grande salle retrouver ses amis, alors que la fameuse Johanna Forner alias Miss Y, part en pleurant en direction des dortoirs. Puis une heure passa sans que rien de bien intéressant se passe, du coup je crois que je me suis endormi.

BOUM !

Être réveillé en sursaut par Peeves qui viens de lancer un nombre incalculable de citrouilles à travers de la grande salle, n'est pas des plus agréable. A vrai dire, si ça n'avait été que ça, je ne me serais pas réveillé. C'est qu'une des citrouilles a atterri à cinq centimètre de mon cadre le tachant de orange. Je vais peut être pouvoir me faire du jus de citrouille... ! Je vois le fautif sortir de la salle à toute vitesse, mort de rire, mais pas de chance pour lui, le professeur Cowen le suit et lance un sort qui le fige au milieu du couloir. Rare son ceux qui arrivent à faire ça. Plusieurs élèves sortent également de la salle et ils sont pour la plupart comme moi, c'est à dire couverts de morceaux de citrouille. Le directeur, qui sort après les élèves, n'a pas ses vêtements souillés, pourquoi moi je ne peux plus utiliser la magie pour me nettoyer ? C'est pas juste !

Dumbledore se tourne vers moi et d'un coup de baguette magique nettoie mon cadre, en s'excusant... Je crois que j'ai encore parlé à haut voix... Tant pis !

La fête est donc finie avec une demi-heure d'avance à cause des citrouilles. Je peux voir les étudiants rejoindre leur dortoir, soit morts de rire, soit très en colère contre un certain fantôme. Les derniers à rentrer du parc sont les maraudeurs et deux de leur cavalière. Tiens ! Il n'étaient pas dans la salle tout à l'heure ? Ah ! Oui c'est vrai je me suis endormi. Je peux vous dire une chose, James et Lily sont proches, elle le tient par le bras et elle a les joues toutes roses. James quant à lui a l'air sur un petit nuage.

En passant devant la grande salle, les maraudeurs sont étonnés du capharnaüm qui y règne, mais je pense surtout qu'il sont déçus que ce ne soit pas une de leur blague. En haut des escaliers je vois, la préfète s'arrêter avec James, laissant les autres continuer à avancer. Je n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent, mais je le vois parler, se passant la main dans le cheveux, puis elle lui dit quelque chose qui le fait sourire et là ils s'embrassent ! Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de ses deux là, c'est pas trop tôt.

Peeves est toujours figé dans le couloir et d'après ce que j'ai entendu du directeur, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de rester ici jusqu'à lendemain. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas parler, parce que l'entendre se plaindre toute la nuit, non merci !

* * *

(1) Nénuphar en anglais se dit water lily ! C'est un petit clin d'œil à Mlle-en-mal-de-coeur ! =D

Voilà... J'espère que ce bal du point de vu d'un... bout de chocolat vous à plus !

Biz a peluche (mais je sais pas encore trop quand)


	11. Petite demande

Bonjour !

Non, je suis désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une petite demande à faire à mes lectrices…

Je vous propose un petit jeu : Proposé moi un mot (celui que vous voulez) ce peut être n'importe quoi. Je prendrais les 5 premiers mots que j'aurais en review et je les mettrais dans mon prochain chapitre (ce chapitre là aura plus d'humour pour détendre un minimum l'atmosphère entre mes perso… Enfin surtout du coté des Maraudeurs !=D

J'attends vous review avec impatience… Biz à toutes !


	12. Chapter 11

_Enfin ! Oui je sais j'ai été un peu longue pour poster la suite de mon histoire. C'était les vacances...=D_

_Voici les cinq mots que j'ai du mettre dans mon chapitre (mais je n'en ai eu que 4...-'):_

_-Coquille d'huître_

_-Ventilateur_

_-Clochette_

_-Autostoppeur_

_(les mots sont soulignés dans le texte)_

_Je remercie les quatre personnes qui m'ont proposé ces mots, il étaient pour certains relativement durs à placer dans le monde sorcier...-'_

_Bonne lecture...=D_

**Chapitre 11**** :**

Le bal d'Halloween de la veille s'était bien déroulé, même s'il s'était fini un peu plus tôt que prévu. La cause : Peeves ! Il avait gâché la fin de soirée pour beaucoup de personne - enfin pas pour James. Trois des maraudeurs s'étaient réuni dans la salle sur demande et attendaient que le quatrième membre de leur groupe, James, daigne les rejoindre. Depuis la veille, il sortait avec Lily... Enfin !

Remus était exaspéré : deux de ses meilleurs amis avaient décidé de montrer à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du collège, qu'il n'était pas le meilleur pour faire des blagues. Ou plutôt des bêtises du point de vue du lycanthrope. Le soir de la fête le fantôme avait fait de magnifiques lancés de citrouille dans la grande salle et ça, personne ne pouvait le nier. D'ailleurs comme punition, le fantôme s'était retrouvé figé dans le couloir près du Hall toute la nuit. Il avait été relâché ce matin et emmené par le Baron Sanglant. Personne n'avait revu le fantôme depuis ce moment-là. Étant donné que le Baron est le seul fantôme à avoir de l'influence sur Peeves, ce dernier avait du avoir une punition digne de ce nom.

Le garçon, dont chaque cheveu avait décidé de ne pas aller dans la même direction que son voisin, vint enfin les rejoindre, on pouvait voir des étoiles dans ses yeux.

« C'est pas trop tôt Prongs. » S'énerva Sirius. Lui n'avait jamais fait poiroter ses amis pour une fille.

« Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. » S'excusa-t-il, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Bon, je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour préparer quelque chose d'extraordinaire. J'aimerais qu'on fasse la meilleur blague que ce château ai jamais vu. » reprit Sirius.

« Je croyais que c'était à Peeves que tu voulais te mesurer ? » S'enquit Remus.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Bon qui a une idée ? »

Tous se plongèrent dans de grande réflexion pas vraiment philosophique, avec un parchemin devant eux pour écrire leurs idées. C'est Peter qui pris la parole en premier :

« Teindre les uniformes des Serpentards en rose bonbon ? »

« Non, on a déjà inversé les uniforme des filles et des garçons. IL faut trouver autre chose, innover ! » lui répondit James.

Deux heures plus tard, après de nombreuses propositions plus ou moins loufoques, ils finirent par trouver une idée,et même plusieurs qui leur convenaient. C'est avec le sourire que James dit :

« On va s'éclater ! »

Nila corrigeait des copies, comme la plupart des soirs. Elle s'arrêta vers 22 heures pour aller faire sa ronde. En chemin elle croisa Peeves qui lui jeta un regard noir, mais se fit tout petit. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir figé dans le couloir deux semaines auparavant. Il avait alors voulu se venger, mais s'était retrouvé une fois de plus dans un couloir à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Et comme c'était dans un couloir peu fréquenté, le fantôme y était resté trois jours avant que quelqu'un le libère. Depuis, l'elfe avait la paix. Pensant avoir entendu du bruit, la jeune femme regarda dans une salle de cours désaffecté, mais il n'y avait rien. Haussant les épaules, elle repartit.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, car on ne le voyait qu'en y regardant bien, c'était un pied. Ou plutôt une chaussure qui venait de nul part. Soudain, un corps apparu rattaché à ce soulier. Enfin, quatre personnes émergèrent de sous la cape d'invisibilité.

« Bien, mes très cher amis, je déclare officiellement ouvert l'opération 'Coquille d'huître' »

« Heu... Sirius, c'est quoi ce nom ? Quel rapport avec ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Peter.

« Mais j'en sais rien, mais j'ai vu un film au cinéma cet été et ils donnaient des noms bizarres à leurs missions, alors moi aussi. »

« T'es allé au ciné sans nous ? » s'écria James.

« Pas ma faute c'était ma copine du moment qui a voulu qu'on y aille. Bref, mettons en route l'opération 'coquille d'huître' »

Ils sortirent de la petite salle, après s'être assurés qu'il n'y ai personne dans les couloirs proches, et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Ils installèrent une espèce de ventilateur magiquement modifié. Puis, ils allèrent vers les cachots ou plutôt vers les territoires des Serpentards. A un moment, ils entendirent des voix, et préférèrent se cacher. Si on les voyaient ici, ils se retrouveraient avec quelques nouvelles heures de colle après avoir fait une 'petite' blague aux verts et argents. Comme ils n'y avaient ni salle, ni passage secret à cet endroit, ils se collèrent contre le mur sous la cape d'invisibilité.

« … Mais non-euh je te juuuure, il était troooop beau-heu » dit une voix de fille. (1)

« Mais tu l'as rencontré où ? » demanda l'autre fille.

« Bah en faiteuh, ma cousineuh à une voitureuh, alors on est parti en vacances et là sur le bord de la routeuh, un supeeeer beau autostoppeur ! Et tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était ! »

« C'était qui ? Allez dit-euh »

« Sirius Black ! »

« ! » firent-elle en même temps.

Une fois qu'elle eurent disparu du couloir, les garçons enlevèrent la cape et se tournèrent vers l'intéressé.

« Comme ça tu fais du stop pendant tes heures perdu ? » interrogea Remus.

« Disons que comme je me suis cassé de chez moi, je me suis dit que monter dans le magicobus serais un peu voyant, alors je suis venu chez Jamesie en stop. Mais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu et je savais pas qu'elle était de Poudlard ! »

« Bon, on verra ça plus tard, allons rendre visite à nos serpent préférés. »

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour tout le monde. Nila arriva avant les élèves dans la grande salle, elle était fatigué : la nuit avait été longue, entre les corrections des nombreux devoirs donnés aux élèves et la patrouille. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, comme si elle avait manqué quelque chose d'important à un moment de la soirée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Les premier élèves firent leur entrée, mais c'est lorsque le premier Serpentard arriva qu'elle crut avoir des hallucinations. « Oh ! Un cerf » pensa-t-elle... Un cerf ? Les Serpentards qui arrivaient avait tous des bois qui leur sortait des oreilles et plus ils étaient âgés, plus les bois était grand. Le plus majestueux de tous restait Severus Rogue, le pauvre garçon avait des bois tellement grand qu'il ne passait presque pas la porte de la grande salle. Les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn se précipitèrent vers les élèves ensorcelés pendant que le professeur McGonagall allait à la table des Gryffondors.

« Vous quatre, dans mon bureau, immédiatement. » s'écria-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Nila. « Miss Cowen, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? Il va falloir que je colle ces vauriens, et comme je dois m'absenter avec le professeur Dumbledore pour le weekend, j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui les surveillez durant leur punition. »

« Heu... Oui, j'arrive »

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent les quatre élèves devant la porte du bureau de la directrice adjointe. Minerva les fit entrer, se plaça derrière son bureau et fixa les quatre Gryffondors. L'elfe alla se placer contre le mur un peu en retrait.

« Vous n'avez donc pas honte d'agir comme des idiots ? » s'écria McGo.

« Mais Mme, c'est pas nous. » lança James, les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger du courroux de son professeur de métamorphose.

« Bien sûr et moi je suis un hippogriffe ! Vous serez collés ce soir et demain soir. Miss Cowen décidera de votre punition. Maintenant vous allez... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur Slughorn entra dans le bureau. Il avait la peau complètement verte et des branches en fleur lui avaient poussé sur la tête.

« Minerva, je crois que nous avons un problème. A chaque fois que nous lançons un sort dans la grande salle celui-ci se retourne contre quelqu'un. La preuve ! » dit-il en désignant sa tête.

McGonagall se tourna vers les quatre Gryffondors :

« Et bien sûr, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça ? »

« Non, professeur. » répondirent-ils comme un seul homme.

Elle les regarda avec un regard mauvais.

« Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard, allez en cours et je vous veux en retenue ce soir et demain soir à 20h devant ce bureau. »

La sorcière au chignon serré tourna les talons et sorti du bureau, les professeurs Slughorn et Cowen sur les talons. Une fois sur que tous les adultes n'étaient plus à portée d'oreille, les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous... Vous avez vu la tête de Slughorn ? Ahahah... ça valait le détour ! » essaya de dire Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

Toute la journée, on pouvait croiser des élèves ou des professeurs ayant reçu un sort. Cela pouvait aller du changement de couleur de la peau, à la transformation d'un membre. En passant par ceux qui lançaient des cris d'animaux. Apparemment personne n'avait détecté leur ventilateur, appelé aussi 'le distributeur de sort'. Les sorts des professeurs s'étaient concentrés sur la porte de la grande salle, mais évidemment, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Presque tout les élèves avaient reçu au moins un sort durant le petit déjeuner. James fut soulagé quand il vit que Lily avait échappé à la règle.

A 20h tapante, les rouges et or se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. C'est Miss Cowen qui en sortit. Elle les emmena vers le lieu du crime, c'est-à-dire la grande salle.

« Bien, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à trouver ce qui fait que les sorts se retournent contre des personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'est vous qui allez le trouver. Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve le problème. »

« Mais professeur, si vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver le problème pourquoi nous trouverons nous ? » questionna Remus.

Nila sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Les garçons étaient piégés, s'ils montraient où se trouvait directement le 'distributeur de sort', ils prouveraient leur culpabilité. Mais s'il ne le montraient pas ils resteraient là un moment. « Il faut ruser » pensa Remus. Pour arrêter le ventilateur, il fallait jeter un sort. Résultat, le sort se retournait contre la personne qui l'avait lancé. Presque un cercle vicieux. Mais avant tout il fallait le localiser.

Remus se lança en pointant la porte de la grande salle :

« _Apparesium ! _»

Il y eut un éclat bleu, puis le sort rebondit contre la porte et se précipita sur Peter. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva avec la peau quadrillé rouge et bleu. Un mélange qui donne mal aux yeux.

« Désolé Wormtail, j'ai pas fait exprès. » s'excusa le lycanthrope.

« _Apparesium ! »_ fit James.

Cette fois-ci le sort se retourna contre Nila. Ses cheveux prirent une couleur verte et plein de petites clochettes dorées apparurent dans sa chevelure. Elle toisa le capitaine de Quidditch. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, puis se retourna pour continuer à lancer des sortilèges d'apparitions.

Vers minuit, les garçons n'avaient pas encore lancer de sort en direction de l'appareil. Résultat : tous les cinq n'avaient plus l'aspect qu'ils auraient du avoir. Nila avait la peau ivoire, les cheveux vert, bleu et blanc, avec des clochettes et des fleurs. Remus avait grandit d'au moins trente centimètre, avait la peau marron et des feuilles un peu partout. James, lui avait rétréci et était entièrement jaune canari, avec des palmes aux pieds. Sirius n'avait plus de cheveux, il en avait d'ailleurs piquer une crise monumentale et ses vêtements étaient rose bonbon. Pour finir, Peter avait deux grandes ailes de mouche qui lui avaient poussé dans le dos. En fait il avait l'aspect d'une mouche : les yeux, la trompe, une paire de bras en plus.

Sirius, qui en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces transformations et voulant retrouver ses cheveux lança le sort sur le 'distributeur de sort', comme par hasard. Un chance pour lui, le sort rebondi sur lui. Ses cheveux repoussèrent, mais blonds avec des noeux de la même couleur que ses habilles, donc rose.

« Oh la jolie poupée barbie » fit remarquer James.

« Ferme-la mon poussin ! »

Pendant que les deux se disputaient, le ventilateur modifié apparut. Nila se dirigea lui et lança un contre-sort inconnu aux élèves. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura « _finite_ ». Elle retrouva alors son apparence. Pas celle de l'assistante de cours, celle de la fille elfe. Puis Nila lança le même sort aux garçons et tous récupérèrent leur apparence normale.

Remus fut une fois de plus complètement absorbé par l'elfe. Ces yeux qui l'obsédaient depuis des semaines. Il vit les lèvres de l'elfe bouger, apparemment elle avait dit quelque chose. Mais il était impossible au lycanthrope de savoir si cela était important ou non.

Quand elle senti le regard du jeune homme sur elle, Nila fit de nouveau disparaître son coté mythique.

« Bien, il est tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Je vous attends demain à 20h devant mon bureau. »

« Ce n'est pas le professeur McGonagall qui doit nous coller ? » demanda James.

« Elle n'est pas là alors c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. » répondit-elle avec un regard mauvais pour les maraudeurs. Soudant, la jeune femme se mit à rire, d'abord silencieusement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à être pliée en deux.

Les Gryffondors ne sachant pas trop quoi faire la regardèrent complètement impuissants et très étonnés.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en se reprenant. « A demain. »

Puis elle s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres. Les quatre jeunes hommes, toujours étonné allèrent dans leur dortoir, se demandant ce qui avait bien pus passer par la tête de leur professeur pour rigoler comme cela.

« Peut être a-t-elle apprécié notre blague. Comme elle nous l'a déjà dit, elle n'a que deux ans de plus que nous ! » déclara Peter alors que tous commençaient à s'endormir.

« Donc pas encore assez vieille pour être insensible aux blagues puériles. » continua Sirius.

« Mon cher Padfoot, ton vocabulaire devient sophistiqué quand tu es sur le point de t'endormir. »

« Le tien aussi Jamesie »

« Je te remercie Paddy »

« Mais moi de même Prongs d'amou... »

« Vous allez la fermer oui ! Faites vous des mamours ailleurs et laissez les honnêtes gens dormir » s'écria Remus.

Ils finirent par s'endormir. Utiliser autant de magie était fatiguant.

Peter n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Nila, bien qu'elle doive ressembler à une adulte était toujours jeune et une blague aussi bien imaginée ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente.

* * *

(1) il est assez dure de retranscrire la façon de parler d'une... gourde, pimbêche, pouffiasse... mettre le mot que l'on veut!^^ ( NDLB : PINTADE)

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre toute les deux semaines.

Merci de lire mes gros délires (mon histoire quoi).

Biz à peluche !


	13. Chapter 12

_Heyy! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... –'_

_Alors j'ai un jour de retard (je m'en excuse d'avance) parce que je suis allé à Disneyland Paris ce weekend =) et que je suis rentrée hier (plutôt cette nuit) à 00h30!_

_Bref pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou pas) le chapitre 12!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**** :**

Le lendemain, la punition fut moins agréable. Ils se retrouvèrent séparés : James avec Hagrid, le garde chasse, à enlever manuellement les limaces des potagers de l'école. Peter eut à nettoyer les trophées avec Rusard, Remus à ranger les potions avec Slughorn et Sirius à répertorier les livres de la réserve, sous le regard acéré de Mme Pince. En somme, rien de bien passionnant. Sauf peut-être pour James qui avait découvert à quel point les potagers du château étaient vaste.

Le lundi matin, les Gryffondors arrivèrent devant la salle de DCFM, cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. James et Lily étaient dans leur monde, où eux seul existaient. Remus et Jade parlaient potion, avec un Peter qui ne faisait que écouter. Quand à Sirius, il était grandement occupé à tripoter sa nouvelle pouffe (le plus sage des noms d'oiseau inventé par Jade). A la deuxième sonnerie, Claw fit entrer ses élèves et quelque uns remarquèrent que Miss Cowen n'était pas là...

Cette dernière se trouvait actuellement, dans un fauteuil à manger des bonbons au citron, en compagnie d'un homme à la longue barbe blanche (1).

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler du fait que l'école va fermer ses portes durant les vacances de Noël ? » Lui demanda le directeur.

« C'est ce que disent les tableaux. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, tout les cent dans, les sorts qui entourent le château disparaissent pendant presque trois semaines. Rendant le domaine de Poudlard vulnérable. Et avec la menace grandissante de Voldemort, il est préférable que les élèves rentrent chez eux. Le château deviendrait une proie facile. »

« Et cette date tombe cette année ! »

« Oui, durant la période de Noël. Cette année, les élèves auront cinq jours de vacances en plus et je suis sûr que ce sera pour leur plus grand bonheur. » annonça-t-il avec un de ses sourire mystérieux.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais ceux qui ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux, comment vont-ils faire ? » Au fond, Nila avait posé cette question pour elle.

« Un lieu va être mis en place par le ministère, afin de les recevoir en toute sécurité. »

« Et moi, j'irais là-bas ? »

« Non ce ne serait pas prudent. Je préfère vous mettre chez des personnes de confiance et Merlin sait que je ne fait pas confiance au ministère. Je ne sais pas encore qui, mais ce sera un membre de l'ordre du phénix et le mieux serait qu'il soit auror. »

Nila réfléchit quelques secondes. Si ces personnes avaient la confiance de Dumbledore, alors elle n'aurait pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

« Très bien ! Je vous fais confiance. » Fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci ! Vous pouvez retourner en cours Willotanila. »

« Merci Albus. » répondit-elle avec avec un sourire, contente d'être appelée par son vrai prénom.

Pendant ce temps, en DCFM, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards venaient de finir le cours théorique sur les modes de dressage des créatures dangereuses. Ils auraient à commencer sur des lutins de Cornouailles et des lutins de la foret. D'étranges petites créatures qui passaient leur temps à jouer des tours à toutes les personnes ou animaux qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. En résumé : de vrai petits démons. Les deux espèces étaient presque en tout point similaire, excepté pour la couleur : ceux de Cornouailles étaient bleu et les autres n'avaient pas de couleur, ils prenaient la couleur de ce qui les entouraient. Une autre différence était dans le fait que les dents des lutins de la forêt contenaient un poison qui faisait dormir toute personne mordue, mais mortel à forte dose, plusieurs morsures.

Amos Claw avait réussi à obtenir une dizaine de lutins de Cornouailles, qu'il donna à chacun des binômes. Les élèves devaient, en une heure, leur apprendre à faire quelque chose, grâce aux sorts et techniques d'hypnose qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« En quoi ça peut être utile d'apprendre à faire danser des lutins ? » demanda Peter à Remus, qui était son partenaire.

Le garçon n'ait pas parlé fort, mais suffisamment pour être entendu de son professeur.

« Il est plus facile d'essayer de maitriser un lutin qu'un dragon, et suivant le métier que vous ferez plus tard, ces sorts peuvent vous être utile. De plus les lutins de Cornouailles sont des créatures qui se cachent souvent près des habitations, pour voler plus facilement de la nourriture, ce sera plus facile pour vous en débarrasser. » Répondit-il.

Le cours continua sans dégât, bien que les petites créatures tentaient par tout les moyens de sortir de leurs cages pour attaquer les élèves. Certaines faisaient des grimaces, plus ridicules les unes que les autres afin d'énerver tout le monde.

« Miss Rosier, il ne sert à rien de crier sur votre lutin, il ne vous écoutera pas. » Reprit le prof pour la énième fois. « Mr Black, Mr Rogue, cessez donc d'essayer de vous ensorceler, ce sort ne fonctionne pas sur les êtres humains. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le sortilège de contrôle d'une personne est l'un des trois impardonnables, Mmh ? »

« Désolé professeur, mais je ne savais pas que Black était un être humain ! »

« Je voulais savoir si ma théorie selon laquelle Rogue est un babouin était exacte ! » Firent-ils tout les deux en même temps. Puis se fusillèrent du regard.

« Espèce de ... » commença le soit-disant babouin.

« Il suffit ! » s'exclama Claw. « Trois points de moins pour les vos deux maisons et si vous continuez je vous mets en retenue. Maintenant continuez votre travail. »

« Miss Rosier, qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ? Ne tapez pas sur la cage, et Mr Rosier au lieu de vous moquez, aidez donc votre sœur. »

Nila arriva à ce moment là. Elle salua la classe et demanda à Amos de venir avec elle dans la réserve (2), pour ne pas être entendue des élèves. Le sujet des vacances de Noël à rallonge n'avait pas encore était annoncé.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais le professeur Dumbledore voulait me parler rapidement, au sujet des vacances de Noël. Donc je suis parti avec lui après le petit déjeuner (3). Je pense que vous êtes au courant des changements pour les vacances de Noël ? ». Fit-elle.

« Oui, oui, le professeur Dumbledore nous en a parlé durant la réunion de pré-rentrée. »

En sortant de la réserve, Nila repris la parole :

« Qu'étudiez-vous ? »

« Les sorts pour apprendre à contrôler les lutins de Cornouailles » répondit-il, en désignant les tables.

« Beurk, je déteste ces bestioles. Presque autant que les rats. » dit-elle avec un frisson.

Vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, certains élèves avaient réussi à apprendre quelque chose à leur lutin. Jade et Lily lui avait appris à faire des claquettes, Hélène Dacort et Céleste Barbousse, deux filles de Serpentard, à faire faire de la danse classique à leur lutin (le tutu rose jure méchamment avec la peau bleu des lutins). Les jumeaux Rosier, Severus Rogue et Walden Macnair faisaient escrimer les leur ensemble. Sirius et James avaient appris à leur lutin, qu'ils avaient gentiment nommé Dumby, à être très sage... Presque un petit ange.

« Miss Cowen, pouvez-vous aller me chercher dans la réserve, la cage qui est sur l'étagère de gauche ? » Demanda Claw à Cowen, après avoir constaté la réussite de ses élèves.

La jeune femme passa la porte derrière le bureau du professeur et revint avec un petite cage vide. « Bizarre ! » pensa Remus. Aussi perplexe que lui, les autres élèves regardaient la cage avec incrédulité. Le professeur s'avança.

« _Revelio !_ » prononça-t-il, baguette à la main. Mais rien ne se passa... TRES étrange !

Il se rapprocha tout près de la cage et prononça :

« _Spécialis Revelio !_ »

Mais toujours rien. Soudain Remus entendit un tout petit 'clic', mais il fut presque sur d'être le seul à l'entendre, sauf peut être Claw qui avait la tête collée contre la cage. La porte de la cage s'ouvrit et un petit rire diabolique s'éleva dans la salle.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Torshian, une élève de Serpentard, avec une voix légèrement hystérique.

« Un lutin des forêts ! Et apparemment, il a réussi à s'échapper. » C'est étonnant comme les profs ont un sens de déduction TRES développé ! « Je veux que personne ne bouge jusqu'à ce que je l'ai attrapé. Tant que vous ne bougerez pas, il ne viendra pas vous embêter. »

Remus avait vu que la jeune elfe s'était figée quelque part entre les tables et avait un visage mortifié. Avait-elle peur d'une petite bête ? Quoiqu'elle avait bien peur des rats.

Nila qui ne bougeait plus, tentait même de ne plus respirer, histoire de na pas attirer la sale bête sur elle. Elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas réussi quand elle senti quelque chose sur son épaule. En tournant la tête tout doucement, Nila vit une petite créature, aussi noir que ses cheveux et d'environ dix centimètre lui faire un grand sourire (4).

Remus entendit la jeune femme pousser un cri et se débattre en protégeant son visage. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que le bureau professoral la bloque. L'homme à qui appartenait le bureau se plaça près de son assistante, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter que la bestiole se jète sur elle.

Nila mit sa main en avant pour se protéger et le lutin en profita pour y planter ses dents. Claw réussi à stupéfixer la créature et la remettre dans la cage, veillant cette fois-ci à bien la fermer.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et Jade qui étaient le plus près du bureau, s'étaient approchées de l'assistante, qui, assise par terre regardait sa main horrifiée.

« Miss Cowen, vous allez bien ? » Demanda Lily.

Nila leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vide.

« Professeur, vous devriez venir. »

« Miss Cowen, vous m'entendez ? » demanda Claw en se penchant « Nila ! »

Toujours aucune réaction.

Remus regardait la jeune femme assise par terre, le regard dans le vide. Quand elle releva la tête, il put voir que ses yeux avaient une couleur grise très pâle, presque laiteuse. Puis soudain, les yeux reprirent vie, il passèrent à un vert pomme. Nila éclata de rire ! Un de ces rires incontrôlables, du genre légèrement hystérique. Amos se mit à la hauteur du visage de l'elfe, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire encore plus.

« ...Ahahah... C'est monsieur propre... Pfffahahahah... » La pauvre riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait.

« Miss Cowen, reprenez-vous ! » tenta-t-il, sans succès.

« Mais tout va pour le mieux... Monsieur... Ahahah... »

Ce fut la seule phrase qu'elle réussit à dire durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Pendant ce temps là, le prof fit ranger aux élèves leurs affaires et les fit sortir. Au moment où les maraudeurs atteignirent la porte, Nila leur barra la route. Aucun ne l'avaient vu approcher, même Amos, qui pourtant la surveillait de près.

« Attend, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » dit-elle en attrapant le bras de Remus.

Chacun pouvaient noter les efforts que faisait la jeune femme pour à la fois ne pas rire, ni parler trop fort. Le groupe s'écarta donc pour laisser sortir le reste de la classe.

« Il faut que je te raconte une histoire. »

Puis elle repartit dans un fou rire.

« Avez-vous cours après ? » demanda Claw.

« Non, le professeur McGonagall a fait reporter le cours d'aujourd'hui à jeudi. » Lui répondit Lily.

« Pouvez-vous rester avec elle le temps que j'aille prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh ? Comme vous connaissez une grosse partie de son secret, il est plus prudent que je vous la laisse, plutôt que de l'emmener et qu'elle se mette à crier la vérité au milieu des couloirs... »

Une fois le professeur Claw parti, ils s'assirent tous sur les bureaux, Nila réussissant à se hisser sur celui du professeur entre deux fou rire.

« Alors mon p'ti loup... Pfff... » Dit-elle en regardant Remus et se remit à rire.

Les maraudeurs jetèrent un regard inquiet aux deux filles qui étaient avec eux, elle ne savait pas pour le « problème de fourrure » de Remus.

« Fiuuu... Bon, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il faut que je te raconte, enfin que je vous raconte une légende de chez moi, l'histoire de Tashbaan et Sabia ! »

Nila était mortifié, elle avait complètement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, comme si quelque avait pris possession de son corps. Intérieurement, elle paniquait carrément, elle n'allait quand même pas leur raconter les légendes elfique ?

« Il y a très, très longtemps... » commença-t-elle.

Elle ne riait plus et était complètement concentré sur ce qu'elle disait. Ils remarquèrent tous le changement de couleur de ses yeux, ils étaient bleu pâle.

« ...les peuples des elfes et des thérians étaient en guerre à cause d'un lien. On raconte dans les légendes qu'une elfe, Sabia, et un thérian, Tashbaan, s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre, un lien étrange. Un amour puissant, mais destructeur. Sabia était la fille unique du seigneur de la forêt noir, un maitre tyran, dont les seuls buts étaient de conquérir des territoires et d'avoir le plus de pouvoir possible. Certain disent qu'il avait utilisé l'amour entre les deux jeunes pour déclarer la guerre aux autres peuples. Bref! Tashbaan, lui, était le fils du chef d'un village thérian, un peuple pacifiste. Chacun des deux peuples vouaient un culte à un dieu différent. Les elfes chantaient les louanges du dieu Tarva, seigneur de la victoire. Et les thérians, celles de Alambil, dame de la paix. Nos ancêtres racontaient que ces deux dieux étaient tombé amoureux et avaient donné naissance à Isil, le fils de la lune, incarnation de la sagesse... »

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain, les yeux de nouveau dans le vague. Les six personnes autour d'elle étaient captivées par son histoire, même si ils ne savaient pourquoi elle leur racontait ça. Puis elle reprit sa tirade comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêté.

« Un soir, les deux amoureux s'enfuirent, se réfugiant dans une caverne, non loin du village de Tashbaan. C'est le père de ce dernier qui retrouva le couple en premier. Bien qu'en colère, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre leur amour, et il les laissa. Ils restèrent là durant plusieurs semaines. La nuit juste avant d'être découvert par le seigneur elfe, père de Sabia, cette dernière vie en rêve Isil, qui lui fit promettre de ne jamais s'énerver, maintenant qu'elle avait répondu à la tentation du pêché de chair avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Le lendemain, le père de Sabia les retrouva et comme promis, la jeune femme ne s'énerva pas. Le père de Sabia fit tuer le thérian, pour avoir osé salir sa fille. Suivant toujours le conseil de son dieu, l'elfe ne s'énerva pas contre son père, mais de désespoir, elle se donna la mort en se jetant d'une falaise. Depuis ce temps, on dit qu'à chaque génération une elfe acquièrent de grands pouvoirs à sa naissance, dans le but d'un jour venger les morts de Sabia et Tashbaan et de finir la guerre entre les thérians et les elfes. Tu vois Lupin, on n'est pas si différent toi et moi... »

A la fin de cette étrange révélation, Nila s'endormit comme une masse. Un grand silence se tenait maintenant dans la salle de classe. Aucun des six ne parlait, tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Les garçons craignaient que les filles aient compris pour Remus. De toute façon, le fait que la jeune femme ait voulu raconter cette histoire à lui au début et le commentaire de qu'elle avait fait juste avant de s'endormir, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elles aient compris. Remus savait que Lily et Jade étaient intelligentes, c'est pourquoi il pris la parole en premier.

« Je pense que nous somme tous aussi surpris par ce que nous venons d'entendre, surtout le pourquoi Miss Cowen nous a raconté ça ! Bref, je pense qu'il serait bien que vous sachiez toute la vérité » commença-t-il en regardant les filles. « Lily, Jade, il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du vous dire il y a longtemps, bien avant que vous n'entendiez parler de cette histoire... Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis un Gryffondor ! Je suis un idiot. Et si après ça vous ne voulez plus jamais m'adresser la parole, soit ! Je comprendrais.

Après un dernier regard à ses trois frères de cœur, il lâcha :

« Je suis un loup-garou ! »

* * *

Non ! Je suis pas sadique... ;D

(1) Non ce n'est pas le père Noël (quoi que... je l'imagine un peu comme ça!^^)

(2) Oui, il y a une réserve dans ma salle de DCFM

(3) le petit lunch... Mmh ?

(4) A savoir que les lutins ont toujours un sourire plaqué sur le visage ! Et les lutins des forêt sont caméléon.

Alors ? J'ai réussi ma partie historique ?


	14. Chapter 13

_Oui je sais je suis en retard, mais en fait c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais de poster en gérant les cours et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant...-'_

_Oui j'ai étais un peu sadique pour le dernier chapitre alors je m'en excuse ( _Pas sûr qu'elle ne le pense vraiment!_)!_

_J'ai commencé un blog pour illustrer mon délirium (ça se dit ?) vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil !_

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13**** :**

« Je suis un loup-garou ! » fit Remus en baissant la tête.

Lily et Jade échangèrent un regard, le visage impassible. Puis après un accord commun se levèrent. Les quatre garçons les regardèrent faire, sans rien dire, le visage triste. Venaient-ils de perdre des amies, voire petite amie pour l'un d'entre-eux ?

D'un pas décidé, les jeunes filles vinrent se placer devant Remus, le regardèrent les sourcils froncés. Puis d'un même mouvement déposèrent un baiser sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » commença James, perdu, comme ses trois amis.

« On est contentes que tu nous l'ais enfin dit ! » Dit Lily, avec un grand sourire.

Ils avaient tous les yeux plus grands que la tête. (1)

« On le savait » déclara Jade devant le silence pesant.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda James.

Après un bref regard, c'est Jade qui pris la parole :

« Mmh... Janvier dernier, quand j'étais à l'infirmerie une nuit de pleine lune. Au petit matin j'ai entendu Mme Pomfresh parler des blessures de Remus. Ensuite, il n'a pas été trop difficile de faire le rapprochement.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » Dit Remus, sortant de son mutisme.

« On voulait que tu ais assez confiance en nous pour nous dire toi même, que tu avais un ''problème de fourrure'', comme vous dites. Et puis ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous, tu restes notre Lup ! » Répondit Lily.

Le professeur Claw revint à ce moment avec l'infirmière.

« Vous l'avez assommé ? » demanda ironiquement Claw, sous le regard atterré de ses élèves – c'est pas courant un prof qui fait de l'humour comme ça - et le regard courroucé de Pompom.

« Bien sur que non professeur ! Elle s'est endormi. »

Pomfresh s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui donna une potion jaune à l'aspect épais. (2)

Nila ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Elle avait un énorme mal de crane.

« Miss Cowen, vous allez bien ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Oui ! Juste l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe m'est passé sur la tête. »

« Pas grave, juste un effet de la morsure du lutin. » répondit Amos.

« Quel lutin ? »

« Celui qui vous a mordu ! Regardez votre main. »

Elle le fit et vit avec stupeur qu'elle avait effectivement des marques de morsure sur la main gauche. Puis releva la tête et remarqua la présence des six Gryffondors. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il fallait qu'ils soient là ? (3)

« Je ne m'en souvient pas ! Le dernier trucs dont je me souvienne c'est d'être sorti du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. »

« C'est ennuyeux. Mais le fait que vous vous souveniez de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une heure montre qu'il n'y a pas de problème grave. »

Alors comme ça, elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle venait de leur raconter ? Se dit Remus. Était-ce une bonne chose ou pas ?

« Pour l'instant on va dire que ''oui'' ! » Lui chuchota Lily, ayant apparemment compris son raisonnement.

Ils sortirent tout les six de la salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune, en attendant l'heure de manger. Comme il y avait trop de monde dans la tour Gryffondor, les garçons proposèrent aux filles de monter dans leur dortoir.

« Vous pensez quoi de ce que nous a raconté Cowen ? » Questionna Peter une fois que tout le monde fut assis.

Lily et James étaient enlacés sur le lit de ce dernier, les autres chacun sur son lit. Jade à coté de Sirius.

« Franchement je sais pas ! Pourquoi nous raconter ça ? Et puis on ne sait même pas si c'est vrai, vu l'état dans lequel elle était après la morsure du lutin. » Répondis Jade.

« T'as raison, c'est peut être juste un délire ! » Confirma Sirius;

« C'est quand même vachement bien structuré pour une invention spontanée, non ? Personnellement je ne serais pas capable de dire des chose comme ça d'un coup, sans y avoir réfléchi un minimum avant... » Contra Lily

« Et puis pourquoi parler de... » Remus se coupa dans sa phrase et jeta un regard aux filles,par manque d'habitude « Loup-garou, enfin, même si j'ai eu l'impression que c'était moi à qui elle s'adressait. »

« On peut peut-être partir du fait que c'est juste un conte pour les enfants, un peu comme les contes de Beedle le barde ! Donc ça n'existe pas forcement. » Dit James.

« Les contes de quoi ? » Fit Lily en se tournant dans les bras de son cher et tendre, afin de le voir.

« Les contes de Beedle le barde ! Tu connais pas ? »

« James je te rappelle que ta copine est de famille moldu, elle ne connait pas les mêmes choses que nous. » Rappela Remus.

« Oui, Lily avait les contes de la belle au bois de roman, le loup qui mange les enfants en rouge, Cendrier et les nains de jardin, les trois petits porcs, le truc des haricots magiq... »

Jade s'arrêta en entendant Lily et Remus écroulés de rire, à la limite de la crise d'asphyxie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? C'est fini, moi, je prend plus ta défense. » demanda Jade vexée.

La moue d'enfant que tirait Jade fit redoubler les rires de la pauvre préfète, que James tentait temps bien que mal de soutenir pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas par terre. Malheureusement pour Remus, personne ne le tenait lui, il finit immanquablement par s'étaler au pied de son lit. Avec son reste de dignité, il se releva et tenta d'expliquer à ses amis pourquoi ils rigolaient.

« C'est juste que... c'est pas vraiment comme ça que s'appelle les contes, ce serait plutôt : la belle au bois dormant, le petit chaperon rouge, Cendrillon, c'est Blanche-neige qui a des nains, les trois petits cochons et Jacques et le haricot magique. »

« Bah, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! » affirma Jade se collant, les bras croisés, à un Sirius maintenant mort de rire.

« Bon et si on allait manger ? » s'écria Peter, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés à table et qu'ils commencèrent à manger, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. « Tiens, il est là lui ? » pensèrent les trois quart des élèves présents. Rare étaient les midis où le directeur mangeait dans la grande salle. En fait, ses repas de midi passés dans la grande salle pouvaient presque se compter sur les doigt de la main.

« Mes chers élèves, je peux voir à vos têtes que vous êtes étonnés de voir un midi votre directeur. Et bien moi aussi figurez-vous. Cela fait bizarre de voir le soleil à son zénith sur le plafond magique. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, mais pour annoncer quelque chose de grave. Quoi que, pas forcement de votre point de vu. Pour commencer je vais vous raconter quelque chose. »

« C'est pas possible, c'est le jour pour raconter des histoires, ou quoi ? » Fit James, malheureusement pour lui un peu trop fort.

« Je vous remercie, Mr Potter, de nous partager votre point de vu avec autant de véhémence. »

Le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors piqua un fard. Puis le directeur reprit avec un sourire malicieux accordé à ses élèves.

« Tous les cent ans, toute la magie que comporte notre château s'arrête, un phénomène qui reste inexpliqué. À ce moment, on peut percevoir Poudlard comme une ruine moldue. Même les fantômes disparaissent. Cela va se passer cette année, durant la période de Noël. La dernière fois, les élèves étaient resté dans le château. Mais avec la menace grandissante de Voldemort (frisson de quelques élèves), je ne peux me permettre de vous laissez ici. »

Un énorme brouhaha s'éleva des quatre coins de la salle.

« C'est pourquoi » repris Dumbledore , comme si de rien n'était, le silence revint immédiatement au son de la voix du directeur (4). « C'est pourquoi, je demanderai à tout les élèves de rentrer chez eux pendant ces vacances. Pour les élèves qui ne pourront vraiment pas, un établissement va être mis en place par le ministère, pour loger ceux qui ne peuvent faire autrement. »

Nouveau brouhaha. Puis ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui pris la parole, lorsque que le directeur se fut assis.

« Les préfets de chaque maison sont priés de venir me voir après le repas dans mon bureau. Je vous donnerais les dates exactes des vacances, qui vont être modifiées, par rapport aux dates de la coupure de magie. »

Quant McGonagall se fut rassit, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

« Quoi ? » Lança Sirius « Mais, on avait prévu de rester tous les six à Poudlard cette année. La poisse ! »

« Parle pas de poisse Black, ou on va vraiment en avoir. » Répondit Jade.

Black la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Black ? »

« Depuis maintenant, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais réagir »

« Alors t'arrêtes ça tout de suite, sinon je te trouve un joli surnom, du genre Mère Terens IIème du nom ! » Lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, genre ''j'ai trouvé la blague du siècle''.

« Ah ! Non, sinon, je t'appelle Siriunouchet. »

« T'as pas le droit, en plus c'est toi qui a commencé ! »

« Dit donc, c'est pas qu'on dirait un vieux couple qui se cherche des poux, mais on n'en est pas loin. » les interrompu James.

« La ferme Jamesie ! » Firent-ils en même temps, en se lançant un regard noir.

Après quelques rires aux dépends de leurs deux amis, qui se comportaient comme des enfants qui sont amoureux sans le voir, ils finirent par revenir à la conversation qui leur importait.

« Du coup on fait quoi ? On va quand même pas aller dans cet espèce de camps, genre colonie de vacances ? » demanda Lily. « De toute façon, je ne rentre pas chez moi, ma sœur a décidé de transformer la maison en ferme pendant une semaine. »

Jade fit une grimace pour montrer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle comprenait.

« Mais je croyais que ta sœur était plutôt du genre pimbêche (5), à se faire les ongles ! Pas à ouvrir une ferme ! » interrogea Peter.

Lily lui répondit d'un air blasé :

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, elle invite ses copines, une vraie bande de poules, qui font le paon en étant aussi intelligente que des ânes et aussi belles que des cochons. Bref, je tiendrais pas une semaine la-bas, il y aura forcement un meurtre. »

« Et je vois déjà l'article de la gazette : assassina d'une bande de poules moldus, par une sorcière au bord de la folie après être resté une semaine enfermée avec elles. Hmmm... Non sérieusement » fit-elle après le regard noir de Lily « Je peux toujours demander à mes parents si tu peux venir chez moi, mais on passera pas les vacances tous ensemble, ma maison est trop petite. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée ! » S'écria James sous le regard étonné de ses amis. (6)

* * *

(1) Genre manga !

(2) Peut-être de la danette...=D

(3) Le destin ? Ou peut être l'auteur qui s'amuse avec la santé mentale de son personnage principal ? *_*

(4) ÇA c'est le rêve secret de tout les professeurs... Mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

(5) Décidément, j'aime bien ce mot!^^

(6) James = réfléchir... ? O_O

_Voilà !_

_Je sais un chapitre plutôt court, mais bon je savais pas trop mettre d'autre. En fait j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite, mais il me faut des chapitres de transitions où il ne se passe pas grand chose ! Je m'excuse pour celles qui veulent un rapprochement entre Remus et Nila, mais c'est pour bientôt promis !=D_

_Bizzz... PAF ! (désolé-')_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**** :**

_Ce chapitre ne comportera que des lettres/mots/notes de personnage à personnage !_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chers élèves,

Pour les vacances de Noël, voici les nouvelles dates :

Départ par le Poudlard express le dimanche 16 décembre, pour tous les élèves. Les élèves qui devaient rester à Poudlard seront accueillis à la gare KingCross par des animateurs du camp de noël.

Le retour à Poudlard est prévu le dimanche 6 janvier.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe.

* * *

Maman, papa

Je viens d'apprendre un truc super, on a une semaine de plus pour les vacances de Noël ! Le hic c'est que Poudlard va fermer à partir du 16 décembre (je vous dis tout ça, mais je suis sûr que vous êtes déjà au courant). Je peux donc affirmer que je ne resterais pas ici pour les vacances et je ne compte pas aller dans l'espèce de camp militaire du ministère (Sirius vous fait dire que j'exagère a peine !).

Serait-il possible que Sirius et moi rentrions avec des bagages en plus ? C'est à dire quatre personnes ? Je vous entend déjà dire que ça fait beaucoup, mais le manoir est grand et on voulait vraiment passer les vacances de Noël tous les six.

A vous votre fils bien-aimé, qui vous aime (non non je ne fait pas de zèle)

Jamesie super star et Sirius qui suit !

* * *

James, Sirius

Bien sûr que vous pouvez rentrer pour les vacances, de toutes façons ton père ne t'aurais pas laissé aller dans l'établissement du ministère.

Pour ce qui est de tes amis, ils peuvent venir. Et puis te dire non n'aurait pas changé grand chose, tu les aurais caché quelque part, alors autant les avoir à notre table au lieu que tu leur donne du pain et de l'eau en cachette.

Oh ! Pour le repas de Noël, tes cousines viennent manger.

De tes amis qui viennent il n'y aurait pas Ta _jolie_ Lily Evans ?

Affectueusement,

Iona (alias Maman super star)

P.S. : S'il te plaît Sirius, fais dégonfler la tête de ton ami, sinon je crains qu'il passe pas le porche sinon.

* * *

Maman,

Merci de me laisser emmener mes amis. Oui Lily sera là et si tu lui montres les photos de moi petit je te jure que tu n'auras pas de cadeau de Noël !

J'ai ''_grand_'' hâte de voir mes chères cousines, Sirius aussi... Noter l'ironie !^^

James.

* * *

Aux filles du dortoir d'à coté,

C'est réglé, vous êtes toutes les deux invitées à venir passer Noël dans le manoir Potter.

Les maraudeurs.

* * *

Miss Cowen,

J'ai trouvé les personnes qui vous hébergeront durant la période des vacances. Je ne pourrais vous en dire plus qu'au moment de partir.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Au abrutis du dortoir d'à côté,

Si vous ne me rendez pas mon écharpe avant le diner, je vous étripe !è_é

Jade

P.S. : Bien sûr que nous venons pour les vacances, mais à condition qu'aucune de nos affaires ne disparaisse durant le séjour.

* * *

Albus,

Je ne peux faire sortir qu'une seule lettre de notre forteresse et je vous l'adresse. Je sais que ma fille comprendra que je n'avais pas le choix.

Ici, j'ai l'impression que le blocus ennemi se fait moins fort, nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons dire que la cité est hors de danger, mais il est fort probable que le mage noir ait décidé de renoncer.

Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour ma fille. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra revenir à la cité pour la nouvelle année.

Erostélice

* * *

Bébé,

Achète du pain

Sort le chien ET la poubelle

Fait la vaisselle

Passe l'aspirateur

Prépare à manger je rentre vers 19h

Je t'aime

Amanda

_(Moi non plus je ne connais pas le couple, mais la femme de Bébé c'est comme sa maman, elle lui laisse des mots pour être sûr qu'il fasse tout...^^)_

* * *

Argus,

Je tiens à vous rappeler que badigeonner les couloirs de colle, pour que les élèves ne puissent pas rentrer dans leur dortoir avant le couvre feux est proscrit.

Je vous prie donc de ne pas recommencer.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Professeur Claw,

Vous ête le proffeseur le plu remarcable que je conaisse. Je voudrai savoire si vous donné des cour particulié pour apprendre mieu ?

Merci,

Sandy Trostri, 5ème anné Poufsouffle

_(C'est horrible à écrire les fautes...-')_

* * *

Maman, Papa,

Nous partons dans trois jours chez James. Merci d'avoir accepté que je parte chez James et vous savez comme moi que je n'aurais pas pu rester avec les poules glousseuses.

Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

Lily

* * *

Sirius,

Reviens à la maison c'est ta dernière chance.

Excuse toi pour ce que tu as fait et dit.

Walburga Black (1)

* * *

Jamais !

* * *

(1) c'est la mère de Sirius !

_Voilà, un chapitre un peu cours, mais il me fallait une transition avant les vacances de Noël et j'avais pas d'autre idée..._

_Biz à toutes_


	16. Chapter 15

_Encore un chapitre qui n'est pas en retard, je deviens forte !=D_

_Enfin les vacances de Noël à rallonge, tant attendues pas nos élèves (On aimerait tous avoir une semaine de plus... Non ?)_

_Je dis ça comme ça, mais je viens de regarder un film génial ''Northanger Abbey'', il est adapté du roman de Jane Austen (je veux le livre !) bref lisez le ou regardez le film si vous n'aimez pas lire !^^_

_Voici un chapitre seulement centré sur nos maraudeurs préférés !_

_Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 15**** :**

Les valises étaient enfin posées dans le filet à bagages, ça y est, c'est les vacances.

« Enfin ! » s'écria Sirius en s'écrasant lamentablement sur la banquette, la tête posé sur les jambes de Remus.

« Dit mon chou, je sais que tu m'aimes , mais pourrais-tu enlever ta tête de mes jambes ? »

« Mais euh ! T'es confortable... mais je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais la personne qui peuple tes nuits, non ? » Répondit Sirius avec un sourire sadique... Avant de s'écraser au sol, poussé par la personne aux jambes si confortable.

Jade s'empressa de s'installer à coté de Remus et Lily se mit en face.

« De qui il parle ? » demandèrent les filles.

« Personne » répondit-il, les joues rouges.

« Rôôôô, fais pas ton timide Mumus. » poursuivit James. « Depuis la dernière pleine lune, presque toutes les nuits, il rêve de... »

Mais le pauvre capitaine ne put finir sa phrase, car il se retrouva muet. Remus, venait de jeter un sortilège de mutisme aux garçons de son dortoir. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers la fenêtre, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. A ce moment là, il ressemblait beaucoup à un petit garçon, tout mignon (1) !

« Remus, arrête de faire l'enfant, tu rends leur langue à tes amis ! » Lança Lily qui s'était levé et avait mit ses mains sur ses hanche d'un air de maman en colère.

« Nan ! »

« Remus John Lupin ! »

« ... »

« Très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux rien dire, ni qu'ils disent quelque chose, on va trouver toutes seules, mais on va être obligé de penser que c'est plus grave que prévu. » fit Jade, ayant imité son amie.

Les trois autres riaient à s'en rouler parterre, mais comme ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, on ne s'en préoccupait pas. Remus quant à lui avait relevé la tête et fixait Lily d'un air suppliant, elle, ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni dire.

**¤*¤*Flashback¤*¤***

Deux semaines auparavant :

La pleine lune avait eu lieu avant-hier, et comme à chaque fois, Remus se sentait mal, à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. Comme à la dernière pleine lune, il avait encore cette image de l'elfe aux yeux violet qui l'obsédait. Durant le cours de Sortilège, il avait passé son temps à jeter des coup d'œil à Cowen, ce que Lily n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, assise à coté de lui. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle s'était dit, c'est-à-dire qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec lui, pour savoir ce qui le troublait vraiment.

Dans la soirée, ils avaient un tour de garde à faire ensemble. « Une chance ! » Pensa la préfète. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, elle se lança enfin :

« Remus, écoute je sais que ma question va te paraître étrange, mais il y quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le professeur Cowen ? »

Le Gryffondor se stoppa, puis regarda son amie.

« Non tout va bien, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, tu as passé presque tout le cours à la regarder, elle a fait, ou dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, non, elle n'a rien fait. En fait ce n'est pas elle le problème c'est moi ou plutôt une partie de moi. »

Il se mit à regarder à travers la fenêtre, la lune qui décroissait.

« C'est le loup-garou la partie de toi dont tu parles ? » demanda la jeune femme après un moment de silence.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit.

« Remus, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne te jugerais jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« En faite, c'est pas vraiment le fait de t'en parler qui me gène, c'est juste que même moi je ne comprend pas... Je... Je me sens perdu... »

« Prend ton temps. Viens ! »

Elle prit son le bras et le conduisit vers une fenêtre qui avait un rebord pour s'assoir. Après quelque seconde de réflexion, Remus repris la parole.

« Si tu veux savoir, je vis comme si j'avais deux personnalités, enfin c'est comme ça que je ressent les choses. D'un coté il y a moi Remus Lupin et de l'autre il y a lui, le loup qui apparaît les nuits de pleines lune. Il n'interfère jamais dans ma vie courante, sauf deux ou trois jours avant la pleine lune, je le sent, qu'il se réveille, qu'il cherche à prendre le contrôle de mon corps. C'est pour cela qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des réactions plus violente ces jours là... Bref, je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Lily acquiesça et attendit la suite.

« Depuis la fois où l'on à appris la véritable nature du professeur Cowen dans l'infirmerie, je suis attiré par elle. » devant les grand yeux de la préfète, Remus rougit et repris. « Euh... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je... euh... Je... Après la pleine lune, une semaine après l'incident de Pré-au-lard, je n'avais que l'image de ses yeux dans ma tête. Je sais que cette attirance vient du loup, puisque ensuite l'image a finit par se dissiper. Mais elle a réapparu il y a deux jours. Le loup est focalisé là dessus, c'est tellement fort que je ne peux faire que comme lui, penser aux yeux violet. Durant le cours je l'ai regardée, mais c'est... inconscient ! Ce sont les effets post pleine lune qui font que je souhaite revoir l'elfe de l'infirmerie, enfin... je crois. Lily, il faut que tu m'aides j'en peux plus j'ai l'impression de devenir fou... Je le suis peut-être déjà ! »

« Non, tu n'es pas fou. Comme tu dis ce n'est pas toi, mais le loup. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Pour l'instant la seule chose qu'on va faire c'est attendre, voir si ça passe, comme la dernière fois. »

« Merci » Fit-il, en serrant son amie dans ses bras. « Une dernière chose, tu peux garder ça pour toi ? S'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

**¤*¤*Fin du flashback¤*¤***

Remus avait dit à Lily que les effets de la vision avait disparus environ une semaine plus tard, depuis ils n'en avaient pas reparlé.

« Alors... » repris Jade après une minute de silence. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards que se lançaient Lily et Remus. « Tu as rêvé d'une de nous deux ? » Comme il n'avait aucune réaction, elle continua « Mmh, un garçon ? Un des maraudeurs ? Rogue ? Sa copine le papier journal ? La fille aux carreaux ?... »

Elle continuait à sortir les noms de presque toutes les filles et même garçons de Poudlard. Les autres Maraudeurs qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la parole continuait à rire, en silence, devant le visage de plus en plus renfrogné de leur ami.

« … Euh... Je sais plus moi, tu pourrais m'aider Lily ! C'est un prof ? »

Cette fois-ci, il tiqua ce qui fit sourire la rouge et or.

« Me dis pas que tu fantasmes sur McGo ? Ou alors c'est sur la jeune Nila Cowen ? »

Le mains de Remus se mirent à trembler et il baissa la tête.

« Je ne fantasme sur personne ! » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Ouais, à d'autre, tu... »

« Tais-toi Jade ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors boucle là. » s'écria la préfète.

Atterré, Jade s'assit sur la banquette, celle où les trois autres avaient cessé de rire après la réaction de Lily. Ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. Puis ils virent son regard inquiet et il regardèrent au même endroit qu'elle. Sur la banquette qui leur faisait face, Remus s'était recroquevillait dans le coin près de la fenêtre et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains.

« Remus... » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle s'assit à coté de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Les quatre autres étaient en état de choc.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Jade, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir mis son ami dans cet état.

« C'est... c'est pas toi, c'est moi. » lui répondit Remus en relevant la tête, une unique larme coulait sur sa joue. Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, il rendit la parole à ses amis.

« Moony, si tu nous avais dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler, j'aurais rien dis. » dit James.

Remus eut un rire amer.

« Je vous l'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois que je ne voulais pas parler de mes rêves ! »

« Tu m'avais dit que ça s'était arrêté ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? » demanda Lily.

« Mais c'est vrai ça c'est arrêté, mais le soir où on a parlé, j'en ai rêvé et j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil. Depuis ils arrêtent pas de me bassiner avec ça. Je fais tout pour ne pas y penser, mais je suis à la moitié de mon cycle lunaire et ça recommence à me hanter. Je te le dis je deviens fou. »

Les autres étaient complètement largué.

« Euh... Tu peux nous expliquer ? S'il te plaît » questionna Sirius.

Remus les regarda, puis se dit qu'au point où il en était ! Il se mit alors à leur raconter ce qu'il avait raconté à Lily deux semaines avant. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Sirius repris la parole.

« Trois semaines de vacances ne te feront pas de mal ! »

A l'arrivée en gare, ils dirent au revoir à Peter, les parents du garçon lui avaient demandé de rentrer pour Noël, comme Poudlard était fermé. Par contre il irait passer le nouvel an avec ses amis chez James.

Ils sortirent de la gare, pour retrouver Mr Potter qui était venu les chercher en voiture moldu.

« Salut les jeunes ! » Lança-t-il en serrant dans ses bras son fils et Sirius. Puis il serra la main des autres. « Bonjour Remus ! Alors toi tu dois être Lily et toi Jade c'est ça ? »

« Oui Mr Potter » répondis Jade.

« Ah non pitié pas de Monsieur ! Moi c'est Allan ! Monsieur ça fait vieux ! »

« Mais papa tu ES vieux ! »

Il se tourna lentement vers son fils le regard noir.

« Vous montez tous dans la voiture sauf toi, jeune homme. Pour ton impertinence tu restes là ! » dit-il froidement.

Les filles se regardèrent inquiètes, les vacances commençaient bien...

« Ouais, ouais bien sûr ! Il fait froid on y va ? » fit James en mettant sa valise dans le coffre magiquement agrandit, puis il se dirigea du coté de la place du mort. Les autres montèrent à l'arrière. La porte coté passager était bloqué.

« Papa, ouvre, il fait froid. »

« J'ai pas entendu » répondit-il à travers la fenêtre fermé.

« J'ai dis ouvre ! »

« Allan, tu devrais le laisser rentrer, il fait vraiment froid, je vois presque des stalactites sur ses beaux cheveux. » lui fit Sirius.

« Rôôô... C'est bien parce que sinon ses beaux cheveux qu'il a hérité de moi vont être abimés. » dit-il avec un grand sourire et ouvrant la porte.

« Mais t'es malade ! Il fait super froid dehors ! » dit James, en claquant des dents.

« Fait pas la tête mon Jamesie, t'es pas mort ! » rigola le père.

« Ah ah ! C'est sûr je vais pas mourir de rire. » grogna James vexé.

Sirius se tourna vers les filles qui ne savaient plus vraiment quoi penser.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ! Comme ils sont le même humour, ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer des vannes. »

« Nan, je lui ressemble pas. Il est borné et il n'y en a que pour lui. » regrogna James (2).

« Ouais c'est ce que je disais » affirma Sirius.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf James.

Une fois arrivé au manoir des Potter à Godric's Hollow, James montra à chacun sa chambre. Ils avaient tout les cinq des chambres au second étage. James et Sirius, eux, avaient déjà une chambre puisqu'ils vivaient ici. Les chambres de Sirius et Remus se trouvaient de part et d'autre de celle de James, leur salle de bain en face. Les filles avaient leurs chambres un peu plus loin et partageaient la même salle de bain.

Une fois qu'ils se furent changés, ils descendirent. Mme Potter n'était pas encore rentrée. Ils s'assirent au salon, avec Allan.

« Iona vient de m'envoyer un hibou, elle va arriver bientôt, juste une affaire à régler. » annonça Allan « Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire en attendant ? Bière-au-beurre ça vous va ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Alors quoi de neuf à Poudlard ? »

« Rien d'extraordinaire ! » répondit James

« A par cette attaque à Pré-au-lard ! » dit son père.

« Je me doutais que tu étais au courant. Pourquoi vous êtes pas passé à Poudlard en l'apprenant ? »

« Parce qu'on nous a dit que tu allais bien ! » Dit une voix depuis la porte.

James se leva et alla embrasser sa mère. Puis elle embrassa son mari, serra tout les autres dans ses bras.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » et voyant Lily ouvrir la bouche, la coupa « Surtout ne m'appelez pas Mme Potter, je m'appelle Iona et vous pouvez me tutoyer. »

« Oui nous avons fait bon voyage. » Lui répondis Lily avec un sourire.

« Bien, comme tout le monde est là, a table ! » annonça Allan.

Une fois tous assis, ils continuèrent de parler, Iona demanda des nouvelles de Peter. Puis ils parlèrent de Poudlard.

« Une bien belle époque, profitez en, on ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver après !(3) » leur dit le père de James.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu passais presque toutes tes soirées en retenues. » rigola James.

« Et il me semble que tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux, mon fils. » rétorqua sa mère.

Les joues rouge, les trois maraudeurs baissèrent la tête. Puis les jeunes partirent sur un autre sujet, à savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances. Voyant qu'ils étaient occupé, Allan se tourna vers sa femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu aussi longtemps ? »

« Une nouvelle attaque de mangemort près du ministère. Ils ont mis les feux à deux boutiques moldues, mais sinon rien, comme si ils voulaient juste qu'on ne les oublis pas. Bref, je suis ensuite allée en parler à... »

Elle s'arrêta là voyant que les jeunes les écoutaient.

« Heu... à Mme Shorks, qui m'a demandé de la tenir au courant de ce qui touche le ministère. »

James regardait sa mère avec suspicion, il ne savait si elle disait la vérité ou non. Mme Shorks était leur voisine, enceinte, elle avait arrêté de travailler et voulait être tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passe près du ministère. La chose qui le chiffonnait était le fait que normalement quand quelqu'un allait chez elle, il ramenait automatiquement un gâteau. Et là, il n'y avait pas de gâteau de Mme Shorks sur la table alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert.(4)

« Mme Shorks ne t'a pas donné de gâteau ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non pas cette fois-ci »

« Mouais ! »

Mr et Mme Potter échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas aux Gryffondors. Allan préféra changer de sujet.

« Au fait, il n'y a que James qui joue au Quidditch, ici ? »

« Oui » Firent-ils.

« Mais cette année, je suis le commentateur ! » Poursuivit Sirius avec un énorme sourire.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Iona « Je plains sincèrement les professeurs et les équipes que tu n'aimes pas... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'un commentateur qui n'aime pas une équipe le montre. »

« Ma mère sait de quoi elle parle, elle était poursuiveuse chez les Poufsouffle. » annonça James, fière.

« Et moi gardien chez Gryffondor » dit Allan.

« Je me souviens, le nombre de Souaffles que je t'ai mis ! » le coupa Iona.

« Tu parles, je les laissais passer pour te montrer que je m'intéressais à toi. » rétorqua l'ex gardien.

« C'est ce qu'on dit. » Fit Sirius avec un faux air lunatique.

« Bah, c'est un moyen comme un autre de montrer à une fille qu'on l'aime, hein James ? » rigola Jade.

« Les mâles Potter ont toujours eu des déclarations étranges, peut-être un gène héréditaire » affirma Mme Potter en rigolant aussi.

Tous se mirent à rire excepté les deux principaux intéressés.

A la fin du repas, ils retournèrent dans le salon. Mr et Mme Potter leur citaient des lieux qu'ils pourraient aller visiter durant les vacances, comme aller à la patinoire. Les filles décidèrent de faire découvrir le cinéma à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas. Ils furent coupé par l'apparition d'un patronus messager.

« Iona, Allan, nous avons besoin de vous au point de rendez-vous D »

Puis le patronus disparut.

« Excusez-nous de ne pas rester pour la première soirée, mais le devoir nous appelle. » Rigola Allan en prenant la pose.

« Nous rentrerons surement tard, alors à demain soir. » dit Iona.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Lily se tourna vers son chéri, dans les bras de qui elle se trouvait.

« Ils font quoi comme métier tes parents ? »

« Il sont aurors ! »

Ils partirent se coucher assez tard après s'être pris de bon fous rires, s'imaginant être des aurors et devant combattre des scroutts à pétard enragés.

(1) _Délire de l'auteur : un air qui donne envie de lui faire un gros câlin, parce qu'il est tout mignon tout plein...La la la la...*_*_

_(2) Oui, James il est tellement fort qu'on invente des verbes pour lui !xD_

_(3) et il ne se doute pas à quel point il a raison !_

_(4) Non James n'est pas un détective, mais plutôt un estomac sur patte !xD_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé, alors, il vous a plu ?_

_Je rappel que j'ai mis en ligne un blog qui montre comment je vois mes personnages ! (lien sur mon profil)_


	17. Chapter 16

_Voici encore un chapitre pas en retard!^^_

_Bien sûr je ne crois pas que ça va durer ! (vive les devoirs !)_

_Bonne lecture !=D_

**Chapitre 16 :**

La journée sembla longue à Nila après le départ des élèves et de la plupart des professeurs. Elle corrigea donc quelques copies d'élèves, puis fit sa valise et parti se coucher. Le lendemain ne fut pas beaucoup plus joyeux. Son départ étant prévu à 16h30, elle passa son matin et début d'après-midi à déambuler dans le château.

A 16 heure, elle rejoignit le bureau du directeur. Une fois en haut des escalier elle frappa à la porte. Celui qui lui ouvrit était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, il avait une grosse cicatrice sur le visage et un œil de verre qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Pour la première fois, Nila eut presque peur de la race humaine. A supposer qu'il était humain !

« Miss Cowen ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Nila »

« Bonjour Albus »

« Nila, je vous présente Alastor Maugrey, un auror et membre de l'ordre du phénix. »

Alors c'est chez lui qu'elle allait passer les vacances de Noël ? Albus avait dit que ce devait être un auror pour qu'il soit en mesure de la protéger et un membre de l'ordre pour la confiance. Mais merlin, si elle devait passer les vacances chez lui, elle n'allait pas tenir le coup. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'humour. Bref, ce serait l'enfer !

« Professeur, puis-je vous parler seul à seul ? »

Une fois l'auror partit, Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je... Je vous suis très reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour moi, mais entre nous, je ne vais pas rester seule avec cet homme à l'aspect froid durant presque trois semaines ? »

Le directeur se mit à rire. Nila remarqua qu'il avait un très beau rire, un rire argentin et communicatif, c'est donc sans le vouloir qu'elle se mit à sourire et baisser les yeux gênée.

« Je vous comprend totalement, Alastor n'est pas quelqu'un de très... sociable. Et ce n'est pas chez lui que vous irez, il n'est là que pour faire la transition entre le château et les personnes chez qui vous allez. Il y a également deux autres personnes qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Au fait, j'ai reçu un courrier de votre père, il n'a pas pu vous envoyer une lettre, car il ne devait en faire sortir qu'une de la cité. Il s'en excuse et dit que vous comprendrez son choix. »

« Je comprends ! »

Bien sûr l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune sentit que ces paroles n'étaient pas sincères.

« Dans cette lettre, il dit que l'oppression ennemie se fait moins grande et donc qu'il y a des chances que vous puissiez bientôt rentrer chez vous. »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'illuminèrent. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, rien que cette pensée la rendait euphorique. Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas Poudlard, elle adorait être ici, mais la forêt lui manquait, sa famille et ses amis également. (1)

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs » repris le directeur « alors ne prenez pas ça trop à cœur. »

« Je sais qu'il y a toujours un risque, mais penser que je vais rentrer chez moi, même si ce n'est pas sûr, me donne du courage. »

Des coups raisonnèrent à la porte. Après autorisation de Dumbledore, trois hommes entrèrent. L'un était grand, les cheveux noir coiffés en un catogan très long, également la trentaine. Après les présentation il s'avéra que l'homme s'appelait Steve Williamson. L'autre, un certain Frank Londubat, était un peu plus petit que son homologue et peine plus de vingt ans. Il était très beau jeune, brun, les yeux vert et toujours un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Albus, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais il est bientôt l'heure. » Dit Maugrey.

« Vous avez raison. Nila nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit seulement connu par Alastor et moi même. La magie de l'école devant s'arrêter dans environ une quinzaine minutes, d'après les révélations des centaures. Il nous faut partir maintenant. »

Les cinq personnes se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, Maugrey passa en premier.

« 27 Cliffstreet ! » s'écria-t-il.

Londubat et Williamson le suivirent. Puis ce fût au tour de l'elfe. Une fois l'adresse donnée et la poudre jetée, elle se sentit ballotée dans tous les sens et voyait des cheminées défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse. Quand enfin ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. En sortant de l'antre, Nila vit qu'elle était dans une petite maison à l'aspect lugubre. Des objets, plus insolites les uns que les autres se trouvaient un peu partout. Derrière elle les flammes se mirent à crépiter et devinrent vertes, le professeur Dumbledore apparut.

« Bien » Dit Maugrey « Nous allons rester ici un moment, le temps que les mangemorts se rendent compte que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard. Miss Cowen vous restez ici avec Frank, nous revenons. »

« Très bien ! Au fait où sommes nous ? »

« Chez moi » Grogna l'homme à l'œil pivotant.

Elle aurait pu le deviner toute seule, ce lieu reflétait la personnalité de l'auror. Les trois hommes parti, Londubat prit la parole.

« Fol œil n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air »

« Qui ? »

« Maugrey, tout le monde le surnomme affectueusement Maugrey Fol Œil. Il a l'air légèrement allumé, mais c'est un homme bien. On peut lui faire confiance. »

« Je vous crois, de tout façon, si Albus fait confiance à quelqu'un, j'ai tout à penser la même chose. Je lui confie bien ma vie, en quelque sort. »

« C'est vrai »

Il eut un silence durant lequel, les deux s'observèrent.

« Vous êtes auror aussi ? » questionna Nila.

« Je ne me suis pas vraiment présenté. Oui je suis auror, mais encore en apprentissage, mon mentor est Maugrey. »

« Ça ne doit pas être drôle tout les jours, alors. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Vous avez raison, mais c'est le meilleur, alors on peut bien faire sacrifice du rire. »

« C'est moi qui te fait rire Londubat ? » dit Maugrey en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit-il sérieux, avec néanmoins un clin d'œil envers la jeune femme.

« Il est presque 17h, nous partons. » s'écria de nouveaux Fol Œil.

Au plus grand désespoir de Nila, ils reprirent la poudre de cheminette, pour se trouver cette fois dans un appartement du chemin de traverse « Drôle de nom » pensa Nila.

« Notre contact devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. » Fit Williamson.

Ils attendirent durant une dizaine de minutes une personne qui ne vint pas. Tous avaient un air soucieux sur le visage, alors ils repartirent, mais par transplanage cette fois, ce qui soulagea la jeune femme. C'est au bras de Dumbledore qu'elle parti et une fois arrivé à destination, elle retira se qu'elle venait de penser. Transplaner et presque pire que prendre la poudre de cheminette ! En levant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait devant un grand manoir, un peu en recul d'un village.

Lily, Jade, Remus, James et Sirius avaient passés leur journée à feignasser dans le manoir Potter et plus particulièrement dans le salon. En alternant bataille explosive, bataille d'oreiller, bataille à mains nues aussi, fou rires, grignotage... C'est comme ça que Iona Potter retrouva les cinq adolescents : allongés sur le sol, sauf son fils et sa petite amie qui étaient eux sur un canapé entrain de s'embrasser. Elle eut un sourire attendrissant en voyant cette scène, son fils avait enfin la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

« On dirait que les vacances vous réussissent ! » finit-elle par dire.

Excepté Remus, tous sursautèrent, James en tomba du canapé.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis chez moi, James »

« Merci j'avais oublié » dit-il avec un grand sourire « Je veux dire t'es déjà là ? Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ? »

« 16h50, j'ai fini plus tôt et ton père ne devrait plus tarder. Continuez ce que vous faisiez les jeunes, je vais me doucher. »

Elle commença à sortir, mais fit demi tour.

« j'ai fait temps de bruit que ça en arrivant ? » demanda-t-elle à Remus.

« Non » répondit Remus « Mais j'ai entendu la porte se refermer et les deux marches qui mènent au salon grincent. »

Iona haussa les épaules et sortit.

« Pourquoi elle t'a demander ça ? » Questionna Jade.

« Iona essaye de surprendre Remus, mais pour l'instant elle n'a pas réussi... En faite, aucun de nous n'a jamais réussi, même quand il dort il nous entend arriver ! » Bougonna Sirius, puis en voyant le regard blasé des deux filles il ajouta : « Bah quoi ? On a déjà essayé plusieurs fois. »

« Elle est au courant pour ton... problème de fourrure ? » demanda Lily.

« Bien sûr, on n'emmène pas un loup-garou chez des aurors et puis de tout façon ils auraient remarqué tout seul. » fit Remus.

« Surtout quand il y a une pleine lune pendant les vacances » compléta Sirius.

Il eut un petit silence, puis ils commencèrent à se lancer des coups d'œil et finirent par éclater de rire.

« Bon, quelqu'un veut-il boire quelque chose ? » demanda James.

« Bière au beurre »

« Moi aussi »

« Pareil »

« Du whisky ! »

« Black espèce de sale alcolo. » s'exclama Jade.

« Mais ARRETE de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, menaçant.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Grâce à un merveilleux croche-pattes de James, Sirius perdit l'équilibre et vint s'écraser sur Jade, qui était resté assise par terre (2). Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent alors le visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Après un temps sans réaction, Sirius se releva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

« Euh... Je... Je suis désolé » bégaye-t-il, puis se tourna vers le chevelu du groupe « TOI, espèce de... »

Chance ou pas, c'est à ce moment là que le carillon retenti. James profita du moment pour sortir précipitamment du salon et c'est en rigolant qu'il ouvrit la porte, pour se retrouver face à... Son directeur ?

« Bonjour Mr Potter. Vos parents sont-ils là ? »

« Heu... Je... Oui, entrez. » Finit-il par dire en s'éclipsant afin de les laisser passer. Qu'avait il bien pu faire pour que ses professeurs et des aurors débarquent chez lui ? « Je vais chercher ma mère »

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents.

« Maman, je te jure que j'ai rien fait, mais il y a Albus Dumbledore dans notre entrée. »

« Quoi ? »

Mme Potter lâcha la brosse qu'elle tenait dans les mains et dévala les escaliers.

« Albus ? Que faites-vous là ? Il n'est que 17h ! Où est Allan ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Justement, nous sommes là parce qu'Allan n'était pas au rendez-vous. Nous nous sommes donc déplacés au plus vite. » débuta Maugrey.

En entendant les bruits du hall, les autres jeunes firent leur apparition et restèrent immobiles devant la scène qui se jouait dans le hall.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sirius perplexe.

« OU EST ALLAN ? » le coupa Iona.

« Il est là le problème, nous ne savons pas. Il devait nous retrouver sur le chemin de traverse, mais il n'est pas venu. »

« Quoi ? Mais il est où alors ? » Iona commençait à paniquer, mais ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face.

Les jeunes se regardèrent, il était arrivé quelque chose à Mr Potter ?

« Iona » Albus vint se placer à coté de la femme qui tremblait « Il y a un risque pour qu'Allan se soit fait attra... »

Mais il fut coupé par la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas, pour laisser passer un Allan trempé et apparemment frigorifié.

« C'est pas possible, Maugrey espèce de... » Il ne peut terminer sa phrase, car sa femme venait de se jeter sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Elle finit par le relâcher et dit :

« Mais tu étais où ? »

« Avant de les rejoindre au chemin de traverse, Alastor m'avait demander de passer chercher un truc près d'un port, mais il a oublié de me dire que la plateforme où je devais aller était protégé par un sortilège. Je suis retrouvé projeté dans la mer et j'ai failli me noyer ! » gronda-t-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Iona, toujours sous le choc. Soudain Jade se jeta dans la bras d'un des auror.

« Frank ! »

« Et princesse, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, en la soulevant du sol.

« Je suis en vacances chez un ami. » Puis elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le serra plus fort.

Derrière Sirius voyait noir, lui jaloux ? Non, jamais ! C'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas voir Jade dans les bras de cet homme (ou même d'un autre d'ailleurs). L'homme en question finit par poser la jeune femme par terre et serra Lily également dans ses bras.

« Je savais pas que vous connaissiez les Potter » dit Frank

« Je sors avec un Potter. » Lui répondit Lily.

« Jade, tu connais Frank ? » questionna Iona.

« Obligé c'est mon cousin ! »

Là Remus et James éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête soulagé de Sirius. Pendant qu'ils se moquaient gentiment de Sirius, Mme Potter s'approcha de Nila.

« Tu dois être Nila Cowen ? »

« Et vous la mère de James Potter. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Iona et surtout me vouvoyer tutoyer »

« Pareil, excepté que je m'appelle Nila » Répondis la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore s'approcha des deux femmes.

« Nous devons partir, pour être à Poudlard dans dix minutes. Nila prenez ceci, en cas de problème contactez moi. Allan, Iona, je vous la confie. »

Nila prit l'espèce de petit miroir que le directeur lui tendit. Puis le vieil homme et l'escorte partirent, suivit par Allan. Iona se tourna vers la bande de jeune.

« Bien, je pense que vous connaissez Nila et je sais aussi que ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître étrange, mais elle va passer les vacances ici avec nous. »

Gros blanc du coté Maraudeur and Co(3). Mr Potter revient à se moment là.

« Ouah, il fallait me dire qu'on avait rebaptisé la soirée ''Bienvenue au pôle Nord''. Au fait je m'appelle Allan »

« Enchanté, Nila »

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre » Fit Iona « Par contre je suis désolé, mais il va te falloir partager la salle de bain avec Lily et Jade. »

« On va dire que notre fils a mis la salle de bain hors d'état de nuire... » coupa Allan.

« Ouais bah ça va, c'est pas ma faute. » Bougonna James.

« Avoir une salle de bain commune ne me dérange pas, enfin sauf si ça vous dérange ? » demanda Nila à Jade et Lily.

« Pas du tout » répondirent les deux jeunes filles.

« Bien alors le problème est réglé. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Une fois que Iona, Nila et Allan furent montés, les cinq Gryffondors retournèrent dans le salon.

« Super les vacances, on a une prof avec nous » Lâcha James amère. « Chez moi en plus ! »

« Pourquoi elle doit forcement être ici ? » demanda Sirius.

« Si tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Miss Cowen à l'infirmerie, tu verras que ce n'est pas une erreur. » Dit Lily.

« Ouais mais MERDE ! »

« Sirius ! » s'indigna la préfète.

« Grblm... » Marmonna-t-il.

« Moony, ça va ? » questionna James.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, le jeune homme s'était assis dans un fauteuil et fixait ses mains complètement perdu. En fait, il n'en avait pas que l'air, dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Il se demandait pourquoi Cowen était là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle y soit en même temps qui lui, alors que lui ne faisait que penser à sa véritable nature trop souvent. Sa partie lycanthrope s'était réveillée au moment de l'arrivée de l'elfe, chose anormal puisque la pleine lune n'était que dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Mais bon, maintenant, il avait l'habitude que les choses soient étranges en présence de la jeune femme. Le loup voulait absolument revoir l'elfe sous sa vrai nature, au point où le pauvre Remus en avait la migraine. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la première question qu'il s'était posée il y a deux minutes.

Remus n'avait pas suivit la discussion de ses amis, mais revint avec eux quand James lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« D'un autre coté, ça aurait pu être pire ! Ça aurait pu être McGo ! » Lança James tout sourire.

« Bah, tant que c'est pas moi qui partage la salle de bain de la vieille chouette ! » dit Remus un faible sourire aux lèvres en regardant les filles.

« Berk, nan ! » S'écrièrent de concert Lily et Jade.

_(1) Et la je vous entend dire « ah bon elle a des amis ?O_O », ouais, moi aussi je me dis ça...-'' Pour l'instant tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que deux de ses amis (garçon) sont fort mignon !*_* (oui j'ai des photos que je vais mettre sur le blog « .com »)_

_(2) Oui je sais très glamour comme chute... Moi je la vois trop bien au ralenti avec un « nnnnnooooooonnnnnnn...! »_

_(3) Genre effet poisson hors de l'eau ! C'est con comme phrase parce qu'un poisson dans l'eau à la même tronche qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, mais bon, c'est mon point de vu !^^_

_Bah voilà encore un chapitre fini !_

_Alors ? Alors ? Qui qui y savait que Nila elle allait aller chez Jamesie super star ?_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hello !_

_Je suis en avance avec un__ nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements et de découvertes...Hein Clo ?_

_Bonne lecture... =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Nila découvrit sa chambre, qui était dans les tons marrons et orangés. Elle rangea ses affaires dans la grande armoire à droite en face du lit double. En même temps, elle pensait à trouver qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point qu'elle doive passer ses vacances avec des élèves... Et pas n'importe lesquels, toujours les même Gryffondors. Peut-être le dieu Isil ?(1)

Mais bon elle aurait aussi pu tomber sur pire... Comme Maugrey Fol Œil ! Non, elle devait s'estimer heureuse et puis ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible, si elle arrivait à passer outre le fait que ce soit des élèves de sa classe. Peut-être pourrait-elle découvrir un peu mieux les jeunes de son âge dans le monde des sorciers ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne redescendit que pour le dîner. A table, la jeune femme se retrouva entre Allan Potter et Lily. En fait, comme c'était une table rectangulaire, il y avait à chaque extrémité Mr et Mme Potter. A gauche d'Allan : Nila, lily, Remus et à droite : James, Sirius et Jade.

Nila se sentait mal à l'aise, ce que remarqua le chef de famille, qui décida de lancer un sujet de conversation, puisque celle-ci était au stade... nul !

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de beau aujourd'hui ? »

« Heu... » Commença Sirius, « Bah, Rien ! »

Puis un ange passa, puis un autre, et encore un... Et enfin tout un troupeau d'ange avec des ciseaux...(2)

« Bien ! Je vois que vous avez vraiment voulu rebaptiser la soirée ''Bienvenue au pôle nord !'' »

« Papa, t'as vraiment un humour pourri ! »

« Ouais, mais vous avez le même, donc tu ne devrais pas critiquer. » Rétorqua Sirius.

« Toi monsieur le jaloux, tu te tais. » répondit James.

Jade, qui s'intéressa soudainement à la conversation se tourna vers son voisin de gauche :

« T'es jaloux de qui et pourquoi ? »

« Je suis jaloux de personne, alors fichez moi la paix ! » grogna le jeune éphèbe.

Jade qui ne se laissait pas démonter approcha son visage de celui de Sirius.

« Dis-moi Black ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Mère Terens ! »

« M'appelles pas comme ça ! »

Les deux jeunes se fusillaient du regard, sous le regard amusé du reste de la table et celui étonné de Nila. Chez elle on n'élevait pas la voix en présence d'adulte, surtout à table. Comme ils avaient finit le plat principal, Lily se leva pour aider à débarrasser et chuchota à l'oreille de sa meilleur amie en passant, seul Remus et Nila purent entendre :

« Il est jaloux parce que Frank t'a pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure. »

Jade, qui tenait encore sa fourchette dans sa main la lâcha et rougit violemment.

« QUOI ? »

Lily fit un grand sourire et s'en alla à la cuisine. Les autres qui étaient resté bloqué dans leur mouvement après le cris de Jade la regardaient les sourcils bien haut.

« Elle t'a dit quoi ? » demanda Sirius, la dispute déjà loin.

Jade rougit encore plus fortement et se leva en bredouillant des choses incompréhensibles. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vu, Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

« Elle a dit quoi Lily ? »

Remus pris son air grave et dit :

« Je sais pas j'ai pas entendu »

« Tu te fous de moi t'entends tout d'habitude ! » Sirius bouillait, il était sûr que Remus avait entendu, du coup il se tourna vers l'autre personne, qui selon lui, aurait pu entendre. « Et vous Miss Cowen, vous avez entendu ? »

Nila qui était amusé par la discussion puérile, mais néanmoins fort intéressante des Gryffondors, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Elle mit donc un bout de temps pour répondre, ce qui attira sur elle les regards des personnes encore présente dans la pièce (3).

« Non, je suis désolé »

Elle avait préférer jouer la même carte que les autres, celle de l'ignorance, faisant rire Remus. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait et elle trouva ce son très beau. Mme Potter, Lily et Jade revinrent à ce moment là avec le dessert. Jade était toujours aussi rouge et Lily affichait un énorme sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, tous - excepté Mme Potter et Nila - étaient dans le salon à faire une partie de bataille explosive. Elles étaient restées dans la cuisine et discutaient de ce que la jeune fille allait pouvoir faire ici, car bien sûr, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la propriété. Une chance pour l'elfe, le parc du manoir Potter était vaste, avec au fond un petit bois où une rivière passait. Mais bon, étant en hiver, se promener toute la journée dehors relevait du suicide. Il y avait aussi une immense bibliothèque à disposition. Dans tous les cas, elle rassura Iona en lui disant qu'elle trouverait toujours quelque chose à faire. Mme Potter expliqua à Nila leur moyen de communication, car elle et Mr Potter travaillaient la journée. C'est pourquoi la cheminée du salon était en réseau avec celles des bureaux du couple Potter. Puis la conversation vira sur le métier de chacune.

Allan arriva dans la cuisine tout rouge et les sourcils explosés (4)... Nila le regarda avec des grands yeux.

« Ces gamins vont me tuer ! » pesta-t-il.

« Tu veux que je vienne te défendre face à cette bande d'ado pleins d'hormone que tu n'arrives pas à battre à la bataille explosive ? »

« Monsi... Allan, que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Nila, se rattrapant sur l'appellation devant les sourcils (qui n'existent plus, soit dit en passant) de Potter Sr.

Le couple se tourna vers la jeune femme en la regardant, étonnés, puis ils sourirent face à son air complètement perdu.

« Ils jouent à la bataille explosive, c'est un jeu de carte, tu ne connais pas ? »

L'elfe secoua la tête, signalant qu'effectivement, elle ne connaissait pas ce jeu. Elle suivit le couple qui se dirigea dans le salon et ce qu'elle y vit la fit éclater de rire. Excepté Lily, qui était assise dans un fauteuil, tous étaient assis autour de la table du salon et avaient plus ou moins les sourcils explosés, à l'instar de Allan.

Les jeunes, qui attendaient le retour du père de James pour continuer la partie, furent interrompus dans leur conversation par un éclat de rire. Ils se tournèrent pour se trouver face à Mr et Mme Potter, eux même tourné vers la jeune femme qui se tenait au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber tant elle riait. Un question trottait dans la tête de chacun : Pourquoi riait-elle ?

Devançant les questions Nila se reprit.

« J-je suis désolé, je ne me moque pas, m-mais c'est la première fois que je vois des gens jouer à un jeu qui leur explose les sourcils. »

Le groupe se mit à rire avec la jeune femme.

« Pas grave, vous voulez jouer ? » demanda Sirius, se reprenant le premier.

« Ah, heu, non c'est gentil, mais je vais vous laissez entre vous. »

Et avant que qui que se soit n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, Nila avait disparu dans sa chambre.

Les cinq jours qui suivirent ne furent pas différents : les Gryffondors partaient en excursion, que ce soit patinoire, cinéma ou simplement balade. Mr et Mme Potter travaillaient et ne rentraient que le soir, plus ou moins tard, suivant le travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Nila quand à elle, ne faisait que tourner en rond. Bien sûr si quelqu'un lui demandait si elle allait bien, elle répondait que oui et qu'elle avait pleins de choses à faire. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, le lendemain soir de son arrivé, elle avait déjà fini de corriger les copies de ses élèves, puis les jours qui suivirent, elle avait dévoré presque une dizaine de livre. De ses livres, la jeune femme avait lu les contes de Beedle de Barde, avec le conte des trois frères, où elle apprit que les reliques de la mort existaient vraiment. Nila connaissait déjà l'existence de la baguette de sureau, qui était, elle se savait, en la Possession de Dumbledore. Elle lu aussi un livre de Eldred Worpel, Frère de sang : ma vie chez les vampires. Plusieurs livres sur le Quidditch, puisque les Potter étaient des grands fans. Ou encore des livres moldus d'un certain Zola et Hugo. Une lecture forte intéressante.

Elle en avait marre : vivant depuis toute petite dans la forêt, elle ne pouvait pas rester cloitrée dans un manoir, aussi grand soit-il. Elle sortait bien une ou deux heures chaque jour dehors, mais il faisait vraiment trop froid y trainer plus longtemps. De plus, un sacré paquet de neige était tombé. Elle restait donc seule, ne voulant pas parler aux autres de peur de les gêner. Pas qu'elle soit timide, mais elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Quand elle était en cours, elle avait un objectif, un plan et avait travaillé son cours la veille. Mais là, elle avait un blocage.

Le vendredi soir cela faisait exactement cinq jours que Nila était dans le manoir et elle était à bout. Elle venait de finir sa douche et se trouvait devant le miroir, une serviette cachant sa nudité, et séchant ses cheveux avec une autre. C'est au moment où elle tentait de défaire un nœud récalcitrant dans sa crinière, que quelqu'un décida d'ouvrir la porte et évidemment, ce fut la seul fois où Nila n'avait pas fermé à clé (5).

Les deux jeunes femmes qui rentraient dans la salle de bain se stoppèrent, lorsqu'elle virent que la pièce était déjà occupée. De peur, Nila avait lâché sa serviette, mais l'avait quand même retenue avant que celle-ci ne la déshabille complètement. Seul son dos avait était dévoilé aux yeux des jeunes femmes, à travers le miroir.

« Oh ! Pa-pardon Miss Cowen, nous sommes désolé. » S'empressa de s'excuser Lily, en tirant son amie pas le bras.

Mais l'amie ne bougeait pas, complètement hypnotisé par ce quelle voyait dans le miroir. Lily suivit le regard de Jade et elle aussi fut surprise.

« Votre dos... » Fut tout ce que Jade fut capable de sortir.

Rouge, Nila recula jusqu'au mur pour que son dos ne soit plus visible depuis le miroir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni dire, elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans succès. Puis au bout d'une minute de silence, elle se reprit.

« S'il vous plait, ne dites rien, gardez ça pour vous »

« D'accord ! » firent les jeunes femmes.

Nila respira mieux, elle avait confiance en ces deux jeunes filles. Puis Lily eut une idée de génie.

« D'accord, mais en échange, vous faites une partie de bataille explosive avec nous, ce soir et demain vous venez faire de la luge dans le parc du manoir. »

Lily et Jade échangèrent un sourire satisfait, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles cherchaient un moyen pour que l'elfe se joigne à eux, sans succès. LA, elles tenaient enfin leur victoire.

« Heu... Mais je... »

« On ne vous laisse pas le choix ! » la coupa Jade.

« Et bien laissez moi au moins m'habiller ! »

Les joues rouges, les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la pièce et allèrent prévenir leurs amis qu'elles avaient trouvé un nouveau joueur pour remplacer Allan, qui, mauvais perdant, ne voulait plus se mesurer aux adolescents.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Nila se retrouva devant la porte du salon, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait entrer ou non. Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte, elle trouva Sirius, Remus, Jade, lily et James assis sur des coussins autour de la table basse.

« On vous attendait » lui dit jade. « Asseyez-vous. »

Ce quelle fit.

« Je pense que le mieux serais que vous me tutoyez » Leur dit-elle.

« OK, mais toi aussi » Répliqua Sirius, un grand sourire au lèvre.

« Bien, tu n'as jamais joué à la bataille explosive ? » demanda James.

« Non »

« Tu vas voir c'est un jeu très facile, dont le but est de faire sauter ton adversaire ! »

Elle le regardait comme si il avait un troisième œil.

« Merci Jamesie pour cette grande explication » Rétorqua sa petite amie « C'est un jeu qui se joue en équipe et comme l'a dit James, le but est de faire exploser les cartes des autres équipes. (6) Il existe dix familles de carte : les trolls, les doxis, les baguettes, les lutins, les harpies, les dragons, les vampires, les centaures, les chats et les chapeaux. Chaque famille à dix niveaux : les soumis, les cartes avec les chiffres, notés de un à cinq. Les maitres notées de six à neuf et le Dieu la carte avec l'étoile. Tu arrive à suivre ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, enfin pour l'instant. » sourit Nila.

« On ne peut pas détruire une carte avec une autre de la même famille. Ensuite pour faire exploser une carte soumis, il faut deux soumis d'une autre famille, ou un maitre ou un dieu. Pour faire exploser une carte maitre, il faut trois carte soumis, ou deux cartes maitre ou une carte dieu. Et pour détruire une carte Dieu, il faut au moins trois cartes soumis et deux cartes maitres ou plusieurs carte Dieu de familles différentes. »

Gros silence de la part de l'assistance de cours...

« Heu... » finit-elle par dire.

« Je sais c'est pas très clair, mais c'est plutôt facile comme jeu. On va faire un tour d'essai, tu va comprendre. »

« Bien » reprit Sirius « On fait les équipes, je me mets avec Jamesie ! »

« Je suis pas d'accord, quand vous êtes tout les deux vous trichez ! » s'écria Jade.

« Elle a raison. » Confirma Remus.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai on triche jamais. » S'indigna James.

Ce dernier et son meilleur ami se levèrent afin de riposter et tenter de prouver qu'ils sont les plus forts. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Nila.

« Oui, bien sûr, vous ne trichez jamais, comme avec le dernier devoir du professeur Claw, où nous avons testé un nouveau moyen d'empêcher les tricheries. Je pense que vous rappelez comment vous êtes ressortis de la salle ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent choqué, d'abord parce que c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'elle parlait autant et ensuite parce qu'ils se souvenaient bien de cette journée. Cela remontait à un mois environ, tentant de tricher à un devoir qu'ils n'avaient pas révisé, James et Sirius avaient couverts leurs avant bras de note à l'encre invisible. Au fur et à mesure de l'heure, les écritures étaient devenues vertes kaki. Les pauvres garçons avaient eu du mal à cacher ça toute la journée et avaient fini à l'infirmerie où le professeur Claw les avaient rejoint pour leur donner deux heures de colle afin de refaire leur devoir.

Ils se rassirent alors les joues rouges, faisant rire les autres et même Nila, au grand étonnement de tous. Vint ensuite la répartition des groupes.

« Comme nous sommes six et autant de filles que de garçons, on ne peut pas savoir qui sera le sexe fort » commença Jade « Alors je propose de faire des équipes mixtes, les perdants auront des gages »

« C'est pas juste pour l'équipe de Miss Cowen par... » l'arrêta Remus.

« Nila »

« De quoi ? »

« Appelez moi Nila ça sera plus simple et je vous appelle par vos prénoms également, sinon ce ne serait pas équitable. » leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Très bien » reprit Remus « je disais que ce ne serait pas équitable vis-à-vis de... Nila parce qu'elle ne sait pas jouer »

« Alors mettons là avec notre meilleur joueur, c'est à dire toi ! » lui dit Lily.

« On fait comme ça, je me mets avec ma chérie » s'enthousiasma James.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur partie de bataille explosive. Lily avec James, Jade avec Sirius et Nila avec Remus. Ils laissèrent plusieurs tours à l'elfe pour qu'elle s'habitue au jeu, aux techniques et à je pas faire exploser les cartes de son coéquipier. Puis commencèrent les vraies parties et à la fin de la première, Nila avait fait perdre son équipe. Les quatre autres en profitèrent pour charrier Remus qui ne perdait que très rarement, car étant fort aux échecs, il ne se laissait pas facilement avoir. Puis au fur et à mesure des parties, ils devinrent les meilleurs et finirent par gagner une partie sur deux et n'arrivaient jamais dernier.

A la fin de la soirée, si une heure du matin était toujours compté comme ''dans'' la soirée, les résultat des comptes était :

Nila/Remus : quatre gages

Lily/James : huit gages

Jade/Sirius : dix gages

Ils avaient décidé de se donner les gages le lendemain... ou plus tôt dans la journée. Ils allèrent donc tous se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, même Nila. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard qu'elle s'amusait autant, elle s'était fait des amis. De plus elle appréciait de plus en plus le jeune homme nommé Remus Lupin...

* * *

_(1) Ou alors c'est l'auteur !^^_

_(2) hein Zou ? Pourquoi la neige n'était-elle pas rouge ?_

_(3) Sirius, Remus, James et Allan, pour ceux qui ont perdu le compte._

_(4) EX-PLO-SEEEEEE... Elle est trop géni-a-a-a-a-a-a-l !_

_(5) Ou peut-être un petit oubli de l'auteur... Je sais pas !xD_

_(6) La suite est complètement inventée, désolé si cela ne répond pas aux attentes de certains sur les règles du jeu de la bataille explosive._

_Un chapitre un peu court, mais je ne voulais pas couper la journée du lendemain, alors je m'arrête ici !_

_Ne m'en voulez pas trop la suite c'est pour bientôt..._


	19. Chapter 18

_Heyy !_

_Ce chapitre parlera de neige, parce quant j'ai commencé à l'écrire, il y avait 40cm de neige devant chez moi (tombée bien sûr en 24h)! En continuant comme ça, je posterais le chapitre de Noël à... Noël !*_*_

* * *

**Chapitre 18** :

Remus se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude. Plus la pleine lune était proche, moins il arrivait à dormir. De plus, la soirée passé avec la jeune elfe avait eut des conséquences néfastes sur son sommeil, il en avait fait des rêves étranges avec les gens qui couraient sur les murs de Poudlard et d'autres qui suivaient à dos de dragon ou de centaure, en essayant d'atteindre une porte au bout de ce couloir. Lui même courait essayait d'atteindre la porte avant les autres, sans succès, la seul chose qui le différenciait des autres était que lui savait ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte : une princesse elfe.

Ne voulant pas rester dans son lit, Remus se leva et descendit dans le salon. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eut cette idée. En arrivant dans la pièce, le jeune homme trouva la princesse de ses rêves endormie sur le canapé (1). Elle était belle, c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à penser, elle était belle. En fait il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la regarder vraiment et il le regrettait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus se décida à bouger : il n'allait pas passer la journée ici à la regarder, surtout que si elle se réveillait, comment lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Il se leva donc et parti dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. En regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était déjà dix heures, apparemment, il avait dormit plus qu'il ne le croyait. C'est le sourire au lèvre qu'il finit de préparer le petit déjeuner, pour ensuite aller réveiller tout ses marmottes d'amis. Alors qu'il posait les bols sur la table, quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour » lui dit Nila.

« Oh ! Bonjour »

« Les autres ne sont pas levés ? »

Remus fit un grand sourire... sadique ?

« Bientôt ! »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Disons, qu'ils choisissent mal leurs amis s'ils veulent dormir le matin. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, sur... surtout avec l'approche de la pleine lune. »

« Et tu comptes aller les réveiller ? »

Remus savait que ce n'était pas une question.

« Comme tu n'es pas majeur, tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie, mais moi oui. »

« Tu m'aiderais à les sortir d'hibernation ? »

Sans répondre, mais pour prouver ses dire, Nila sorti sa baguette de la poche de son gilet et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres des marmottes.

« Tu veux les réveiller comment au fait ? » demanda-t-elle, en mettant le pied sur la première marche.

« En faite je sais pas trop pour les filles, mais pour les garçons, j'hésite entre le seau d'eau, des boules de neiges ou retourner le matelas... Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai retourné leurs matelas plusieurs fois cette année »

« Va pour des boules de neige »

« Et pour les filles ? »

« Pareil ! »

Les deux se dirigèrent à pas de loup (2) vers les portes des chambres et ouvrirent celles-ci, puis ils revinrent se placer devant les escaliers. D'un coup de baguette magique, Nila fit apparaître quatre grosses boules de neige et les envoya dans les chambres et lorsque Remus ne faisait plus attention à elle, la jeune femme s'éclipsa. Quatre cris se firent alors entendre dans le manoir et quatre jeunes, les cheveux pleins de neige, émergèrent des pièces pour se planter devant Remus, qui soudain se senti bien seul.

« Remus John Lupin, ça va pas bien la tête ? » S'écrièrent Lily et Jade en colère.

« Mon pote, tu vas le regretter amèrement » annonça Sirius en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Mais... » fut tout ce qu'il put dire pour sa défense avant de devoir dévaler les marches pour fuir ses ''amis''.

Remus n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'on lui courrait après et même si les personnes qui le coursaient étaient des amis, son instinct de survie lui interdisait de s'arrêter. Il courut se réfugier dans la cuisine, mettant la table entre lui et les autres. Les jeunes se stoppèrent en voyant Nila assise à la table du déjeuner. Cette dernière regarda les quatre qui venaient d'arriver en levant haut les sourcils.

« Par Merlin ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Remus senti sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le coup de l'émotion : elle le laissait tomber.

« Cet idiot a voulu nous réveiller en nous lançant des boules de neige. » grogna James.

Nila se tourna vers l'idiot en question et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Remus, tu es immature » lui lança-t-elle.

Devant l'air de plus en plus ahuri du lycanthrope, Lily décida qu'il était temps d'enfin mettre son cerveau en marche.

« Attendez ! » S'écria-t-elle, empêchant les autres Gryffondors de se jeter sur Remus. Elle se tourna vers James et Sirius « Il y a un truc qui colle pas. Que Remus soit très rapide d'accord, mais comment il a fait pour nous lancer une boule de neige à chacun en même temps alors que nos chambres sont à l'opposé des votre ? »

« Bah, avec sa baguette ! » dit Jade, comme si s'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

« Allo la lune, ici la terre, Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école »

En regardant de plus près, on aurait presque pu voir l'étincelle qui s'allumait dans le regard de chacun. Et comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent tous vers Nila, qui elle était occupée à boire son café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle voyant que tous la regardaient.

« C'est vous qui nous avez lancé les boules de neige ! »lança James.

« Par Isil ! Comment oses-tu dire cela. » S'écria-t-elle avec colère, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Heu... je... » bredouilla James.

Devant l'air perplexe du garçon, elle éclata de rire(3).

« Je croyais qu'on devait se tutoyer, tu as vraiment la mémoire d'un scroutts à pétard et encore... et oui les boule de neige c'est moi. »

Puis sans crier gare, James se repris une boule de neige en pleine tête.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister »

La voix ne venait pas de l'elfe, mais de l'autre bout de la pièce, Sirius avait réussi à atteindre la fenêtre sans que personne ne face attention à lui.

« Idiot c'est pas sur moi qu'il faut les lancer » gronda James.

« Je sais, mais j'aurais pas pu atteindre Remus, il aurait arrêté la boule de neige et je ne vais pas tirer sur Nila, parce que... j'oserais pas ! » avoua-t-il.

« Bon que pensez-vous déjeuner avant que le café soit froid ? » proposa Remus.

Ce fut un choix qui ravie tout le monde. Les six jeunes s'assirent autour de la table et mangèrent. Quand les estomac commencèrent à à être remplis, les conversations reprirent.

« Et les gages, on les donne quand ? » demanda James.

« Mmh... Je propose tout au long de la journée et on va partager les gages de chaque équipe en deux. Ce qui donne pour Sirius et Jade : cinq chacun, Pour Nila et Remus : deux chacun et James et moi : quatre chacun. » déclara Lily.

« Ouais c'est une bonne idée » fit Jade « Les filles donnent aux filles et les garçons aux garçons. Mais je propose que l'on fasse ça sur deux jours »

« OK, ceux qui ne sont pas concernés n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir dans le gage. Oh encore une chose, les gages non tenus avant demain minuit, seront sévèrement puni. ! »

Ces idées venaient de James, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, devait imaginer les pires tortures.

Tous acquiescèrent et finirent de manger. Puis ils allèrent s'habiller, pour comme prévu la veille aller faire de la luge. Il avait encore neigé dans la nuit, maintenant il devait y avoir au moins soixante centimètre.

*******Jour 1 : 10h47 salle de bain des filles*******

Venant de finir sa douche, Lily ouvrit le verrou afin de permettre aux autres de pouvoir se préparer. Nila arriva dans le but de se coiffer, elle détestait vraiment ses cheveux à certains moment. Jade arriva peu après pour se laver les dents, voyant la jeune elfe se battre avec ses cheveux, elle lui proposa de les coiffer pour elle. C'est comme cela que commença l'opération commando - Lily avait un film là-dessus au cinéma cette été avec ses parents - Nila assise sur un tabouret, Jade lui coiffant les cheveux et Lily les regardant assise à coté du lavabo.

« J'ai une idée, mais ça ne va peut être pas vous plaire » Annonça Jade.

« Dis toujours ! »

« Avant demain soir, chacune de nous doit avoir fait enlever sa chemise à un des garçon. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Nila « N-non, je peux pas, je reste quand même un professeur ou son équivalent. Et on a jamais vu un professeur déshabiller un élève. »

La jeune femme était scandalisée, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas l'information ne circulera pas, promis ! » dit Lily.

« Si la préfète la plus sérieuse de Poudlard le dit. » encouragea Jade « et puis tu n'as pas le choix, un pari est un pari »

« Mouais... »

« Une dernière chose, tous les coups sont permis et on doit définir qui fait enlever la chemise de qui. Non Lily tu ne t'occupes pas de James ça serait trop facile. Toi tu vas prendre... Remus. »

« Mouais... » fit la rousse à son tour « Toi c'est James et Nila Sirius ! »

Les filles se serrèrent la main, scellant leur pacte.

*******Jour 1 : 11h05 chambre de Remus*******

Remus était en train de finir de s'habiller quand ses deux meilleurs amis déboulèrent dans sa chambre.

« Moony j'ai trouvé un truc à faire » s'écria Sirius, tout sourire.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ça va pas forcement me plaire » dit Remus devant l'air plus qu'enthousiasme de Sirius.

Ce qui fit rire James.

« Non, tu as raison ça va pas te plaire, mais t'as pas le choix. »

Il continua à boutonner sa chemise, en attendant que les deux abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis daigne lui dire ce pour quoi ils étaient là.

« Avant demain minuit nous devons chacun récupérer un vêtement de chaque fille, dont au moins un sous-vêtement »

Remus, qui s'était figé dans son mouvement, regarda Sirius d'un air hébété.

« Je t'avais dit que ça allait pas lui plaire » dit James à Sirius.

« Non, mais vous êtes complètement malades ou quoi ? » s'écria soudainement le lycanthrope.

« Rôôô... Aller Mumus, fais pas ta prude. » tenta Sirius.

Mais le jeune homme pâlit fortement devant le regard noir de Remus. Il se souvint alors de la philosophie des maraudeurs : Ne JAMAIS énerver Remus une semaine avant la pleine lune.

« Vous avez gagné, mais je vous jure que si ça tourne mal, je vous noie dans le lac à la rentrée ou je vous bouffe à la pleine lune, je sais pas encore. Et encore une chose Padfoot tu dois prendre un sous vêtement à jade et ce n'est pas négociable » les acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire made-in-Sirius.

« On ne laisse pas Prongs prendre un sous-vêtement de Lily ce serait trop facile, il a libre accès à sa chambre, donc pour lui se sera Nila. » Dit Sirius après avoir fortement rougi.

« Mais c'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est moi qui aurais le plus dur à faire ? C'était même pas mon idée. » implora le garçon coiffé d'un pétard.

« Parce que je veux être là quand Sirius se fera tuer par Jade quand elle le saura. »

***Jour 1 : 11h32 hall d'entrée***

Tout le monde était près. Bottes, pantalons imperméabilisé par Nila, gros pulls, doudounes, gants, bonnets et écharpes mis, ils sortirent dans le jardin. Il avait bien neigé, car ils en avaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. « Très pratique pour se déplacer » pensèrent-ils en même temps. Car faire une bataille de boule de neige, c'est bien, mais il faut pouvoir courir pour se mettre à l'abri.

James avait retrouvé dans son grenier trois luges en bois. Elles étaient encore en bon état malgré le fait qu'elles aient appartenu à ses grands-parents et à son père et qu'il ait joué avec étant petit.

Une chance pour eux, ou peut-être pas, la propriété des Potter avait une grande colline de l'autre coté de la rivière. Malheureusement, en bas de la colline il y avait la rivière, donc si on n'arrêtait pas la luge, on finissait dans l'eau. Quoique, une eau à 4°c, ça donne un coup de fouet.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en haut. La vue était splendide, d'ici on voyait toute la propriété : la rivière, la forêt et au milieu, le manoir. D'en haut de la colline, on voyait aussi que la pente était très... pentue ?

Comme la neige n'avait pas encore été tassée, Sirius et James se proposèrent pour faire la première descente. Une fois en bas, et personne n'avait vraiment su comment ils s'étaient arrêté par miracle avant de finir dans l'eau, ils remontèrent, encore plus blanc que s'ils étaient des bonshommes de neige. Jade et Lily montèrent ensemble sur une luge et descendirent entourées, d'un coté par Remus et de l'autre par Sirius. On pouvait entendre leurs cris et rires de loin.

« C'est à nous après. » Dit James à Nila.

« Heu... Je préfère vous regarder. »

« Mais on ne te laissera pas que regarder, ne t'inquiète pas. » Fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Une fois remonté, Jade tendit sa luge à Nila.

« Non merci. »

« Ah non, tout le monde fait de la luge ! » contra Sirius.

« Et bien pas moi ! » s'énerva la jeune elfe.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard.

« Donnes nous une bonne raison. » demanda James.

« Mauvais souvenir, et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à redescendre la colline à pied en direction de la forêt. Une fois arrivée au pont qu'ils avaient empruntés pour traverser la rivière, Nila fut rattrapée par Lily.

« Nila ! Il faut les excuser, ils voulaient juste que tu t'amuses, pas t'énerver. »

« Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas faire de la luge a-t-il un rapport avec... » son regard se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« La cicatrice que j'ai sur l'épaule n'a rien à voir avec cela. »

« Oh ! ... »

« Et » la coupa Nila, voyant qu'elle rouvrait la bouche « Le reste de ce qui se trouve dans mon dos ne vous regarde pas. Je vous en parlerais peut être un jour, mais pas maintenant. »

« Tu nous expliqueras pourquoi tu veux pas faire de la luge ? »

« Peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant j'ai froid, alors je vais renter. » mentit Nila.

La jeune femme n'avait pas froid, mais elle ne voulait pas s'éteindre sur sa vie privée avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Une fois Lily repartie, Nila se promena un moment dans le bois, entendant tout au long les rires de ses nouveaux amies. Le paysage était beau, mais la rendait nostalgique. La cité des Elfes lui manquait de plus en plus et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles.

Au bout d'une petite heure, elle commença vraiment à avoir froid et décida de rentrer. En arrivant devant la terrasse du manoir, une surprise l'attendait... Deux hommes encapuchonnés s'approchèrent d'elle...

* * *

_(1) Oui je sais c'est kitch, mais non il ne va pas la réveiller d'un simple baiser, ça serait trop beau !xD_

_(2) c'est le cas de le dire !^^_

_(3) Non, non elle n'est pas encore folle !_

_Oui je sais je m'aime beaucoup, ma fin de chapitre est un des pires (ça dépend pour qui) que j'ai jamais faite. Mais vous avez de la chance parce que je vais ''normalement'' poster la suite tôt, mon but : arriver à poster le chapitre de Noël pour Noël, comme ça vous aurez un cadeau de ma part !*_*_


	20. Chapter 19

_Tadam... La suite parce que je ne suis pas trop sadique... Je crois ? *_*_

_J'étais tellement fière de moi pour la fin du chapitre 18 que j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur (c'est bientôt Noël !) et de ne pas couper ce chapitre à un endroit critique !=D_

_Bref sinon mon blog **maechan01 Skyrock com** je vous laisse mettre des points entre chaque mot (oui je dois couper sinon il le met pas). Vous y trouverez des photos des personnages de l'histoire, ainsi que certain lieux..._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Iona était dans le bureau de son mari lorsque l'alarme se déclencha (1). Le couple Potter avait mit en place un sort de protection qui se déclenchait si une personne autre que les Gryffondors ou eux-même entraient dans la propriété. Ils entrèrent en courant dans la zone de transplanage des aurors et arrivèrent directement dans leur jardin. Ce qu'ils virent les fit frissonner. A leur droite, leur fils et ses amis arrivaient en courant et bien sûr sans baguette. A leur gauche, Nila encadrée par deux hommes encapuchonnés. D'un coup de baguette magique, Allan stupéfixa l'un des hommes, qui s'écroula par terre. Le deuxième homme bougea, attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il voulait la protéger... ? Allan et Iona lancèrent deux sorts simultanément, tout les deux contrés par l'homme à la capuche.

Nila finit par le repousser et se plaça bras tendu entre l'homme à la capuche et les autres.

« Arrêtez, ce sont des amis ! »

**(avant l'arrivée du couple Potter)**

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme. L'un s'inclina et l'autre mit genou à terre.

« Ma dame, je suis heureux de vous revoir » dit l'homme qui s'était incliné.

« Depuis quand tu me vouvoies Hagi ?(2) »

« Je sais pas, j'aime bien » Rigola Hagi en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Willo » Dit-il.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! »

Nila se tourna vers l'autre homme qui l'accompagnai.

« Sarwak, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant également dans ses bras.

« Très bien, je vous remercie Dame Willotanila. »

Nila soupira, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petit, mais il n'arrivait pas à la tutoyer, ni l'appeler autrement que Willotanila. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas commencer à se disputer avec lui alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver.

Puis tout se passa très vite. D'un coup, Sarwak se retrouva à terre stupéfixié. Elle senti tiré et plaqué contre le mur, Hagi devant elle. Celui-ci bloqua deux attaques, elle pu à ce moment-là voir qui attaqué, il s'agissait d'Allan et Iona. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se dégagea de derrière le jeune homme et se plaça devant lui bras tendu entre ses nouveaux amis et ses amis d'enfance.

« Arrêtez ce sont des amis ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé » Répéta Allan encore une fois.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, Nila avait réussi à éviter que tous s'entre-tuent.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est vrai que nous aurions du prévenir avant de venir comme ça » dit Sarwak.

« Au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour passer la barrière magique ? » demanda Iona.

« Heu... Je ne sais pas, on a pas rencontré d'opposition en entrant. » répondit Hagi.

Le couple Potter se regarda, étonné.

« Étant une barrière contre les personnes qui me veulent du mal, je pense qu'elle n'a pas arrêté des amis. » Proposa Nila.

Sarwak regardait autour de lui complètement fasciné, s'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une maison comme celle-ci. Il remarqua aussi que tout le monde -excepté Nila et Hagi- le regardaient étrangement.

« Heu... Il y a un problème ? » interrogea-t-il.

Tous détournèrent le regard et c'est Lily qui posa la question.

« Que représente le tatouage que vous avez sur votre visage ? »

« Oh ! Ça ! Tout les elfes ont un tatouage qui apparaît sur son corps lors de son passage dans le monde adulte : le tyarwë. C'est un signe de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. Suivant son aspect, on a des facultés ou des facilités avec certaines chose. » expliqua l'elfe. « J'en ai deux, un au milieu du front et sur la pommette gauche, qui représentent l'acuité, j'ai la vue aussi perçante qu'un aigle. »

« Donc vous devez en avoir un aussi ? » demanda Jade à l'autre elfe.

Hagi enleva ses gants, sa main était recouverte pas un tatouage.

« Il représente la force physique, je suis un sur-elfe ! » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

« Toi aussi Nila ? »

Nila regarda le pauvre James qui avait posé la question innocemment avec un regard noir et s'enfonça dans son siège, en boudant.

« Nila ? Sympa comme nom ! » dit Hagi.

« Pourquoi vous l'appelez comment vous ? » questionna Jade.

« Willo, mais c'est pour les intimes. Sarwak, lui l'appel Dame Willotanila, ou Willotanila au mieux. » rigola Hagi.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les deux elfes gardaient un œil sur le lycanthrope, qui s'était éloigné le plus possible des deux homme. Autant lorsque Nila abordait sa forme d'elfe, il la trouvait splendide (3), autant les deux hommes en face de lui, lui fichaient la trouille. Comme s'ils allaient se jeter sur lui pour le tuer, car il savait qu'ils savaient pour sa condition de loup-garou. Nila avait aussi remarqué, les regards menaçants de ses amis d'enfance.

« Vous allez arrêter, oui ? » dit-elle.

« De quoi ? » demanda innocemment Hagi.

« Ne te fiches pas de moi Hagi et laissez Remus tranquille ! »

« Mais Willo, c'est un... » cracha-t-il.

« Je sais ce qu'il est ! » gronda-elle

« Mais... » tenta l'elfe.

« TULUNCA TAR LAHANDA !(4) » Cria Nila en se levant.

Hagi baissa la tête, le regard triste, rares étaient les fois où Nila lui criait dessus.

« Ap... Apsene !(5) » murmura Hagi

Nila le toisait du regard.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-elle froidement « D'ailleurs comment ce fait-il que vous soyez là ? La cité n'est-elle censée être bloqué ? »

Voyant que son ami ne répondrait pas, Sarwak prit la parole :

« C'est justement pour te dire que les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres sont partis. Comme nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il en est, Erostélice préfère ne pas te faire revenir chez nous pour l'instant. Mais il veut fêter ta tyarwë (en gros la majorité), donc une fête doit être organisée. C'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes ici. »

Le temps que Nila assimile tout ce qu'il venait de dire, Sarwak s'était tourné vers Mr Potter.

« Mr, en temps que chef de famille, c'est à vous que je dois remettre ceci. » Il lui tendit un parchemin « Je suis désolé de vous l'imposer, mais voici ce qu'il va devoir être près d'ici la prochaine pleine lune, qui est le... »

« Le 27 décembre » dirent Nila et Remus en même temps.

Puis les deux invités se levèrent, serrèrent la main de tout le monde et s'inclinèrent devant Nila. Hagi qui n'avait pas relevé la tête, s'agenouilla.

« Ma dame, je suis navré de vous avoir blessée, je jure que cela ne recommencera pas »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se releva, le visage plus triste que jamais et sorti avec son acolyte par la bai vitrée.

Une fois les elfes sortis, le couple Potter retourna travailler.

« Je... » commença Remus après un moment de silence « pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense ? »

Nila le regarda étonnée.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis, surtout pour les juger de quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas »

***Jour 1 : 15h22 escalier ***

« Bon, les filles sont dans la cuisine occupées à faire des desserts pour ce soir, il est temps d'aller faire une razzia de fringues dans les chambres ! » souffla Sirius à ses amis. Les trois étaient beaucoup moins motivés qu'au matin...

*******Même moment dans la cuisine***

Lily avait décidé d'apprendre à Nila et Jade à faire des cupcakes. Chose peut facile étant donné qu'aucune des deux filles n'avaient jamais fait de pâtisserie. Après deux heures de ''plus-j'en-mets-partout-plus-c'est-drôle'', elles sortirent enfin les gâteaux du four et bien que la cuisine ressemble plus à un champs de bataille qu'autre chose, ils avaient l'air délicieux... Justement, l'odeur avait fait venir les trois garçons dans la pièce magique : la cuisine.

« Alors vous faites quoi de beau ? » leur demanda Jade.

« On vient manger » répondit Sirius tout sourire.

« Ça je m'en serai douté toute seule, mais pendant les deux heures où on était là ? »

« La sieste » dit-il.

« James qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » interrogea Lily en s'approchant de son amoureux.

Il était en train de fouiller les placards de la cuisine, un par un.

« Deux choses : mon vif d'or a disparu, d'ailleurs personne l'aurait vu ? » Il se tourna vers les autres pour voir leurs réponses, mais aucun ne répondit affirmativement. Il se renfrogna « Sinon c'est un truc pour le gage de Sirius. »

« Et ! Pourquoi moi ? » demanda l'intéressé.

« La vengeance et un plat qui se mange froid mon bon Padfoot » dit-il mystérieusement. « j'ai trouvé ! »

Il se retourna avec un bouteille de Torki(6).

« Non ! Tu ne vas pas oser ? » le supplia Sirius « En plus il n'y avait pas que moi »

« Peut-être, mais Peter n'est pas là et puis c'est peut-être ma seul chance d'avoir cette revanche »

En voyant l'air suppliant de Sirius et le sourire sadique de James, Nila demanda se qui se trouvait dans la bouteille.

« De l'huile de Torki, c'est un truc vraiment immonde que nos parents nous donnaient quand on était petits, pour être en bonne santé qu'ils disaient... Les sadiques ! » en pleurait presque Sirius. « Je veux pas le boire, s'te plait Prongs, fais pas ça ! »

« Nan t'es obligé, vous ne m'aviez pas laissé le choix la dernière fois. » et devant l'air d'incompréhension des filles, il ajouta « L'année dernière, Peter et lui m'en on fait boire un verre entier juste pour voir ce que ça faisait en grande quantité, j'ai eu les oreilles, le nez et les pieds violet pendant deux jours. Maintenant c'est à lui de souffrir ! » termina-t-il, le sourire sadique de nouveau greffé sur son visage.

Il tendit le verre a Sirius, qui fut obligé de boire, cul sec. Après une grimace et des frissons de dégout profond et deux ou trois haut-le-cœur, ses oreilles devinrent violet foncé, faisant éclater de rire les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. On pouvait voir dans l'encolure de sa chemise légèrement ouverte (7) son torse prendre la même couleur que ses oreilles. Nila y vit sa plus belle chance.

« Merlin, Sirius, regarde ton torse ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se précipita dans le couloir pour se voir dans le miroir. Dans ce moment de panique, il enleva sa chemise et se fixa d'un air blasé : son torse, son ventre et son dos étaient couvèrent d'espèce de plaque mauve de formes irrégulières. Les autres étaient dans le couloir avec lui tous pliés en deux devant les ''presque'' larmes de Sirius. Nila lança un clin d'œil à Lily : mission accomplie. Jade, elle, était trop occupé à reluquer de garçon entre deux éclats de rire.

***Jour 1 : 19h05 Chambre de Sirius***

« Mais je peux pas rester comme ça » pleurnicha Sirius pour la énième fois.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ! » souffla Remus qui commençait à en avoir marre des plaintes de son ami. « sinon je te donne un gage qui là ne va pas te plaire... Quoique... ! »

« Franchement qu'es-ce qui peut-être pire qu'être amoché ? Hein ? »

« Ne me fais pas dire des choses que tu vas regretter, Padfoot ! »

« Vas-y Moony, étonnes-moi ! »

James qui faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs regardait Remus, lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il préparait.

« Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, tu dois... »

***Jour 1 : 19h05 salon***

« Franchement Nila, je ne pensais pas que tu serais la première à réussir à faire enlever la chemise de Sirius, bravo ! Bon d'accord, indirectement James t'a aidé ! » s'exclama Jade.

« Au fait, Jadou, tu es la seule à n'avoir rien réussi pour l'instant ! » dit Lily

« Toi non plus Lilychou ! »

« Si j'ai ça ! »

La rousse sortie de son sac de cours le vif d'or de James.

« Tu as réussi, quand ? »s'écria Jade

Lily piqua du fard et dit en bredouillant :

« Heu... une fois que les elfes sont partis, je suis allée retrouvé James dans sa chambre et... Quoi ? » gronda-t-elle.

Jade et Nila la regardaient avec des ''grands'' sourires explicites.

« Non, on a pas encore... heu... enfin voilà quoi » rougit encore plus la jeune femme. « Bref » continua-t-elle, coupant court aux rires des deux autres « j'ai pris le vif à ce moment là, il était posé sur sa table de chevet, c'était beaucoup plus facile que prévu. C'est pour te dire que tu es la seule à n'avoir rien fait alors j'ai trouvé une chose que tu adorais faire, mais que tu ne feras jamais seule, donc je me dévoue pour t'aider, tu dois... »

***Jour 1 : 19h10 chambre des garçons et salon***

« … embrasser Jade ! »

« … embrasser Sirius ! »

Lancèrent Remus et Lily d'une même voix. Et d'une même autre voix, les deux personnes concernées crièrent un magnifique « QUOI ? » plein de finesse et de délicatesse.

*******Jour 1 : 19h30 devant la salle à manger*******

« Oh, les filles, je vous ai trouvé autre chose à faire » lança Nila, les arrêtant avant qu'elles n'entrent dans la pièce. « tout à l'heure nous parlions de nos ex et tout, et je me suis dis que le mieux pour t'aider à réussir ton gage avec Sirius, c'est que tu parles de ton dernier copain avec nous, comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr nous t'aiderons. »

« heu... Ouais, mais Lily tu dois rendre James jaloux en parlant de Brian. »

Après quelques engueulades dans le presque plus grand calme, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur un Remus hilare.

« Vous savez que vous ne parlez pas assez doucement pour que je ne vous entende pas ? »

Après trois beaux rougissements, les filles s'assirent à table (8).

« Sirius, qu'as-tu aux oreilles ? » demanda Mme Potter

« Papâââ ! »

Tous sursautèrent devant le cri de Sirius, qui était censé imiter la poule, après le nouveau gage de ses amis... cris qui ne ressemble pas forcément quand on le lit...

« Heu... ça va bien ? » tenta Iona

« Oui, disons juste que j'ai des spasmes de la voix » dit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Faisant rire les autres jeunes qui savaient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire la vérité.

Le repas continua tranquillement à part les quelques ''Papâââ !'' du jeune homme lorsque les mots : violet, torse, oreille, Torki, tache étaient prononcés. Vers le milieux du repas, Jade se décida enfin à se lancer...

« Sérieusement Lily, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure c'était vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

« Autant que ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne te mentirais pas » répondit-elle acerbe.

Comme les filles n'étaient pas trop éloigné, elles parlaient à voix assez basse, mais pas assez pour tous n'entendent pas.

« Il y a un truc que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu me mentes » dit Jade un peu plus fort.

Les autres discutions commençaient à s'arrêter et Nila, sans le montrer bien sûr, jubilait. Remus qui avait surpris une partie de la conversation des filles ne savait pas si elle s'engueulaient réellement ou si elles faisaient semblant...

« Je viens de te dire que je ne mentais pas ! » s'écria la rousse.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant pour Brian ? »

Jade avait presque les larmes aux yeux, une tellement bonne actrice que même Nila et Lily elle-même commencèrent à douter : le faisait-elle exprès ou non ?

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Lily plus calmement.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit en quatrième année ? »

Lily prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ! »

« Et quand une fille dit qu'elle trouve un garçon, beau, gentil, intelligent, drôle et qu'en plus elle te dit qu'elle ne l'aime pas tu la crois ? » Jade avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues maintenant.

Lily se souvint exactement de ce moment là, elles avaient toute les deux discuté des garçon qui leur plaisaient. Jade avait bien décrit un garçon comme beau, gentil, intelligent, drôle, mais ce n'était pas Brian, ça, elle en était sûr. A ce moment là, Jade parlait de Sirius... Lily se ressaisit et continua à entrer dans le jeu de son amie.

« Oui je t'ai crue, parce que moi aussi j'étais amoureuse de lui, c'est pour ça que je suis sortie avec lui. »

En face d'elle, Lily vit James changer de couleur. Elle reprit donc :

« Mais c'est le passé, maintenant c'est James que j'aime et c'est pas près de changer. »

James regarda sa dulcinée avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Maintenant, tu peux te mettre avec Brian, je m'en fiche. » finit Lily.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sirius de changer de couleur, au plus grand plaisir de Lily. Jade, qui n'ait pas vu le changement du garçon fit le tour de la table et vint serrer son amie contre elle. Elle lui dit tellement doucement que seul Remus et Nila entendirent :

« Je devrais peut-être penser à devenir actrice de cinéma, je suis sûre que je ferais un malheur. »

Puis plus fort, pour que les autres entendent.

« Merci Lily ! »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec ce mec ? » s'écria une voix.

La voix venait de Sirius.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'il est aussi bête que ses pieds, il pète plus haut que son cul et en plus il n'a pas d'humour »

« Ce ne sont pas des raisons valables » lui dit Jade « et puis qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire que je sorte avec un garçon, quel qu'il soit, Mmh ? »

« Parce que je... »

Le ''brave'' Gryffondor ne finit pas sa phrase, se leva de table et sorti de la salle à manger rouge de colère. Jade regardait la porte comme si celle-ci venait tout juste de danser la polka devant ses yeux.

« Tu devrais le suivre » dit Remus d'une voix énigmatique.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle sorti en courant, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à se trouver devant la chambre de Sirius. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre un vacarme phénoménal. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, la jeune femme entra et s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte. Sirius était en train de démonter les meubles de la pièce, les livres étaient éparpillés partout, ainsi que ses vêtements, son matelas (draps, oreillers compris), bref tout ce qui pouvait être à porté de main du jeune homme était maintenant par terre et/ en morceaux.

« Sirius arrêtes ! » lui dit-elle d'une petite voix, elle n'aimait pas quand il était en colère. C'était une chose rare, mais dans ces moments-là, elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour qu'il se calme, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire.

Sirius qui n'avait pas vu Jade entrer se retourna et la regarda étonné, puis son regard devint triste et il se détourna.

« Va-t-en »

« Sirius, p... »

« VA-T-EN ! »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Il se retourna en entendant les sanglots dans la voix de la jeune femme. Elle était devant lui, le regardant en pleurant.

« Pourquoi tu me dis des choses comme ça ? »

« Parce que, je... je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec ce garçon »

« Ça tu me l'as déjà dit, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? »

Sirius soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec d'autres garçons » finit-il par avouer.

« Que... Quoi ? » Jade était plus qu'étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise ça.

Il prit son courage deux mains et s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui s'était appuyée contre le mur sous le choque.

« Tu... tu es j-jaloux ? » parvint-elle à dire, ce battant contre ses envies de pleurer et rigoler.

« Oui je suis jaloux de tout ces garçons qui te tournent autour, parce que... je t'aime. »

Elle releva la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celle de Sirius. Elle finit par résoudre son dilemme, elle lui fait un grand sourire et se mit à pleurer.

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Elle passa ses bras autour du coup du garçon et l'attira à elle, s'arrêtant avant que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent. C'est Sirius qui réduisit l'espace les séparant pour lui donner un baiser enflammé...

* * *

_(1) non, ils ne faisaient pas de trucs cochons, ils travaillaient !_

_(2) OUI JE SAIS !_

_(3) Pour toi Noémie, ça fait un moment que tu m'as demandé de mettre ce mot ! _

_(4) en gros : « ferme là idiot »_

_(5) « pardon »_

_(6) équivalent de l'huile de foie de morue moldu! Sauf que celle-ci a tendance à rendre les oreilles violettes... ^^_

_(7) du calme les filles !_

_(8) petit rappel : Allan et sa femme de chaque coté. A droite d'Allan : James, Sirius et jade. A gauche de lui : Nila, Lily et Remus._

_En fait je voulais arrêter le chapitre à _

_« Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir avec ce mec ? » s'écria une voix._

_Mais bon je me suis dit que nan, c'est pas drôle alors voilà en espérant que ça vous ait plus !=D_

_Je ne vais pas arrivé à mettre le chapitre de Noël pour Noël étant donné que c'est dans un semaine et qu'il y a encore un chapitre de battement et en plus je suis pas chez moi cette semaine ! Désolé !_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	21. Chapter 20

_Me revoilà !=D_

_Pour commencer BONNE ANNEE , bonne santé, meilleurs vœux, tout de bon...!=D_

_J'ai une surprise, mouais... ou pas, hein ? Sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil), j'ai mis des photos de tout mes personnages, alors allez y faire un tour si vous avez le temps..._

_Maintenant, place à la suite des journées... gages ?_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 20**** :**

Une fois Jade et Sirius sortis de la pièce, ils finirent leur repas, plus ou moins dans le silence, puis débarrassèrent. Les jeunes allèrent dans le salon.

« Je crois que l'un des deux à tué l'autre et qu'il essaie de cacher son cadavre dans le placard de la salle de bain » Finit par dire Remus, d'un air très sérieux.

« Il n'y a pas de placard dans la salle de bain » corrigea Nila.

« Justement ! D'où la difficulté de la chose ! » dit-il avec un air de Sherlock Holmes. « Bon on fait une bataille explosive ? »

« NON ! » répondirent les filles d'un même voix, puis Lily repris « T'es trop fort quand tu joues tout seul, donc non ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher à faire autre chose, car Sirius et Jade revinrent à ce moment la main dans la main.

James se leva et commença une espèce de danse de la victoire très étrange, genre la Guigandélire... Pour exprimer sa joie, car ENFIN les deux jeunes étaient ensembles. Lily avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un air qui voulait dire « toi ma cocotte tu vas touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut raconter à tata Lilychou ! ». D'un coup de baguette magique Nila mit en route la chaine-hifi trafiquée et mit la RITM (la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) où le groupe les Croques-mitaines étaient en train de passer.

Lily et Jade se précipitèrent au milieu de la pièce pour danser, car c'était là leur groupe favori. Le garçons se rassirent pour les regarder. Enfin, James et Sirius pour baver. Jade se tourna vers Nila.

« Tu danses ? »

« Non, ça va. » répondit-elle.

« Aller viens » dit Lily en la tirant par le bras.

« Mais je connais pas, je sais même pas comment ça se danse ! »

« Rôôô, mais nous non plus on sait pas le danser, mais on s'en fout, laisse toi porter. »

Nila regarda ses amies pendant quelques secondes puis elle se laissa porter par la musique déjantée du groupe de rock. Du point de vue des garçons, les trois filles auraient pu facilement concurrencer des Vélanes. Toutes les trois dansaient très bien, même l'elfe qui disait ne pas savoir danser là-dessus.

« Moony, j'ai une idée pour toi » dis soudain Sirius d'une toute petite voix « Pendant une heure tu dois dire oui à tout ce que l'on te demandera ! »

« Si tu veux. Comme tu as réussi à conquérir Jade, on va dire que je veux bien faire ça, même si tu sais que ça va mal finir. »

« Parfait ! Tu peux aller nous chercher du jus de citrouille et une bouteille de whisky pur-feux ? Dans le placard sous l'escalier dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît mon amour ! » lui demanda alors James.

Après un grognement mauvais et un regard plus que noir, le jeune homme se leva et parti chercher à boire et des trucs à grignoter, du genre bonbon, chocolat, biscuit... Puis il revint les bras chargés de victuailles pour un régiment. La musique avait été baissée et ils étaient tous assis sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée où un grand feux y avait été allumé. Il posa le tout et s'assit.

« Nila tu danses vraiment bien » Dit Jade, se levant pour servir tout le monde.

« Merci » rougit la jeune femme « disons que les bals sont nombreux chez nous, bien que l'on ne danse pas sur ce genre de musique. »

« Jade a raison tu te débrouilles vraiment bien » dit Sirius.

« Parce que tu t'y connais en danse Môsieur ? » lui demanda Jade qui était assise dans le fauteuil, Sirius par terre appuyé contre ses jambes. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire Colgate.

« Tu serais étonné, ma mère avait beau être une harpie, croisée avec un strangulot, il n'empêche que mon frère et moi avons appris tous les types de danses de salon. »

« Toi tu sais danser ? » fit Jade en rigolant, puis elle se tourna vers les autres maraudeurs « c'est vrai ? »

« On ne l'a jamais vu faire. » répondit Remus.

Puis Jade regarda de nouveau son petit ami.

« Prouve le ! »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je ne vais pas faire une danse de salon tout seul ! Il me faut quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, tu veux bien ? »

Jade fit non, tout comme les autres.

« Remus, lui, sait danser » déclara Lily.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin d'une fille. Et au cas où James aussi connait les danse de salon c'est sa mère qui lui a apprit. » dit Sirius « Du coup je peux pas vous montrer. »

« Mon père étant un grand fan de toutes les danses en générale, il me les a enseignées depuis que je suis toute petite. » déclara Nila.

Lily sourit.

« Je te crois, mais pas lui, parce que les seules fois où je l'ai vu danser, j'avais honte pour lui... »

Sirius se leva et tendit sa main à Nila.

« Que veux-tu danser ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« ça ! »

La jeune elfe porta sa baguette à sa tempe et y extrait un filament argenté. Puis, elle amena ce filament à la tempe de son cavalier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » questionna Jade.

« Elle lui a passé un souvenir » répondit Remus.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir danser ''ça'' ? »

Nila lui fit un sourire et d'un coup de baguette magique troqua son pull et ses jeans pour une robe près du corps. Elle était noire, un léger décolleté, et lui arrivait au dessus du genou. La robe cachait son dos, mais pas son épaule gauche où elle avait une cicatrice de la taille d'une paume de main.

« Nila qu'as-tu sur l'épaule ? » demanda Remus.

« Accident de neige. J'ai glissé et dévalé une pente, au bout il y avait un trou et je suis tombé dedans. Malgré ma chute de cinq mètres, on peut dire que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortis. »

Puis elle se tourna vers le poste de musique et mit en route la musique d'un tango (1). Une fois la musique lancé, elle se tourna pour faire face à Sirius et s'avança gracieusement vers lui, puis commença à se mouvoir sensuellement, sous le regard étonné des autres personnes dans la pièce. Sirius qui se souvenait parfaitement de la chorégraphie que Nila lui avait mit dans la tête se rapprocha de la jeune femme et fit éclater de rire ses amis en enlevant et lançant sa veste par terre. Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin et commença enfin la danse en prenant sa cavalière dans les bras. Ils dansèrent collés, tout était parfaitement synchronisé et vraiment sensuel, les danseurs allaient très bien ensembles.

Les autres étaient là, à les regarder la bouche grande ouverte : « oui, il n'y a pas de doute Sirius danse aussi bien qu'Antonio Banderas » pensèrent Lily et Jade.

Une fois la musique finit, Nila et Sirius se tournèrent vers leur public.

« Alors ? » lança Sirius, fier de les avoir scotché.

« Heu... » dit Remus.

James se mit a genou.

« Apprends-moi, s'il te plait Padfoot ! »

Sirius rigola, de son rire qui ressemblait fort à un aboiement.

« Franchement chapeau » finit par dire Jade à Nila « Si j'avais pas confiance en toi, je t'aurais mis une droite pour avoir dansé comme ça avec mon copain »

Puis elle se jeta sur Sirius pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Remus était subjugué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme sache aussi bien danser. Il la trouvait déjà belle, mais là, elle était resplendissante. Il était sous le charme.

« Dis, tu veux bien nous apprendre à danser ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui si tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à savoir faire ça dans deux ou trois jours. Il faut des années de pratiques pour arriver à ce niveau. »

« Au moins les bases, ça serait bien. »

« Si tu veux, on commence demain ? » proposa Nila.

Les deux filles sautèrent de joie, ainsi que James.

« Apprendre le tango à Jamesie va être aussi dur que de faire danser Remus. » rigola Sirius, avant de se prendre un coup dans l'épaule par James.

« Pourquoi, tu ne sais pas danser Remus ? » demanda Nila.

« Si, monsieur sait danser, mais il ne veux pas parce qu'il est trop timide » souffla Lily assez fort pour être entendu par tous, puis elle chuchota à l'oreille de l'elfe « c'est ton prochain gage, faire danser Remus... »

Nila se tourna vers le lycanthrope.

« Tu danses avec moi ? »

Remus se raidit, il n'aimait pas que les gens le regardent et encore moins quand il dansait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, puisque son gage stipulait qu'il devait dire oui à tout, et l'heure ne serait finie que dans vingt minutes.

« Heu... Si tu veux » répondit-il en se levant.

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche, jamais il n'avait voulu danser avec elle en public et là il disait oui aussi facilement ? Il y avait un truc qui clochait, elle lança un regard aux deux autres garçons : ils se retenaient de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Nila dansèrent une petite valse. La jeune femme trouvait qu'il dansait très bien et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait peur de danser. A la fin de leur danse, Nila récupéra sa baguette et se changea à nouveau, la robe c'est joli, mais il faisait pas vraiment très chaud !

Lily regarda Remus et dit :

« Remus, tu veux bien enlever ta chemise s'il te plait ? »

James se cassa la figure de son canapé où il était monté pour faire on ne sait quoi, Jade et Sirius stoppèrent le baiser qu'ils venaient de commencer à échanger sur le fauteuil, et Nila la regarda les yeux ronds. Soudain, Nila et Jade se souvinrent de leur gage, faire enlever la chemise aux garçons.

Remus quant à lui lança un regard plus que noir à ses deux soit-disant meilleurs amis et déboutonna sa chemise pour l'enlever (2). Mais seulement durant deux secondes, car il s'empressa de la remettre.

Excepté Nila, tous avaient déjà vu Remus torse nu. Alors que Remus rattachait les boutons, il sentit une main se poser sur sa clavicule. En relevant la tête, il vit que c'était Nila, la jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur la cicatrice du garçon. Cette cicatrice, formée de trois griffures parallèles qui allait de sa pommette droite, barrait sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa poitrine. Bien que l'on voyaient les cicatrices, elles étaient très discrètes, ce n'est pas la première chose que l'on voyait en regardant le jeune homme. C'est elle qui avait changé sa vie à tout jamais. Ne se sentant pas à l'aise face à ce contact, il s'empressa de remettre les boutons de sa chemise.

« Tu n'es pas comme les Thérians » dit Nila les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée « La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu en étais un. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer comment je le sais, mais je le sais. Disons que la même aura magique vous entoure et cette magie à une odeur caractéristique, c'est comme ça que sans le savoir tu vas reconnaître un de tes semblables. »

Tous écoutaient avec attention, il était rare que la jeune elfe parle d'elle.

« Je t'avais mal jugé, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Disons que je ne vois plus les Thérians comme avant depuis qu'ils ont rejoint le clan de Voldemort. C'était de la colère froide et je voulais m'en excuser »

« Il n'y a rien à excuser » fit Remus avec un sourire « Tu ne savais pas, mais c'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre que tu m'en veuilles alors que je ne te connaissais pas. »

« Il y a autre chose que je n'ai vu que lorsque l'on a été attaqué à Pré-au-lard. Le garçon qui t'a parlé était un Thérian et c'est là que j'ai remarqué la différence. J'avais déjà rencontré un loup-garou avant toi, Greyback. »

Remus blanchit en entendant ce nom et son regard devint sombre. Nila qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi se tourna vers les autres, mais tous regardaient dans différentes directions, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

« J'ai croisé une seule fois la route de Greyback » finit par dire Remus « cette nuit-là a changée ma vie. C'est lui qui m'a fait ces cicatrices »

Les yeux de Nila étaient devenu bleu clair en parlant du passé, et devinrent encore plus pales.

« Cet hom... Non, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un animal et c'est un monstre. Il y a environ cinq mois, lui et d'autres mangemorts, c'est comme ça que se font appeler les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, sont venu dans notre cité. Ils voulaient nous rallier à leur cause, car Voldemort a entendu dire que les elfes étaient dotés de grands pouvoirs. Ce qui est faux ! »

« Seule une elfe par génération acquiert de grand pouvoir, pour venger la mort de Tashbaan et Sabia... » termina tout doucement Jade.

« Comment connais-tu cette légende ? » demanda Nila étonnée.

« Heu... » rougit Jade « c'est toi qui nous l'as racontée le jour où tu t'es fait attaquée par le lutin des forêts »

La jeune elfe soupira, puis sourit.

« Bah ! Ça fera ça de moins à raconter. »

« Donc les mangemorts ont attaqué ton village ? » l'interrogea James.

« Oui, car nous n'avons pas voulu coopérer avec eux. Il y a eut de nombreux morts ce jour-là, ainsi qu'un bon nombre de disparitions, surtout du coté des Thérians. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que mon père a décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard. »

« Les personnes qui se rallient à la cause de cet homme sont fous à lier » dit Lily.

« Tu as raison et je crois que ça ne va aller qu'en empirant. » souffla Nila.

***Jour 2 : 3h07 hall d'entrée***

D'après Sirius, la partie du manoir qui résonnait le plus était le hall d'entrée. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à James, pour lui ça aurait été la cave, mais comme le gage lui avait été donné par le commentateur de Quidditch, il n'avait pas le droit de veto.

Après leur discussion a savoir si ''Voldemort était-il juste un imbu d'elle-même, débile ou mégalomane ?'' Ils allèrent se coucher... Enfin se coucher, pour les filles, ils ne savaient pas trop, mais eux restèrent dans la chambre de Remus jusqu'à tard, ou plutôt tôt le matin. Sirius avait dit à James que c'était un trouillard quand il s'agissait de ses parents et le jeune homme avait évidemment dit que non. Bref, cela les avaient conduit tout les trois dans le halle d'entrée à trois heures du matin.

« Arrêtes Sirius, je vais pas faire ça ! Ça va réveiller tout le monde » le supplia James.

« Mais mon bon Jamesie, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! » dit Sirius en le retenant par le col de son pyjama.

Remus et Sirius se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et reculèrent contre le mur en face de l'escalier pour profiter au mieux du spectacle. James respira un grand coup et se mit à chanter, ou plutôt à crier :

« Dashing through the sand  
with a bomb strapped to my back.  
I have a nasty plan  
for Christmas in Iraq.

I got through checkpoint A,  
but not through checkpoint B.  
That's when I got shot in the ass  
by the US Military…

Oooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs  
Mine blew up you see.

Where are all... (3)»

Mais il ne pu pas aller plus loin, car plusieurs personnes venaient d'arriver en haut de l'escalier, son père en tête et il n'avait pas l'air commode.

« JAMES ALLAN POTTER ! » cria-il « MAIS QU'ES-CE QUI EST PASSE DANS TA TETE POUR FAIRE UN BOUCAN PAREIL A TROIS HEURES DU MAT' ? »

« Heu... Je... »

En l'entendant bafouiller pitoyablement, Sirius et Remus se mirent à rire.

« Et les deux zigotos qui l'accompagnent, sortez donc de là-dessous qu'on vous voit ! »

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent à la vue de tous en bas.

« Désolé Allan, on ne voulait pas faire autant de bruit, mais James à insisté, vous voyez ? » dit Sirius le regard affreusement désolé.

Ce qui doubla le rire de Remus qui devait se tenir à la rembarre des escaliers pour ne par s'étaler par terre. Les filles aussi étaient mortes de rire, mais le faisaient plus subtilement.

« Remus, peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire à se point là ? » demanda Iona.

« Il... IL... » tenta Remus, puis il dit d'un traite « Je savais qu'il ne savait pas chanter mais pas à ce point-là... » et il repartit dans son fou rire accompagné par tout les autres excepté James.

« Bon maintenant qu'on à bien rigolé, tout le monde au lit et que ça ne se reproduise pas »

Cette fois-ci ils allèrent vraiment se coucher.

***Jour 2 : 17h15 salon***

Allan, en bon joueur, avait réveillé les garçons à sept heures quand il était parti travailler et pour être sûr qu'ils ne se recouchent pas, il leurs avait lancé un sortilège qui les empêchait de se rendormir. S'ils le faisaient, ils se prenaient une décharge électrique. Ils avaient du attendre dix heures trente, que Nila se réveille pour enfin pouvoir s'assoir tranquillement. L'après-midi, Jade et Lily avaient décidé d'aller faire du Shopping toutes les deux, Nila ne pouvant pas sortir. Les filles s'étaient rendu compte que Noël était le lendemain et qu'elles n'avaient pas fini leurs achat de Noël, ni choisi leurs tenues. Nila passa son après-midi à lire et les garçons firent leurs devoirs.

Les filles revirent vers dis-sept heures, les bras chargés de paquet.

« Nila tu veux bien venir s'il-te-plaît ? » fit Lily.

La jeune femme acquiesça et les suivit jusque dans la chambre de Jade.

« Voilà, ce soir c'est le réveillon et James nous a dit que sa famille venait manger. Bref bon on s'est dit que tu pourrais ouvrir ton cadeau maintenant. » dit Lily en lui tendant un paquet. « c'est de notre part à toute les deux »

Nila les regarda avec des yeux aussi grands que des billes.

« Je... heu merci, il ne fallait pas »

Nila ouvrit le paquet et y trouva une très jolie robe turquoise recouverte d'un léger voile noir et une paire de chaussure à talon.

« Elle est magnifique, merci, vraiment. »

« Bon, les filles, il nous reste deux heures pour nous habiller avant que les cousines de James ne débarquent. »

Après avoir chacune leur tour pris une douche, elle se retrouvèrent habillées dans la salle de bain. Nila s'occupa des cheveux des filles avec des sorts de bouclage pour Lily et lissage pour Jade. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux libres.

Vers six heure trente, les garçons allèrent se doucher et s'habiller. Ils avaient tout les trois opté pour un pantalon noir et une chemise : noir pour James, blanche pour Sirius et bleu pâle pour Remus. A sept heures et quart, ils étaient près et descendirent dans le hall, les filles les rejoignirent quelques minutes après. Elle étaient toutes les trois magnifiques, Nila avait une robe turquoise et noir, Jade une robe rouge et Lily une noire à paillettes (4) et toutes les trois étaient perchées sur des hauts talons. Alors que les garçons allaient les complimenter, le carillon retenti...

La seule pensée de James à ce moment là fut : « Au secours ! »

* * *

_(1) Il y a sur mon blog la robe de Nila et la vidéo du tango_

_(2) je suis sur que lui aussi il a des tablettes étoutétout !*_*_

_(3) Jingle bells version Achmed ! Tapez « **Jingle bombs achmed **»sur youtube et vous verrez..._

_(4) il y a des photos des robes et chaussures sur le blog (maechan01 . Skyrock . Com)_

_Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre marquera la fin des gages (plus long que prévu) et Noël !_

_Biz a+_


	22. Chapter 21

_Me revoici !_

_Un de mes plus long chapitre, je suis fière de moi. Il marque également la fin des gages (vous me direz c'est pas trop tôt !)_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 21**** :**

La seule pensée de James à ce moment là fut : « Au secours ! »

Madame Potter se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A peine fut-elle ouverte que deux tornades se jetèrent sur le pauvre James.

« Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames ça fait trop longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu » s'écria l'une des deux filles ''tornades''.

« Lâchez-le, vous allez le tuer » dit la voix d'une femme qui venait de passer le pas de la porte, suivit d'un homme. Ce devait être les parents des deux filles. Ils étaient suivis par femme âgée, qui se tenait au bras d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que les Gryffondors. Derrière eux venait deux autres hommes.

Une des deux filles accrochée à James se détacha de lui pour se tourner vers Sirius.

« Sirius ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. » dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux.

« Oui, moi aussi Maria. »

La famille se dit bonjour, puis James entreprit de faire les présentations.

« Les amis, laissez-moi vous présenter la famille Potter. D'abord mes grands-parents : Jeanne et Victor. Le grand frère de mon père, Steve et sa petite sœur Martha, ainsi que son mari Hugo et leur triplé : Jasper, Maria et Carine. »

Puis il s'adressa à sa famille.

« Ma chère famille, voici mes plus humbles amis : Sirius, que vous connaissez déjà, Remus, Lily, Jade et Nila. »

Sur le coup, Nila fut étonnée qu'il la mentionne en donnant le nom de ses amis, puis elle se rappela que c'est ce qu'ils avaient décidé de plus simple pour expliquer sa présence dans le manoir.

Une fois les salutations terminées, les adultes allèrent dans la salle à manger et les jeunes dans le salon.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes tous à Poudlard ? » demanda Jasper.

« Oui » répondit James.

« Heu... Nila c'est ça ? » demanda une des jumelles, Maria « Tu es nouvelle ? On n'a jamais entendu parler de toi »

« C'est parce qu'on ne la connaissait pas avant, elle est à Serdaigle » répondit Lily.

Nila sourit, son amie avait décidé de la mettre chez les Serdaigles, les érudits. Elle savait que si elle avait été à Poudlard, elle ne serait pas allée dans cette maison, elle était trop dissipée dans son travail.

« Alors c'est toi la fameuse Lily, la fille que James désespère de faire craquer ? » fit Carine mauvaise.

« Sauf que tu arrives trop tard pour les critiques sous entendu, on sort ensemble depuis deux mois. » dit James.

« Quoi ? Deux mois et tu n'as rien dit à ton cousin préféré ? » répliqua Jasper.

« heu... nan, j'y ai pas pensé »

« Alors, je m'évertue à t'envoyer des lettres de dix pages pour te déclarer mon amour et toi tu ne me dis pas que je dois laisser tomber parce que j'arrive trop tard ? » dit Jasper avec les yeux du chat Potté (1).

« Et puis quoi encore ? Dans ta dernière lettre c'est à Sirius que tu fais une déclaration d'amour »

« Ah ! C'est pas faux »

Ce qui fit rigoler les autres, sauf Maria et Carine.

« Tu trouves drôle que notre frère s'amuse à faire des déclarations d'amour à des garçons ? » s'indigna Carine.

« Je vais à la salle de bain, tu viens Cari ? » lui dit sa sœur.

Et les deux filles partirent, le nez en l'air. Tous les regardaient vers un air effaré.

« Bah, je vois que sa ne s'arrange pas ! » déclara Sirius.

« Te plains pas moi c'est toute la journée que j'ai à les supporter. »

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment, les Gryffondors lui parlaient de Poudlard et lui de Jactatuschool, son école de sorcellerie aux états-unis. Jusqu'au moment où Allan Potter vint les chercher pour manger ; il regardait son fils avec un regard désespéré. A ce moment là on pouvait croire qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir réveillé en chantant comme une casserole à trois heures du matin, ou encore qu'il en avait marre de ses nièces qui étaient venues dans la cuisine pour se plaindre... encore ! Mais si aucune de ces versions n'était la bonne, James était bien le responsable. Comme le stipulait le pacte des six amis, le secret des gages devait rester... secret ! Pour mieux comprendre tout cela, il faut revenir à un moment dans l'après-midi...

***¤*¤*FLASH-BACK*¤*¤***

PDV James :

De toutes les idées que Sirius Black troisième du nom a eu dans sa vie, celle-ci était vraiment la plus... Débile ? Et puis pourquoi il s'en prenait toujours à moi ? Et Remus alors ? Non, mais je vous jure, ce mec est un abruti, ou alors sa mère l'a bercé trop près du mur quand il était bébé. Ouais ça devait être ça !

Bon pour l'instant me plaindre, ou plutôt jurer contre mon ''_meilleur_ _ami_'' n'est pas une bonne idée. Ce crétin m'avait demandé d'aller chercher le trophée de Quidditch dans le bureau de mon père. Facile diriez-vous ! Je devais le faire sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte, pratique quand son père a son après-midi de congé et qu'il est DANS son bureau.

Après avoir doucement tourné la poignée, je poussais légèrement la porte croisant les doigts de pied en plus de ceux des mains. Il était là, je le voyais, mais une chance -ou pas- pour moi, il n'était pas là où je pensais qu'il serait, c'est-à-dire derrière son bureau, mais la tête dans la cheminée ! Je vous entend dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la tête dans la cheminée ? », bande d'inculte, il est en conférence avec des gens de son travail. Je suis pas sûr qu'on comprenne bien tout ce que je dis... En fait je panique tellement que je suis en train de m'auto-commenter la scène... Je deviens grave ! Je devrais penser à faire commentateur de Quidditch, je suis sûr que je ferais un malheur... Ah ! Non c'est vrai, je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe, j'aurais du mal à me dédoubler. Quoique je suis Jamesie super star !

Bref, je reviens à ce que je faisais, je poussais la porte complètement et entrais dans le bureau. Apparemment, il n'entendais pas, tant mieux ! Je me précipitais, sur la pointe des pieds bien sûr, derrière le bureau, prenais la coupe tant convoitée, fis volte face et là il y eu un craquement... Qui ne fit pas bouger mon père, Ouf !

Tout content de moi je me mis sourire et commençais à me diriger vers la porte marchant fièrement, ouais, je roulais des mécaniques, la coupe collée contre mon cœur. Mais je gardais toujours les yeux sur mon paternel (on ne sait jamais) près à décamper aux moindre mouvement de sa part. Je regardais presque derrière moi et accélérait pour sortir plus vite, Sirius allait devoir s'agenouiller et il me baiserait les pie...

PAF !

C'est le cul par terre que je remarquais que c'était pas cool de marcher en regardant dans son dos... J'avais quand même loupé la porte d'au moins un bon mètre...

***¤*¤*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*¤*¤***

Tout ça pour dire que Allan commençait à prendre son fils pour un dingue !

Tout le monde était maintenant à table, les jeunes d'un coté, les plus vieux de l'autre. C'était maintenant le moment du dernier gage de James, lancé par Remus :

Il se leva pour prendre la parole lors du dessert :

« Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire ! »

« T'es enceinte ? » Rigola son oncle Steven.

James lui lança un regard noir.

« Non, je vais me marier ! »

Il y eut des réactions différentes tout autour de la table. Sauf Iona Potter et Lily qui en même temps recrachèrent le contenu de leur verre dans leur assiette et Allan qui laissa tomber ses couverts sur la table, les autres regardaient James avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte. Aux dires de leur ami et cousin, Sirius, Remus et Jasper éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu... Tu... Mais... Tu... Avec qui ? » demanda sa grand-mère Jeanne.

James fit le tour de la table pour prendre la main de la personne qu'il avait choisi.

« Je l'aime depuis longtemps et nous pensons faire le bon choix »

La personne à qui appartenait la main se leva et serra James dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

« Mais James, voyons tu ne vas quand même pas épouser... »

« Si ! » coupa ce dernier « Écoutes papa, je vais avoir 17 ans, je suis assez grand pour décider de ce qui est bien pour moi ou non. »

« Félicitation mon vieux » déclara Sirius tout content.

James se tourna vers l'amour de sa vie et leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement. Sortant enfin de sa transe, Lily s'écria :

« JAMES ALLAN POTTER ! Mais ça va pas bien la tête ? Tu vas quand même pas rouler une galoche à ton cousin ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et d'un même mouvement s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

« NAN ! » dirent-ils.

James couru de l'autre coté de la table pour prendre la rousse dans ses bras.

« Désolé Lily Jolie, mais on m'a forcé à faire ça ! »

Toute la table souffla un bon coup et éclata de rire, heureusement que les Potter avaient un sens de l'humour super développé. C'est d'ailleurs de Victor Potter, le grand-père de James que venait cet humour. Pour quand même bien montrer à tout le monde qu'il plaisantait, il embrassa sa petite amie, qui rougit fortement.

Le repas se finit alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après le repas, les adultes allèrent dans le salon. Les ado se réfugièrent dans la chambre de James qui restait encore la plus grande de toute. Sur le chemin, James prit Sirius par le bras et le tira dans un coin.

« Mon vieux, tu vas morfler ! A partir de maintenant et pour une heure tu dois dire non à tout ce que l'on te demandera ! »

« T'es pas très innovant dans tes blagues » rigola le jeune homme (2).

James eut un sourire sadique et continua le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre où les autres s'étaient déjà installés. Il s'assit sur son lit appuyé contre le mur, Lily posé contre son torse. Les jumelles qui avaient apparemment décidé de se faire de nouvelles amies, discutaient bruyamment avec Lily, Nila et Jade. Malheureusement pour les garçons, la conversation, ne les intéressait gère, voire pas du tout.

« Avec Sarah, une copine, on a voulu essayer les modes d'épilations moldus ! » disait Maria.

« Franchement les moldus sont des barbares. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie » continua Carine.

« Et après on se demande pourquoi j'aime être une sorcière ! » Déclara Lily.

« Je confirme, cette folle a voulu m'épiler à la cire, j'ai failli l'égorger ! » Rigola Jade.

Les garçons qui n'y connaissaient rien dans ce domaine se moquèrent.

« Les filles vous êtes des petites natures » fit Sirius.

Regard noir du coté féminin. Jade fit les yeux doux à son amoureux.

« Tu veux que je te montre mon chéri ? »

« Non ! »

Sirius souffla intérieurement, car si James lui avait dit de dire oui à tout, il aurait été ''_en la mierda_ !'' James qui avait avait eu la même pensée voulu se rattraper.

« Vous avez soif ? » demanda-t-il en sortant une bouteille de Whisky pur-feux et une bière au beurre de son placard.

Tout le monde dit ''oui'', sauf Sirius qui fusillait son pote du regard. Lily avait capté l'étrangeté de la chose : un Sirius ne refuse pas un verre sauf si il est malade. Et encore !

« Tu ne veux pas boire Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non c'est bon » répondit-il le regard désespéré en fixant la bouteille qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Un Sirius qui refuse de boire, c'est comme un magicien qui fait de la magie sans les mains !(3) » lança jade atterrée. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Non ! » Sourit-il.

Jade eut alors un éclair de compréhension, ainsi que Nila et Remus. Lily ayant déjà comprit. Pendant que tout le monde, sauf Sirius, se levait pour attraper son verre, Lily murmura à Jade :

« Tu vas maquiller ton chéri ! »

Jade eut un grand sourire machiavélique. Elle se rassit à coté de son chéri et dit.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux humides, qui la priaient de lui en donner.

« Non ! » Murmura-t-il.

« Et ça te dérangerait d'aller dans ma chambre me chercher ma mallette rouge ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! »

Il se leva et partit la chercher. Pendant ce temps là, Jasper demanda :

« Il nous fait quoi Sirius, là ? »

« On va dire que jouer à un jeux de gage avec les maraudeurs n'est pas bon ! » sourit Remus.

Le jeune homme revint alors avec la mallette rouge de sa copine. Jade l'ouvrit et en sorti un petit flacon qu'elle lança à Lily. Sauf que Lily s'était décalée à ce moment-là et c'est la chemise de James qui réceptionna.

« Je suis désolée James ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu devais vite enlever ta chemise avant que ça n'aille sur ta peau, ça risque de bruler. »

James obéissant enleva sa chemise pour se changer. Sans vraiment le vouloir jade avait gagné son gage. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, laissant la rousse baver sur la musculature de son amoureux.

« Mon chériiiiii... » commença-t-elle, et Sirius sut qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. « ça te dérange si je te maquille ? »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire sachant que le pauvre garçon ne pouvait refuser.

« Heu... Non ! » couina-t-il.

Les filles se dirigèrent toutes vers le pauvre garçon, ce fut alors les vingts minutes les plus atroce de la vie de Sirius Black et les plus drôles de James, Remus et Jasper. Évidemment, elles n'y étaient pas allées de main morte, il était sur-maquillé. Le pauvre Sirius ressemblait plus à une p*te qu'autre chose et eut même l'honneur d'être prit en photo.

Minuit arriva et le père Noël aussi, enfin une partie des cadeaux seulement, le reste serait pour le réveil. Allan et Iona avaient prévu des cadeaux pour leur famille qui était venu manger et chaque membre de la famille Potter ouvrit un paquet. Jeanne Potter, la patriarche de la famille avait su que son petit fils recevait des amis, elle avait prévu un paquet pour chacun : un collier pour les filles et un bon de cinq Gallions chez Zonko pour Remus et Sirius.

Une fois tout le monde parti, les jeunes dirent bonne nuit, puis montèrent se coucher.

« Venez dix minutes, les garçons, on va faire le point sur les gages, les deux jours sont passés. » les arrêta Jade.

Tous retournèrent donc dans la chambre de James.

« Alors, on commence par qui ? » demanda Sirius.

« Galanterie, donc les filles ! » fit James « Je propose : ma chérie »

« J'en ai fait que trois sur quatre : la dispute avec jade à table hier soir, faire enlever sa chemise à Remus et ça ! »

Elle sorti le vif d'or de sa poche qu'elle tendit à James.

« C'est toi qui l'avais pendant tout ce temps ? »

Il était heureux de retrouver son objet favori.

« Maintenant je choisi James » dit Lily.

« Alors j'en ai fait quatre : chanter ''jingle bombs'' à trois heures du mat', piquer la coupe dans le bureau de mon père, faire croire à mes parents que j'allais me marier et heu... j'ai du... heu »

Comme il ne voulut pas finir sa phrase, il se leva et prit dans son armoire quelque chose qu'il tendit aux filles. Jade y reconnu son tee-shirt des ''Croque-Mitaines'', Lily un jupe à elle et Nila... un soutien-gorge noir. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard noir au jeune homme.

« On peut savoir ce que ça fait là James Potter ? »

« Heu... c'était un gage... je suis désolé »

Nila souffla un grand coup, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre.

« Sirius à toi »

« Boire un verre d'huile de Torki, imiter la poule en entendant certains mots, dire non à tout pendant une heure, embrasser Jade et piquer ça »

Cette fois, Nila retrouva un jeans, Lily un débardeur et Jade un soutien-gorge bleu nuit. Après quelques ''sale pervers'' de la part de Jade, ce fut elle de parler :

« Faire enlever la chemise de James, maquiller Sirius, parler de mon ex avec Lily à table et embrasser Sirius. »

« Et bien, je vois qu'on a eut la même idée » rigola Remus.

« Une idée qui a marché du tonnerre » lui Lily.

« Nila à toi »

« Faire danser Remus et enlever la chemise de Sirius »

« Ouais, mais c'est pas juste t'as été aidée à chaque fois » se plaignit Sirius.

Nila lui sourit.

« Y en a qui ont de la chance et pas d'autre ! »

« Il ne reste plus que Remus »

« Attendez, on a retrouvé un sous-vêtement de Nila et Jade, donc logiquement, il devrait y avoir un des miens » dit Lily en faisant les gros yeux au lycanthrope.

« Oui, tu as bien deviné, le seul truc, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas précisé quel genre de sous-vêtement, du coup je t'ai pris ça ! »

Remus lui tendit une paire de chaussette, ainsi que deux tee-shirt appartenant à Jade et Nila. Sirius et James grognèrent, ils s'étaient encore fait avoir par leur ami : ce mec était trop intelligent pour eux.

« Sinon, j'ai du dire oui à tout pendant deux heures. »

Après avoir récupérer leurs affaires ils partirent tous se coucher.

Le réveille fut dur, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi depuis 48 heures et ça, Mr et Mme Potter, l'avaient bien comprit, c'est pourquoi tout le monde fut levé à 9h00 pour le petit déjeuner, qui attendit puisque les cadeaux passèrent en priorité.

Les filles avaient reçu un magnifique sac à main de la part de Iona et Allan et Sirius et Remus une tenue de soirée sorcière, ainsi que James qui avait en plus eut un nouveau balais (il avait cassé le sien au dernier match).

Jade, Lily et Iona reçurent de Nila une robe magnifique, chacune.

« De fabrication elfique, c'est pour la réception dans deux jours » avait-elle dit.

Il y eut en plus de nombreux autres cadeaux.

Parmi ceux-ci il y eut un énorme paquet remplis à ras-bord de bonbons, envoyé par Peter, il leur annonçait qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas passer le nouvel an avec eux, ses parents avaient décidé de l'emmener aux états-unis jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Après le petit déjeuner, Nila prit Remus à part :

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël tout de suite, mais promis je le ferais plus tard. »

Les deux jours suivant furent majoritairement occupés par préparation de la réception des elfes qui devait avoir lieux ici. Le hall et la salle à manger avaient été décorés, comme il était indiqué sur le parchemin que Sarwak avait donné à Allan. Nila aidait beaucoup, pour placer tous les objets aux bonnes places selon les goûts de son père qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Les Gryffondors aidaient aussi, mais profitaient de sortir l'après-midi. La pleine lune étant plus près que jamais, Remus, n'avait guère le moral pour sortir. Il resta aider, mais surtout se reposer, la plus part du temps, on pouvait le trouver couché sur un canapé en train de lire ou de discuter avec Nila.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient rapprochés, ils discutaient maintenant à cœur ouvert. Il lui avait raconté comment il s'était fait transformer en loup-garou et elle lui raconta comment était son école dans la cité de la forêt noire. Il lui racontait des anecdotes sur Poudlard et les maraudeurs, elle lui racontait comment toute petite, elle s'amusait à fuir la surveillance de sa nourrice pour aller se cacher dans les grands jardins du palais de son père.

Les deux jeunes, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi(4), se sentaient mal à l'aise face aux contacts de l'autre, mais en même temps, ils les provoquaient. Se toucher la main quand on passe un objet, mettre la main sur l'épaule pour regarder ce que l'autre est en train de lire, l'aider à accrocher la décoration...

Puis le soir du 27 décembre 1976 arriva...

* * *

_(1) Si bien sûr à cette époque le chat Potté existait !_

_(2) et quel homme !^^_

_(3) Pour toi Lulu !=D C'est une cochonne cette Jade quand même, non ?_

_(4) Des boulets, moi je dis..._

_Voilà le prochain chapitre portera sur la découverte de nouveaux elfes._

_N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon blog !_

_Bisous_


	23. Chapter 22

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, toujours avec du retard, mais bon, je poste quand même, je n'abandonne pas !=D_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Tout était prêt pour la soirée. Les filles s'habillaient dans la salle de bain avec les robes offertes par Nila. Les garçons avaient des robes de soirées offertes par Mr et Mme Potter. Tout le monde sauf Remus se préparait, car ce soir c'était la pleine lune et elle allait se lever dans moins d'une heure. D'habitude, ces nuits-là ne le dérangeaient pas tant que ça, mais cette fois-ci ,il serait seul et tout les autres feraient la fête. Lui serait dans une pièce modifiée pour l'occasion, seul. Quand Remus senti que le moment était presque là, il salua ses amis et descendit au sous-sol. Allan Potter avait lui-même ensorcelé une pièce pour que la porte ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir lorsqu'un loup-garou se trouvait dans la pièce.

Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, il se déshabilla, troquant ses jeans et tee-shirt pour un bas de jogging usé. Puis, il entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci avait été complètement vidée, les murs protégés par un rembourrage magique pour éviter que le garçon ne se fasse trop mal. Et bien sûr l'endroit était chauffé, parce qu'avec la neige dehors, il ne devait pas dépasser les 5°C.

Remus s'assit dans un coin et attendit sa transformation. Son angoisse : la réaction du loup quand celui-ci se rendra compte que le chien, le cerf et le rat ne sont pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. Le loup n'avait jamais été seul depuis plus d'un an, depuis que ses amis étaient devenus des animagi.

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir le bout de ses doigts fourmiller, la porte s'ouvrit. Remus releva la tête et vit entrer Nila.

« Sorts d'ici ! » s'écria-t-il, la voix rauque.

Ne l'écoutant pas, elle continua à s'approcher, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Pars, si je me transforme, tu ne pourras plus sortir. »

Le lycanthrope était toujours assis dans le coin à l'opposé de la porte. Nila s'accroupit devant lui.

« Remus, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je te donnerais ton cadeau de Noël plus tard ? »

Il fit oui de la tête.

« Écoutes, tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas sûre de réussir. Donnes-moi tes mains. »

Remus la regarda comme si elle avait un troisième œil au milieu du front.

« Vas-t-en, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Ses doigts commençaient à s'allonger et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus dorés. Nila attrapa alors ses mains d'autorité, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Remus senti des picotements dans ses doigts, puis dans ses mains. Les picotements continuèrent à traverser tout son corps. Quant ils arrivèrent au niveau de sa tête, tout devint noir autour de lui. Après quelques minutes, et il n'aurait sût dire s'il s'agissait d'une ou de dix, la vue lui revint lentement. Ce qu'il vit alors devant lui lui coupa le souffle, qui était déjà cahoteux.

Nila était sous sa forme elfique. Avec la magie qui circulait dans la pièce, et même Remus pouvait en sentir les vibrations, le sort que Nila utilisait pour cacher sa vraie nature s'était brisé. Remus fixa la jeune femme, il avait devant lui la créature magnifique qui peuplait ses nuits.

Nila ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension, avait-elle réussi ? Elle planta son regard dans celui doré du garçon en face d'elle, elle lui sourit, puis se releva.

Remus n'avait pas encore prit conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Son regard se tourna vers la petite lucarne tout au bout de la pièce, il y vit la lune. Elle était pleine. Il porta son regard sur ses mains, elles étaient normales. C'est à ce moment que son cerveau eut enfin le déclic. Choqué, il regarda Nila.

« Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour tes yeux » lui dit-elle, brisant enfin le silence religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« ... »

Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, la jeune femme venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de tout sa vie : la liberté, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit. Pour lui c'était comme si enfin il avait réussi à maîtriser le loup. Il avait une vision différente, tout lui paraissait comme en plein jour alors que la pièce était à peine éclairée.

« Quand tu seras prêt, tu nous rejoindra ! »

En lui souriant, Nila se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie et que son corps en subirait les conséquence plus tard. Mais elle s'en fichait, cette nuit était une des plus importante de sa vie et elle voulait que toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait soient présentes. Était-elle devenu égoïste ?

Nila allait passer la porte lorsqu'elle senti un poids contre son dos. Remus passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de cette dernière.

« Remus, qu'est-ce que... ? »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle senti des larmes couler sur son épaule : il pleurait et elle le laissa faire, plaçant ses mains sur celles du garçon. Il finit par s'écarter, après quelques minutes. Nila se tourna vers lui, tendit la main pour essuyer les larmes restaient sur les joues de Remus. Puis à une vitesse surprenante, il coinça la jeune femme contre le mur. Après avoir planté ses yeux dans les siens, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'instant de surprise passé, Nila répondit au baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. D'un coté, aucun d'eux ne se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, de l'autre, ils répondaient à des envies refoulées ces trois derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle senti les mains du jeune homme passer de ses hanches à son dos, elle prit enfin conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle repoussa gentiment le jeune homme. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir Remus à la réalité.

« Pardon ! » S'écria-t-il, rouge. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris »

« Ce n'est pas grave, heu... Je, j'y vais » dit-elle « Tu devrais aller t'habiller. » Rajouta-t-elle, se rendant compte de la tenue de Remus, c'est-à-dire un simple pantalon de survêtement.

Elle tourna les talons, les joues sûrement aussi rouges que celles du lycanthrope.

« Nila ! » l'interpella-t-il « tu... heu... Tu es magnifique ! »

Remus aussi venait de se rendre compte de la robe que portait Nila (1). C'était une robe très longue, bleu marine à dos nu. Une ceinture argentée barrait sa taille et descendait à l'arrière de sa robe en petites étoiles. Mais là où les yeux de Remus était posés (2) était le dos de la jeune femme, un immense tatouage y recouvrait toute la surface. Il ne représentait pas quelque chose de précis, c'était plutôt plusieurs lignes qui partaient dans tous les sens, sans but apparent. Nila lui sourit, puis remonta pour attendre les autres dans le salon, récupérant au passage son manteau elfique qu'elle avait laissé à l'entrée de la pièce.

Une fois à peu près remis de ce qui venait de se passer, Remus se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème. Pendant un instant il avait pensé avoir imaginé tout cela. Il mit son tee-shirt et remonta vers sa chambre comme un automate.

« Tiens Remus, tu pourrais me passer le gel pour cheveux, ste plait ? » Lui demanda James en passant dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Remus fixait la porte par laquelle son ami venait d'entrer, se demandant si celui-ci l'avait vraiment vu. Le temps qu'il se pose cette question James réapparut en marche arrière.

« Heu... » commença-t-il « on est le combien aujourd'hui ? »

« Le 27 »

« Ah ouais »

Puis il refit le même chemin, c'est-à-dire entrer dans la chambre avant de ressortir en marche arrière.

« Mais le 27 c'est la pleine lune et il fait nuit et donc tu devrais pas être là et... Que que... Comment ça se fait que tu...? »

Les paroles de James n'était pas franchement compréhensibles, ni pour lui, ni pour son interlocuteur, du coup il fit ce qu'il pensait le plus juste.

« SIRIUS ! Viens voir y a un truc que je comprend pas. »

Remus, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, regardait son ami complètement perdu. D'un coté il avait envie de rigoler, mais de l'autre il se trouvait être dans le même état de choc que James. Le jeune homme avait crié assez fort pour ameuter tout l'étage. Sirius apparu la chemise à moitié attachée, Lily et Jade portaient déjà leurs robes offertes par Nila. Tous les trois restèrent figé dans le couloir en train de fixer Remus la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais » finit par dire James.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi notre Remus national est là devant nous sans problème de fourrure alors que c'est la pleine lune ? » Fit Sirius.

« Moi je pense pouvoir vous expliquer » dit une voix derrière eux.

Nila ainsi que Mr et Mme Potter venaient d'arriver. Le couple paru aussi surpris que les Gryffondors.

« J'ai utilisé un sortilège ancien de mon peuple afin de bloquer la transformation de Remus. Excepté ses yeux, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. C'est le cadeau que je voulais lui offrir. »

« Tu es vraiment une très puissante magicienne » lui dit Iona.

« Merci » rougie cette dernière « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je teste ce sort. Il y a quelques années je l'ai essayé sur un... ami, mais lui avait eu moins de chance, il s'était retrouvé avec une queue et les oreilles de loup. Heu... Vous devriez aller vous préparer, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Nila adressa un sourire à Remus, puis descendit attendre dans le salon, transformé pour l'occasion en salle de réception étant donné que c'était la plus grande pièce du manoir. Mr Potter lui avait expliqué qu'avant cette pièce était la salle de bal, mais que comme ils ne faisaient que très peu de réceptions, ils avaient décidé d'en faire un grand salon très accueillant. Les meubles avaient été enlevés et mis dans une pièce adjacente. Le canapé et les deux fauteuils déplacés dans un coin et des chaises posées un peu partout. Ainsi que des tables contre un mur qui servaient à poser les mets et boissons.

La jeune était stressée, l'arrivée des ''invités'' était prévu à 19h et elle savait par expérience qu'ils n'étaient jamais en retard... il restait 10 minutes.

Lily descendit la première et elle était magnifique, cette robe elfique lui allait à merveille.

« Nila, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Remus » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté d'elle « Mais comment savais-tu que c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus ? »

Nila tenta de ne pas rougir aux souvenirs du remerciement du jeune homme, puis répondit à la question.

« Disons que parler dans un couloir durant un inter-cours en se croyant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes c'est pas un peu risqué ? »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de la rousse de rougir. C'était il y a quelques semaines, un peu avant les vacances. Elle et Remus avaient discuté de leur plus grands rêves. Lui avait dit qu'il aimerait passer au moins une nuit de pleine lune sans transformation. Elle lui avait parlé du désir qu'elle avait de se faire accepter comme elle est par sa famille. Car à part ses parents, les autres avaient peur d'elle, la sorcière, le monstre. La pire était sa sœur qui la détestait plus que tout.

« Je l'ai fait parce que... » continua Nila, mais elle ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Puis les autres arrivèrent : Jade et Iona étaient également magnifiques et cela se voyait dans les yeux de leurs compagnons.

« Ça va pas trop stressée ? » Demanda Allan.

La jeune elfe lui fit un sourire crispé.

« Un peu quand même, mais pas à cause des gens qui viennent, mais plutôt parce que ce jour, ou plutôt cette nuit, est la plus importante pour un elfe, sa Tyarwë (3) »

C'est alors que le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il y eut un instant où personne n'osa bouger, puis Mme Potter, en bonne hôtesse, alla ouvrir. Ensuite tout se passa rapidement, de nombreuses personnes entrèrent dans le salon, majoritairement des elfes, et venaient faire la révérence devant Nila. Les Gryffondors s'étaient installés dans un coin pour ne gêner personne. Une vingtaine d'elfes était présent, quinze portaient des vêtements que l'on pouvait considérer comme des tenues de soirée et cinq une espèce d'armure, avec des armes : arcs et carquois, épées, poignard, arbalètes, que des armes que l'on pouvait estimer de moyenâgeuses. Mais aucun n'avait de baguette magique. L'un des elfes, un homme sans âge, portant une robe de sorcier verte et marron et à qui Nila fit une révérence, prit la parole :

« Mon enfant, je suis heureux de te voir, ces quatre cycles de lune on été longs sans toi. »

Le vieil homme posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Derrière le patriarche se trouvait trois autre personnes, un femme d'une quarantaine d'années et deux jeunes hommes qui devaient avoir la vingtaine. L'un deux s'approcha pour faire un baise-main à Nila pendant que l'autre restait en arrière, tête baissée.

« Ma sœur, je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

« Moi de même Calion. »

Puis le vieil homme reprit la parole.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce lieu pour célébrer la Tyarwë de ma fille unique. Comme vous le savez, nous elfes de la forêt noire somme dans l'obligation de fuir, de nous protéger, de nous méfier des gens autour de nous à cause de la menace de ce seigneur des ténèbres. Nous sommes ici chez des personnes de confiance, amis du professeur Dumbledore, qui nous rejoindra plus tard. Avant de vous laissez profiter de la soirée, quelques règles sont misent en place. Dix gardiens ont été placé autour de la propriété, plus cinq à l'intérieur. Il est donc recommandé de ne pas sortir afin d'éviter toutes pertes regrettables. »

L'homme continua à parler, mais en elfique de telle sorte que les cinq sorciers de la salle ne comprirent rien du tout. Remus, comme ses amis, était étonné de la façon de parler du vieil homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter du sort de ses semblables.

De nouvelle personnes s'étaient mêlées aux autres, tous habillés de tunique marron et ils portaient des plateaux ou se tenaient derrière le buffet, ce devaient être les serveurs pour la soirée. Remus avait l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontré : des therians !

La soirée continua tout le monde mangeait, buvait, parlait,... Nila revint les voir avec accrochée à sa robe une petite fille aux oreilles pointues.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus avec vous, mais tous le monde veut me parler, je n'ai même pas encore eut le temps de manger. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? »

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas » lui répondit James « le seul truc qui est bizarre c'est que personne n'est venu nous parler, alors que tout le monde aborde mes parents. On leur fait peur ? »

« C'est à cause de moi ! » dit Remus.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa Nila.

Remus lui sourit, mais détourna le regard. Avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi que lui il fait pas comment les autres ? » questionna la petite fille pointant du doigt le lycanthrope.

« On ne montre pas du doigt, jeune fille et je t'ai dit que Remus était un ami à moi, ce n'est pas un thérian. »

« Mais pourquoi il a les même zoeil que Seth ? »

Nila devint blanche, le visage fermé. L'elfe qui lui avait fait le baise-main au début de la soirée intervint à ce moment là.

« Aria, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler des choses qui embêtent dame Willotanila » gronda-t-il.

« Pardon je suis désolée » fit la petite Aria les larmes aux yeux.

« Laisses Calion, ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne comprend pas » coupa Nila en prenant la Aria dans ses bras « Au fait, laisse-moi te présenter mes amis : Lily, Jade, Sirius, Remus et James. Voici Aria une de mes cousines et le seigneur Calion, un ami de la famille. »

« Et plus » dit-il.

« On en reparlera tu veux bien ? Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois parler à mon père »

Une fois la jeune femme partie, le regard de Calion s'assombrit.

« Un loup-garou comme ami, on aura tout vu » cracha-t-il.

« Dis donc, qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger ? » fit Sirius.

« Le fils déshérité des black ? »

Sirius le regarda surprit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vis pas dans le même monde que vous que je dois pas me renseigner sur les personnes que ma fiancée côtoie ! Willo n'a jamais été douée pour choisir ses amis, c'est pourquoi quelqu'un l'a toujours fait pour elle. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle vous ait choisi comme amis, mais plutôt comme des passe-temps. »

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent avec mépris. Remus ne savait plus quoi penser, il se rendais compte qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'une fille qui ne fera jamais partie de son monde. Comme il s'énervait, il senti le loup prisonnier dans sa corps se rebeller et il préféra monter à l'étage, disant à ses amis de ne pas le suivre. Le jeune homme se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir son poing parti tout seul et il brisa la vitre, se coupant au passage.

Pendant qu'il pestait, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nila n'attendit pas son consentement pour entrer et elle le trouva assit par terre la main en sang.

« Remus, mais... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant l'état du miroir. Elle prit une serviette de toilette qu'elle mouilla avant de s'asseoir à coté de Remus pour le soigner. Quand elle voulu lui prendre la main, il se dégagea.

« Laisses-moi tranquille, s'il te plaît »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais réussir à m'amuser avec les autres en te sachant ici, déprimé, la main en sang ? »

Elle tenta une fois de plus de lui prendre la main et il se laissa faire. Après quelques minutes de silence, il voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu es fiancé à Caron ? »

« Calion ? Oui, depuis toute petite, mais je ne l'aime pas. C'est un bon ami, mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec lui, il est trop... Immature et prétentieux. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais cela fait un moment que nos fiançailles sont rompues. Après l'attaque de la cité je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire et je pensais le faire ce soir. Mais je n'ai pas encore eut le courage de lui parler. »

« Tu devrais lui dire »

« Je sais, mais je suis lâche »

« Non ! Tu n'ai pas lâche, seulement tu ne veux pas faire de mal aux personnes qui sont proches de toi » dit Remus en lui souriant.

Elle lui sourit également.

« Je ne suis pas comme tu le penses, je suis une personne lâche et je me fiche de ce qui n'est pas pour moi, je suis égoïste. Tout ce qui me paraît compliqué à faire je le reporte à plus tard, puis je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. On peut dire que je suis une gamine pourri gâté ! Je crois que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ça quand Seth à disparu, mais je n'ai pas voulu changer. Tu te rappelles du soir de la rentrée, quand je suis arrivé en retard ? »

« Oui, on c'est tous demandé qui étaient ces personnes en grand manteau. »

« J'ai dis à Dumbledore que j'avais été retardée à cause d'un repas. En fait, j'ai piqué une crise énorme à mon père en disant que je ne voulais pas y aller et finalement il m'a tenu tête et il ne l'avait jamais fait avant cela. Je lui en ai voulu longtemps. »

« Tu sais, même si tu as été comme tu le dis, nous on ne te voit pas de la même façon. Soit tu as une mauvaise opinion de toi, soit tu as changé sans t'en rendre compte, sinon quel intérêt aurais-tu eu à m'offrir ce cadeau si merveilleux ? »

Nila réfléchit un moment, oui pourquoi ?

« Je n'en sais rien ! »

Une fois sa main bandée, Remus se leva tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

« On redescend à la fête ? Je ne voudrais pas monopoliser la reine de la soirée. »

Ils redescendirent main dans la main, ne se lâchant qu'au dernier moment, un nouvel invité venait de faire son entrée. Il était minuit moins le quart...

* * *

_(1) En photo sur mon blog..._

_(2) NON, Remus n'est pas un pervers !è_é_

_(3) passage à l'age adulte pour un elfe, en gros ils fêtent leur majorité à la dernière pleine lune de l'année de leur 18 ans._

_Alors ? Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que si je continuait à changer des truc sa ne servirait à rien au final alors je le poste comme ça et vous pensez ce que vous en penserez !^^^_

_A++_


	24. Chapter 23

_Voilà voilà..._

* * *

**Chapitre 23:**

Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition à la soirée. En le voyant apparaître, les Gryffondors se sentirent mieux, plus rassurés. Remus revint en compagnie de Nila, le sourire au lèvre, ils avaient du parler. Nila alla saluer le nouvel arrivant, avant de rejoindre son père.

« Maintenant que mon cher ami Albus est parmi nous, nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie. » dit le père de Nila.

Toutes les lumières se baissèrent en même temps, laissant la pièce dans la pénombre. Nila se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Tous les elfes présents se mirent à chanter dans leur langue. Au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait, des étincelles bleues jaillirent d'un peu partout, faisant vibrer la maison. Les étincelles se dirigèrent vers la jeune elfe au milieu et la soulevèrent à un mètre du sol. L'horloge se mit alors à sonner les douze coups de minuit, et à chaque coup la lumière qui entourait Nila se fit de plus en plus forte jusqu'à devenir aveuglante. Les rayons de la lune passèrent à travers la fenêtre, ajoutant leur lumière à celle présente dans la pièce, qui était maintenant arc-en-ciel. Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement, comme lorsque l'on coupe une musique magnifique au moment le plus intense. Willotanila se trouvait toujours au centre de la pièce, plus belle que jamais. Elle enleva la cape qu'elle portait depuis le début de la soirée pour laisser découvrir son dos, qu'un un magnifique tatouage recouvrait. Celui-ci représentait un magnifique phénix, symbole de pouvoir et de sagesse chez les elfes. Tous les elfes présents firent la révérence.

Tout à coup Nila eut mal à la tête, elle senti un afflux rapide de magie dans ses bras. Elle réussi à le contenir de justesse, évitant ainsi de faire du mal aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous la fixaient avec admiration, elle tourna ensuite la tête en direction du grand miroir qui avait été mit contre le mur du fond, elle pu voir son dos, dont le tatouage était magnifique.

« _Je suis fière de toi, mon enfant !_ » lui dit son père en elfique, puis il se tourna vers les autres en continuant de parler dans la même langue « _Je suis fière de dire que ma fille est la digne descendante des grandes prêtresses de la forêt noire. Elle est donc, maintenant, apte à remplacer sa mère dans son rôle de protectrice du temple sacré et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à son mariage_. »

Tous les elfes présents laissèrent exploser leur joie face à une telle nouvelle. Nila sourit, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Depuis toute petite on lui avait dit que ce moment serait le plus beau de sa vie, que c'est ce qu'elle devait attendre le plus au monde et elle avait espéré. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait pas la joie qui aurait du l'atteindre, surtout quand elle posa ses yeux sur ses nouveaux amis. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à eux, et devait les quitter comme ça. D'après ce que son père lui avait dit, le départ allait se faire cette nuit à la fin de la soirée.

Après avoir reçu les félicitations de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, elle emmena les Gryffondors à l'étage où ils se posèrent dans la chambre de James.

« Alors, on doit te dire quoi pour te féliciter ? » demanda Lily.

« Normalement on doit dire : Elen sîla lùmenn' omentielvo ! On pourrait le traduire par « une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre », ce qui signifie que je suis entrée dans le monde de ceux qui ont une place dans les étoiles et un devoir à remplir avant la fin de leur vie. »

« C'est quand même compliqué toutes les coutumes que vous avez ! » dit Lily « tu pourrais nous expliquer, une fois, j'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus. »

Nila se mordit la lèvre.

« Si je vous ai demandé de venir avec moi c'est justement pour vous dire quelque chose d'important. »

« Tu t'en vas ! » Dit Remus sans quitter la lune des yeux.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

« Mais non t'es con Mus, ça doit pas être ça, hein, Nila, tu t'en vas pas ? » demanda James.

L'elfe soupira.

« Non, il a raison, je dois m'en aller, rentrer chez moi. »

Pendant deux minutes personne ne parla, ni ne fit le moindre geste. Nila finit par craquer.

« Dites quelque chose s'il-vous-plaît ! »

« Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit avant ? » demanda Jade.

« Je ne l'ai sus que maintenant et je tenais à vous le dire moi même. »

« Tu pars quand ? » fit Sirius.

« Dans moins d'une heure. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais tu ne peux pas rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme c'était prévu ? » Dit James.

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement, elle les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras, finissant par Remus. Quant elle voulu le toucher, il se dégagea avant de sortir de la pièce. Nila fut secouée, touchée en plein cœur par sa réaction.

Les autres, qui avaient compris le comportement de leur ami, le traitèrent mentalement d'idiot. Ils avaient remarqué ces derniers jours le rapprochement des deux jeunes, savaient que Remus était tombé amoureux et que la déclaration de l'elfe lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Lily se rapprocha de Nila et constata qu'une larme coulait silencieusement sur sa joue.

Nila essuya ses joues avant de se tourner vers ses amis avec un sourire qu'elle voulait joyeux.

« J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer et d'avoir pu devenir votre amie, ces jours ont été sûrement les plus beaux de ma vie. Je vous en remercie infiniment. »

Elle sortie, lâchant quelques larmes au passage, tout comme Jade et Lily. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre rassembler ses affaires pour partir. Nila trouva appuyé contre la chambranle Remus qui apparemment l'attendait. Quand il releva la tête, elle pu voir qu'il avait pleuré.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le fit entrer.

« Remus écoutes, je... »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car il l'avait plaquée contre le mur et s'était emparé sauvagement de ses lèvres. Elle répondit immédiatement au baiser, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle finit néanmoins par rompre leur étreinte.

« Remus je suis... » commença-t-elle.

« Non ! S'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien, je sais que tu dois partir, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour ce baiser ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Je voulais juste te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, sentir ton odeur, pour ne pas t'oublier. »

« Tu ne dois pas te faire de mal comme ça, tu es quelqu'un de bien Remus, il faut que tu profite de la vie. Tu rencontreras une autre personne et tu m'oublieras. »

Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Nila et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non ! Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier, un loup-garou ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois et je t'aime Nila Cowen ou Willotanila, peut importe qui tu es, je t'aime. »

Des larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau sur les joues de la jeune elfe, Remus la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur. Il mit son nez une dernière fois dans ses cheveux pour retenir son odeur, il l'embrassa, ne survolant que légèrement ses lèvres avant de s'en aller. Nila se laissa glisser contre le mur, continuant à pleurer.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Remus ! » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

La fin des vacances ne fut plus aussi joyeuse que le début, surtout du coté de Remus. Le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans un quasi mutisme. Il préférait rester seul la plupart du temps.

A la rentrée, Dumbledore annonça que Nila Cowen était partie, et beaucoup de personne furent attristées par la nouvelle. Quand l'un d'entre eux demanda pourquoi elle était partie, le directeur leur dit qu'elle avait du rentrer chez elle pour rejoindre sa famille. Il n'en dit pas plus, le temps passa et la plupart des élèves oublièrent l'assistante de cours. Début Mars, les seules personnes qui y pensaient encore étaient les maraudeurs, Lily et Jade. Mais celui qui restait le plus touché par son départ restait Remus, même s'il avait prit sur lui pour être de bonne humeur et parler à ses amis, il n'en restait pas moins malheureux.

Puis au fur et à mesure il apprit à mettre ses sentiments de coté, de la laisser dans un coin de son cœur et de vivre tranquillement sa vie. La fin de leur sixième année arriva à toute vitesse et laissa place aux vacances d'été. Ils se retrouvèrent tous une fois chez James, chez Remus, puis chez Jade et ils finirent leurs vacances chez Lily où les maraudeurs qui étaient enfin majeurs firent une sacrée misère à Pétunia, la sœur de Lily. Petit à petit le jeune lycanthrope retrouva une certaine joie de vivre, et au début de leur septième année, il commença même à sortir avec des filles. Maintenant que le grand Sirius black était casé, une relève avait pris sa place.

La vie avait plus ou moins repris son cours !

* * *

_Voilà un bonne chose de faite... Au début je pensais laisser mon histoire comme ça, mais finalement il va y avoir une suite !_

_Pas tout de suite parce que dans un mois... BAC !_


End file.
